FF: If We Make It Through The Night
by DizzyRed2
Summary: An accident at a PPV leaves Matt Hardy's life in jeporday and news from his past will change his life forever if he lives to hear it.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Dizzy Red

If We Make it throught the night

Ratings: NC 17  
Contents/Warnings: sexual content  
Spoilers (If any): none

Characters: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy and some other wrestlers mentioned

Disclaimers: I own none of the WWE employees or the Hardy family

members

Summery : An accident at a PPV leaves Matt Hardy's life in jeporday and news from his past will change

his life forever if he lives to hear it.

The Accident :

Matt took a deep breath as he climbed the ladder, he had praticed this many times before he had to perform

it on a live pay per view and aside from the fact that he was now thirty three, it had gone over well and he

felt comfortable with the show stealing high spot. He was now at the top and knew what was coming, MVP

was going to push the ladder over and Matt was going through the two tables set up at ringside., he braced

himself. MVP put both hands on the ladder and pushed it but the ladder went sideways and through both

the ref and MVP tried to stop it, they failed and Matt hit the top table from the side flipping the table onto

him, pinning him as he lay on the floor at ringside.

The EMT's, trainers and doctors all came rushing down the ramp to aide the fallen wrestler.

" MATT, MATT are you alright " the doctor asked.

Matt lay there for a few seconds and then began to cough, his actions causing agnozing pain throughout his

back and abdomen he knew something was wrong, his fears were confirmed when he caughed again and a

coppery taste filled his mouth and he spit up a mouth full of blood.

" GET HIM ON A BOARD AND GET HIM OUT OF HERE " the doctor ordered.

The fans sat in stunned silence as they quickly put Matt on a back board and rushed him up the ramp to a

nearby waiting ambulance.

Jr spoke to the fans " Ladies and gentlemen that was oviously not part of our show tonight and Matt Hardy

was indeed injured we'll bring more news as we get it, right now our hearts and prayers go to matt, his f

amily, freinds and fans. "


	2. Chapter 2

Title: If We Make It Thought the Night  
Author: Dizzy Red  
Ratings: NC 17  
Contents/Warnings: sexual content  
Spoilers (If any): none  
Characters: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy and some other wrestlers  
mentioned  
Disclaimers: I own none of the WWE employees or the Hardy family  
members  
Distributions: If you like it and want to use it just ask

ch 1

Eve hung up the phone with a heavy heart she had always expected

honesty out of her daughter but yet she had been lying to her for

the better part of sixteen years, Eve poured herself another cup of

coffee as she waited for Faith to come home at the appointed time of

noon. Five mins till she herd the front door open and close and her

daughter's footsteps pad across the hardwood floor, for a moment the

thought of weather or not she wiped her feet crossed her mind but

was quickly replaced with the news she had to tell her daughter,

to kiss the principal, it was so

funny " she said.

" I'll bet, poor Bobby " Eve laughed.

" Mom are you okay you look like something is wrong " she paused. "

Did one of your patients die " she asked.

" Not to my knowledge, I'm off today but there is something I need

to tell you "

" Utho this doesn't sound good " Faith said as she observed her

mother's body language.

" It's not and you are probably going to be mad and confused but if

I can answer any questions I will " she promised.

" Mom please tell me, you are starting to scare me " she pleaded.

Eve took a deep breath " Your father " she paused and Faith thought

she was going to tell her something about her father that she

already knew. She had never meant him, he died in a car accident

before she was born but her mother often told her stories about him

so she felt as if she did know him.

" This is hard " Eve said and Faith put her hand on her mother's,

Eve smiled. " Your father is in the hospital "

Faith had a look of confusion on her face " But you said "

" I know what I told you but it wasn't being honest with you " she

said.

" How bad is it " Faith asked.

" He was injured in a bad fall and from what Shelly said it was bad,

he's recovering now but it in critical condition " she explained.

Faith began to cry " I want to go see him " she said softly.

Eve nodded " I knew you would so I have a cab coming to pick us up,

go pack your suitcase " Sh told her.

Faith said very little on the way to the airport and not much more

during the short flight to Florida " Does he live in Florida " Faith

asked.

" No, he lives in North Carolina but he was hurt in Florida " Eve

said and Faith nodded.

They got to the airport and rented a car, Eve drove to the hospital,

before they got out of the car Eve turned to Faith " I'm not sure

how this is going to go, your father's family...they don't know

about you " she told her, Faith said nothing.

Eve lead her inside and to the elevators, then to the surgical

waiting room Faith stopped " What's his name " she asked as if that

thought just popped into her head.

" His mane is Matthew but he goes by Matt, his father and brother

will be here I'm sure, his brother is Jeff and his father Gilbert

Hardy " she told her.

They went inside and Eve saw Jeff and Gilbert, Jeff was leaning on a

wall and had a far off expression on his face. Gilbert sat in a

chair his head lowered and his shoulders slumped forward, a few

other people she recognized were there as well. Jeff looked to the

door when it opened, his green eyes red and puffy she knew he had

been crying, he wiped them and did a double take as if he were

trying to see clearly.

" Eve " he asked.

" Yes Jeff it's me " she said.

" Wh..." he paused when he saw Faith " Why are you here " he asked.

" I came to see Matt " she took a breath and let it out " I brought

his daughter to see him " she corrected.

Jeff then looked at Faith again and then back to Eve " She looks

like my mother " Jeff said.

" I know " Eve said smoothing Faith's hair. " Honey this is your

Uncle Jeff " she introduced her.

" I'm Faith " she said extending her hand, the conversation got

Gilbert's attention and he walked over.

" Are these Hardy fans " he asked offering a smile as best he could.

" Mr. Hardy you don't recognize me " Eve asked.

Gilbert looked her over and a smile spread over his face, then he

was confused " You left Matthew with not so much as a good bye, why

are you here now " he asked.

Jeff put his hand on his dad's shoulder, they were both tired it had

been a long night " Daddy look at her, look at her real good, now

who does she look like " Jeff asked.

Gilbert stared at Faith and she felt a little uncomfortable " She

looks just like your mamma " he said.

Jeff put his hand on Eve's back and lead her over to the corner that

they had been occupying the better part of two days, they all sat

down and Gilbert spoke.

" For right now let's focus on Matthew, he's in surgery right now

when he fell from the ladder he hit the table from the side and

fractured his ribs, but the problem was the fractured rib tore his

spleen, then when the table fell on him it ruptured his kidney "

Gilbert explained not knowing her was speaking to a registered nurse.

" They waited till today to repair the kidney " she asked horrified

at the thought.

Jeff shook his head " No they repaired it last night and had to

remove his spleen but he also ruptured two vertebra in his lower

back that they are fusing today " he told her.

" The problem now is infection " Gilbert told her.

Eve nodded " Yes without his spleen to fight off infection that does

put him in a higher risk category and the sooner he gets out of here

the better off he'll be hospitals are the worse places for

infection "

Gilbert nodded " That's what his doctor told us too, you sound like

you know about this type of injury " he stated.

" I'm an RN " Eve told them.

" Mom is he going to be alright " Faith asked.

Eve sighed " He's has some serious injuries to over come so we just

won't know for a few days " she told her.

Faith wiped her eyes " I would like to see him " she said.

Gilbert reached over and took his grand daughter's hand, he gave it

a gentle squeeze " As soon as Matthew is up to it, right now it may

be too much of a shock for him " he said. " But I'm so glad you came

and Jeffery and I would love to get to know you " he said.

Jeff stood up and stretched trying to crack his back, sitting around

always made his lower back sore so he needed to move around " I'm

going down to get a coffee anyone want anything " he offered.

" I'll take some coffee " Eve said and looked at Faith " You want a

soda " she asked opening her purse.

" Just a water " she said.

" I got it " Jeff said. " Dad coffee " Gilbert nodded. " Want to

walk with me " he asked Faith, Eve nodded for her to go.

" Yeah " she said and went with her uncle she didn't even know she

had until that afternoon.

Jeff sighed as they walked down the hall " Man I hate hospitals,

spend too much time in them "

" How come " Faith asked tucking her hands into her Hoody.

" You cold " he asked.

Faith shook her head " No I do it when I'm nervous " she said.

" Oh, Matt does too " he told her and she smiled. " Any how do you

know what Matt and I do " he asked.

" No " she replied.

Jeff nodded " Matt and I are wrestlers for the WWE " he told her.

" That thing on TV " she asked.  
" Yup " he replied. " That's how Matt got hurt, it was during a TLC "

" So he works with ladders and tables "

Jeff shrugged " Sometimes " he said.

They got to the cafeteria and as they were waiting in line someone

spotted Jeff and came over to them " Jeff, I'm so sorry about Matt

is he doing okay " the woman asked.

" Thanks, he's holdin his own right now "

" I know its a bad time for your family right now but I'm such a

huge fan " she explained.

" Well thank you and we appreciate the support "

" Is there anything we can do for Matt or you " she asked.

" Just keep him in your thoughts and prayers " he told her.

" Okay I will " she said. " You take care and tell Matt all the

MFers love him "

" I will " Jeff said and she left.

" That was nice " Faith said.

Jeff nodded " Your dad has a huge fan base "

" What's an MFer, its not what I think it is " she asked.

Jeff laughed " No an MFer is two things, its a Matt fan or a

Mattitude follower "

" Mattitude " Faith wrinkled her nose.

" How do I explain it, I'll try but you better ask your dad too,

Mattitude is the way Matt lives his life, he's very driven and goal

oriented "

" I guess him and I have a lot in common then " she said. " What

else can you tell me about him " she asked as they stepped up to the

counter.

Jeff placed their order " I need three large coffees and a bottle of

water " he said and then looked at Faith " What do you want to

know " he asked.

" Why did my mom and dad split up " she asked.

Jeff shook his head " I really don't know the answer to that one

kiddo, as far as I knew they were real happy together and then one

day she was gone " he told her.

" Probably had something to do with her being pregnant with me and

only sixteen " Faith figured.

" Maybe, I really don't know " he said.

Faith nodded she believed if Jeff knew he would tell her " Does my

dad have a girlfriend, wife, kids " she asked.

" No to all three, Matt has had two serious relationships in his

life, one was your mom and the other ended badly "

" So he's been hurt " she asked knowing how that felt.

" Yeah " Jeff said.

Faith sighed " Can I tell you something, and you not tell my mom

because I don't want to hurt her "

" I'll do my best " Jeff said.

" I'm so mad at my mom, she's been lying to me all these years she

told me my dad died in a car accident and she would tell me all

sorts of things about him. I don't know if they were true or not now

but the guy she described seemed really nice " she said.

" Matt is a good guy, you'll see and all I can say is I'm sure right

or wrong I'm sure your mom had her reasons for not telling you about

all of us " he said. " As far as I know your mom is a good person

too " he said. " Let's get back maybe Matt is out of surgery now "

he said and they walked back to the elevators.

When they got upstairs the doctor that performed Matt's surgery was

speaking with the family, he explained the surgery and the out come,

Jeff and Faith got over in time to hear him say.

" Tomorrow or later tonight I'll probably be upgrading Matt's status

to stable " he told them.

" When will he be able to go home " Gilbert asked.

" Barring any complications, I think we could shoot for this

weekend " he said.

" Can we see him " Jeff asked.

The doctor looked at his watch " Its past visiting hours and Matt

has really been through a lot I really think it's better that he

rests tonight and he can have visitors

tomorrow " the doctor said " I'm sure he'll be more awake then too "

he added.

Gilbert nodded " Alright you herd the doctor, Matthew needs to rest

and that's what we'll let him do " he looked at Eve " Do you have a

place to stay tonight "

Eve shrugged " I figured we would just get a hotel " she told him.

" I'd like for us all to stay at the same hotel so Jeff can room in

with me and you can have his room " Gilbert said.

Eve looked at Jeff for his approval, he smiled and Eve knew it was

alright with him, she looked at Faith " Are you ready to go " she

asked her.

Faith was disappointed and it showed, Gilbert put his arm around her

shoulder and hugged her " I promise you will get to see your dad

tomorrow " he vowed and he walked out with his arm around his

granddaughter daughter, Matt's daughter that he didn't know existed.


	3. Chapter 3

ch 2

Matt woke up the next morning and the first sensation he felt was pain and lots of it, he hurt from head to toe and the details as to why were slightly vauge to him at the moment, he saw a woman wearing scrubs and it hit him hospital he thought and then the events leading up to him waking up in the hospital became clearer.

" Oh you're awake " the nurse said coming over to his bed. " I'll get your vitals, do you need anything for pain " she asked.

" Yeah " he winced.

She could tell he was hurting " are you in a lot of pain " she asked.

" I'm just real sore, everywhere " he told her.

" Alright sweetie I'll see what the doctor ordered for you " she said gently patting his leg.

Matt nodded and closed his eyes he remembered the fall and being rushed into emergency surgery then before he got a chance to recover from that they did a second surgery on his back to remove a ruptured disc that was putting pressure on some nerves, so now what he wondered. His questions would be answered shortly as his doctor came in making his rounds.

" Good morning Matt, how are you feeling today " he questioned.

" If I say fine can I go home " Matt asked.

The doctor looked at him a moment in thought " I'm thinking more like this weekend but you'll be happy to know that I'm upgrading your condition to good, do you have any questions "

Matt nodded slightly " Lots " he said. " First off how did the surgeries go "

" Both went well, do you remember us talking "

" A little but now that I'm fully awake I'd like to hear it again " he told him.

" Alright " the doctor pulled over a chair and opened Matt's chart. " When you came in Sunday night you were bleeding internally and we weren't sure of the source, we did a CT and found out it was due to your fractured ribs slicing a nice gash in your spleen and a ruptured kidney, we repaired the kidney and removed the spleen. Also we removed and fused a rupyured disc in your lower back that was pressing on some nerves, I suspect you to make a full recovery " he told him.

Matt sighed " And how long do you expect the recovery to last "

" Well with the severity of your injuries, this isn't something to be taken lightly and the amount of injuries you had all at once plays a factor as well, my estimation barring any complications is six to eight months, giving your over all good health it may take you less time. " he said. " And we'll have you up and moving around today "

" Trust me it will " Matt assured him.

The doctor smiled " You make my job easy, I'll check on you later " he said and got up to leave as the nurse was coming in with his pain meds.

" Thanks doc " Matt said.

The nurse came over to the bed " Here you go and I have your breakfast outside " she said and Matt took the two pills.

She went out and got his tray then came back in " And your breakfast " she said.

Matt winced when he tried to sit up on his own, he wasn't sure what hurt more his back or his abdomen, the nurse helped him get into a comfortable enough position to eat, Matt rubbed his right shoulder than his left, he didn't remember hurting either one of them but they sure were sore.

" Side effect from the anestigia " she told him.

" Excuse me " Matt sort of smiled hearing the phrase side effect.

She pointed " Your shoulders being sore, it's from the anastegia, if you want later I can come back and massage them for you after you eat "

Matt nodded slightly " Sounds good " he said and began to pick at the lovely breakfast he was going to force himself to eat.

The nurse left and he was about finished with all the health food he could stomach " Good way to loose weight " he said pushing the tray aside. And the urge of nature's call hit him. " Well the doctor said I should move around so here it goes " he said and got to a sitting position, then put his feet on the floor and stood up. As luck would have it he must have done something to his knee because it was sore as the rest of him so he limped slowly into the bathroom.

The nurse came back in and saw his bed was empty " Mr. Hardy " she called into the room.

Matt chuckled " I'm in here " he called from the bathroom.

The nurse moved across the room quickly and knocked on the door " Are you alright ' she asked in an alarmed voice.

Matt opened the door " I'm fine " he said.

She shook her head " Mr. Hardy " she said helping him back into bed " You really should have waited for help " she scolded him as she covered him up.

" The doc said to get up and move around " he told her.

She frowned " Yes but with help you can't just go running around here alone you could fall " she warned.

" I'm sorry but really I had no problems " he said.

She smiled " Alright that's good, now you stay put while I take care of some things then I'll come back and help you get moving " she told him.

She reminded Matt of his mother and he couldn't help but say " Yes ma'am "

The nurse left and Matt started to doze off the pain killer taking effect when he herd the door open and he said " Back so soon " but it wasn't who he thought it was and he stared as if in shock.

" Eve " he more questioned than stated he thought he must be dreaming.

" Hi Matt " she said for lack of a better response.

He recovered quickly and his shock turned to sarcasium " Hi Matt, that's all you have to " he winced and held his injured ribs, he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to pass. After all this time that's all " he said.

" No but I thought it was a good start, how are you feeling " she asked again not knowing what to say.

" I can think of times I've been better and worse he added bitterly, this wasn't going as she had hoped.

Eve sighed " Maybe coming here was a mistake I can see you are not happy to see me " she said and went to leave.

" No coming here wouldn't be a mistake if you hadn't left in the first place " it didn't make sense to either of them but he got his point across. " why did you come here anyway " he asked.

" I had to see you " she said.

" Well you see me so now what " he asked still bitter.

Eve frowned " Matt don't be like this you are acting worse than a child " she scolded.

" Me " he cried and sat up, he gritted his teeth and eve gasped going over to help him, he pulled away " I can sit on my own " he stated and gave it his best try.

" Are you though " she asked and he mumbbled a response she couldn't make out as she raised the head of the bed for him. " Better " she asked and he nodded.

Matt sighed " Eve why are you here " he asked in exaperation.

" Matt I have something to tell you, something I should have told you a long time ago but didn't " just as she was about to tell him he had a daughter the door opened slightly and Faith peeked her head in.

" Come in " Eve told her and she did. " Matt this is Faith " she told him.

Matt did a double take there was no denying now why she was here and what she had to tell him, Eve saw the mixed emotions in his eyes and held Faith's hand.

" Is she, I mean she looks just like " he stumbbled over his words.

Eve nodded " Yes Matt's she's our daughter " she replied.

Matt motioned for her to come here and she did leaving her mother's side " Hi " she said when she got next to his bed.

Matt smiled " Hi yourself " and silence fell between them as they studide each other for a moment.

Faith was the first to speak " so tell me something about yourself " she said making herself comfortable on the side of his bed.

" What do you want to know " he asked.

Faith thought " how old are you " she asked.

" I'm thrity three and you "

" I'm sixteen, just turned it last month "

" So your bithtday is in November then "

" Yup, yours " she asked.

" September 23 " he replied. " What else do you want to know " he asked.

" Umm what's your name "

" Matthew Morre Hardy, and yours "

" Faith Marie Lane " she told him.

" I like that " Matt said nodding his approval to Eve. Matt touched Faith's hand and they both smiled " I'm enjoying talking to you very much and we have a lot to catch up on but right now I need to talk to you mom for a bit " he told her.

Faith stood up " Yeah I fiugred you would I need to call my friend Dana so you two talk " she said and left the room.

Matt shook his head " Boy she's something " he said.

" She's everything " Eve added.

Matt's tone went from a proud father to a betrayed friend " How could you keep her away from me like that Eve " he wanted to know.

She sighed and scooted her chair closer to his bed " I knew you wouldn't beat around the bush and you'd come right out with the hard questions and I have thought all night what I was going to say to you, how I was going to justify myself and you know what I came up with " she asked.

" What " he winced as he tried to get himself some water from the picture on the night stand.

Eve stood up and without missing a beat she poured the water and answered his question " Nothing, here " she gave him the water. " I can't find a way to justify it, I was wrong and I'm sorry is all I can say to you Matt " she sat back down.

Now Matt was at a loss for words, he was ready to go a few rounds with her but not ready for such a quick surrender " I...I don't know what to say " he said.

" Well then that makes two of us but the fact is we do have a daughter together " she reminded him.

" So let's move on from here is that what you want, me to just forget all the ... " he paused and held his abdomen all the tension was getting to him.

Eve stood up " Are you okay " she asked and he nodded. " It's not good you getting all worked up like this, I'll bet your blood pressure is off the charts right now " she said getting the cup and putting it on his arm, she was right. " You need to calm down " she said.

" You act like you've done this before " he said as she checked his IV.

" Well first I was a Medical assistant, then a CNA, then a LPN and now I'm an RN so yeah I've taken a few BP's in my time " she said.

" I find that hard to believe " he smirked.

Eve looked hurt " why, you don't think I'm smart enough of something " she asked.

Matt smiled " No, I just remembered the time I got busted open down at the lake and you freaked out " he reminded her.

" Oh well that was different the blood was on someone I l..." she paused.

Matt sighed " And that brings back to my orgional question of why did you leave and I don't think it was to persue a medical career "

" No, that came later after I finished school and went to college " she told him.

" So where did you go " he asked.

Eve sat on the edge of the bed " I went to live with my aunt in Calf. it was my mother's idea "

Matt nodded then looked away " Was it her idea not to tell me about Faith " he asked.

Eve nodded " Yes, I was scared Matt and can you honestly tell me that you were ready to take on a family, you were focused on one thing, the same thing you are focused on now and that's wrestling " she told him.

" I would have given it up for you and our baby " he said.

Eve stood up and shook her head she smiled slightly " Matt you say that now but you have regreted it and you have resented me and possibly even Faith, besides what's done is done and there is nothing we can do to go back now " she told him.

" I just wish you would have told me but you're right its done and its time to move on " he said rubbing at his sore shoulder. " I'd like to be able to spend time with her, where do you live " he asked.

" We still live in Calf, not far from my aunt's house " she answered.

Matt nodded " And I still live in Cameron "

" I know " Eve confessed.

" You know " he asked. " You know where I've been "

" Yes that's why I brought her here it wasn't looking real good for you and well " she trailed off but Matt got it.

Matt winced again as he got to a more comfortable position and Eve frowned " Are you in a lot of pain " she asked.

" Yes and no, my lower back is always a problem expecially if I sit too long " he told her.

" Aren't they having you move around " she asked.

" I did earlier but got in trouble " he said.

Eve chuckled " That's just because they don't want you to fall and sue them if you want I can help you sit in the chair but the bed would be more comfortable "

" Yeah that's true, I just can't wait to go home to my own house " he said.

" Oh you don't live with your dad anymore " she asked

" Nope I built my own house on the same land and Jeff lives there too right down the road from me " he said. " How long are you staying " he asked her.

" We can only stay the weekend I have to get Faith home for school on Monday "

Matt nodded " How is she doing in school "

Eve smiled " She's a stright A student on the Principal's list and part of the Honor Society "

" Wow nothing like me " Matt joked.

Eve agreed " Yeah and I'm very thankful for that "

A silence fell between them and Eve could tell Matt was getting tired, he also was sore and needed to rest he yawned and grabbed his midscetion " Oh shit that hurt " he cried.

" I bet " Eve said. " I'm going to go so you can get some rest if you want I can come back and visit later " she offered.

Matt nodded " Yeah that sounds good I am sleepy " he said and again with the shoulder.

" I know what will help you sleep, mind you I haven't done this in awhile one of the perks of being an RN but " she said as she stood behind him and massaged his shoulders.

" Well you haven't lost your touch " he said. " this feels great " he groaned.

A knock on the door stopped Eve's hands momentarly " How's things going in here " Gilbert asked peeking his head in.

" Good, come on in " Matt said.

" I didn't want to intrude but I was looking forward to seeing you, how you feeling " his dad asked.

" Sore " Matt said. " And tired " he added.

Gilbert nodded " So did you two get things worked out " he asked.

" Yeah I think so " Eve said as she finished massaging Matt's shoulders and moved to his upper back.

Gilbert smiled " Keep doing that and he may never let you leave " he said.

Eve smiled " Yeah well I can come back but right now I'm going to go so he can get some rest, I'll talk to you later, if its okay thought " she said shouldering her purse I want to let Faith come in and say bye "

" Yeah I deffently want her to " Matt said.

" She's been hanging out with Jeff and Beth " Gilbert told her.

Eve looked confused " Beth is Jeff's almost wife " Matt explained.

" Oh okay " Eve said and left Matt to visit with his dad.

Gilbert took a seat next to Matt's bed " well " he asked.

" I'm not sure what you are welling to " Matt said.

" Well what are you going to do are you going to be part of your daughter's life or what that's what I'm welling to " he replied.

The door opened before Matt could answer and Faith came in " Mom said you need to rest but Uncle Jeff said you like to play cards so when I come back I'm going to bring a deck okay " she said.

" I'll be here " Matt joked.

" Can I give you a hug " she asked.

" Just watch his stomach hun " he grandfather cautioned.

" I'd love a hug " Matt said and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

" We'll be back you get some rest " she said and went back out with her mom.

Matt looked at his dad " Yeah I'm going to be part of her life, that is a garuentee " he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

ch 4

Matt had called Faith everyday since they left and on occassion he called more than once or she called him, a few times Eve answered and she and Matt would talk for awhile mostly about Faith and she would ask all the medical questions and answer some. As far as recovery went Matt was doing well and was half way through his rehab by Thanksgiving and was looking foward to spending it for the first time with Faith. Eve was putting in extra hours at the hospital for her replacement while she was on vacation it was her last shift before she went on vacation and she was about to sign out when the phone rang.

" Bayview Hospital nurses station " she answered.

" Eve its Doris " she could tell by her voice the call wasn't a social call. " I'm so sorry but I'm not going to be able to cover from you, my mother fell and broke her hip, I'm all she has and she can't afford any nursing care, I really am sorry "

Eve sighed " No its alright, I wish your mom the best " she said and hung up the phone.

As Eve was driving home her phone rang and she answered it " Hello " she said.

" Eve " the caller asked.

" Matt " she questioned, he had never called her cell phone before.

" Yeah, is Faith with you " he said.

" No, she's at home "

" Oh I was wondering since you answered her phone " he said.

Eve quickly looked at the phone and saw she had picked up Faith's by accident " I honestly had no clue but I'm glad you called I have a bit of a problem my replacement can't fill in for me her mom fell and broke her hip and she was my last hope " she said.

" Aw man so you have to work Thanksgiving " he asked.

" Yeah, I'm sorry Matt I know how much you were looking foward to spending Thanksgiving with Faith but I know she won't fly alone " she told him.

Matt chuckled a bit " Yeah we talked about her flying out to meet me sometime and she was like noway "

Eve sighed " I'm really sorry Matt " she said again.

" Now hold on just because you guys can't come here doesn't mean I can't fly out there " he said.

" Yeah that's fine but I have to work so I won't be able to cook dinner " she said.

Matt grinned " Don't worry about a thing, me and Faith will handle dinner " he told her.

" You are going to cook an entire Thanksgiving dinner with Faith " she asked.

" Yup we'll even do the shopping " he said.

Eve chuckled at the thought " Alright when are you coming then " she asked.

" Tomorrow but don't tell Faith, just let her think you have to work " he said.

" Alright but you better be ready for an earfull " she told him.

" Okay " he laughed.

Eve laughed again at the thought of Matt in an apron " Oh by the way how is the recovery going " she asked.

" Real good, I'm slightly ahead of schedule so its going good " he said.

" Well just don't push yourself too hard, a nice steady pace " she told him.

" I know, well I better go so I can make flight arrangments I'll see ya soon " he said.

" Okay, bye Matt " she said and hung up Matt cooking, now I'd love to see that, and with Faith she laughed to herself.

Eve made it home as Faith was getting ready to leave for school she came in the front door as Faith was heading out and they about ran into each other.

" Hi " Eve said with a bit of shock.

" Hi mom, love ya I gotta go, oh I want to go shopping for a new sweater to take to Cameron for Thanksgiving " she said in a hurry.

Eve shighed " Honey about that, Doris can't fill in for me " she told her.

Faith walked back towards the house " But you said she would "

Eve shook her head " Her mom got hurt and she has to go help her out " she didn't want to lie. " I'm sorry I know you were looking forward to going " she said trying not to smile and give away the surprise.

Faith frowned " Oh, well I'm sorry her mom is hurt but isn't there anybody else " she pleaded.

Eve shook her head no " Doris was my last hope " she said.

Faith nodded sadly " Alright, let me tell dad though he's going to be upset "

Eve hugged her " Alright honey, you can tell your dad " she said.

Matt made his way through the crowded airport in hopes of getting to the rental counter before he was reconized he wanted to surprise Faith so he got an early flight out so he could be there when she got home from school. He got his bags that he had to check and thankfully nothing was lost or misplaced and turned around and saw a pair of big brown eyes that lit up.

" Matt Hardy " the little boy cried " Look mom its Matt Hardy " he said pulling on the woman's hand he was holding.

She turned around and her jaw dropped " Oh my God it is " she said and Matt just smiled " Oh we are such big fans, you have just got to take a picture with us, oh the people at home won't believe this, Katie, Tom, Brian look who's here " the woman's outburst got the attention of others and before Matt knew it he was posing for pictures and signing things until his hands ached.

" Well you all have a great Thanksgiving, be safe, God bless " he said and made a bee line for the counter before anyone else stopped him, he glanced at his watch as he waited in the short line, he still had plenty of time.

Matt looked at the address on the last letter Faith had sent him as he pulled up to the house " Surprise " he said as he got out and stretched his sore muscles.

Eve had just gotten out of the shower and was in her room, she looked out in the driveway and saw a car she didn't reconize and then herd the door bell ring, she threw on a pair of shots and wrapped her robe tight around her as she hurried across the room and down the hall, she opened the door.

" Matt " she gasped. " come in " she said. " You could have called me I would have picked you up "

Matt shook his head " Nah I know this area, the arena we go to all the time is about a mile down the road " he told her.

" Have a seat, Faith should be home soon " she said. " How was your flight " she asked.

" Good, for once it was on time " he said. Matt sat down and Eve saw a slight hint of pain on his face. " When does she get home " he asked.

" In about ten mins, you can see the bus pull up from here " she told him.

Matt nodded " When it does I'm going to go and hide, get her to call me on my cell " he said.

Eve giggled knowing how surprised Faith was going to be " Alright " she said and she herd the bus. " There it is " she said and Matt went into the first room he saw, Eve's.

Faith got off the bus with some friends " Hey since your mom is working why don't you come over to my house " her freind Shannon asked.

Faith shighed " Thanks but I think I'll stay home "

" You got to snap out of it, girl do you realize Bobby Simmons waved at you today and you ignored him " Sara asked.

" He did, no I didn't see him " she said as they stopped at her driveway.

" Call your dad and snap out of it " Shannon said.

" I will, call me later " Faith told them then went inside.

" How was your day " Eve questioned.

Faith sighed " Alright I guess " she said sitting down. " Do you think dad is home "

" We're you going to call him " she asked this being way to easy.

She nodded " I miss him " she said.

" Call his cell that way you'll be sure to get him " she advised.

Faith grabbed the phone off the cradle and dialed Matt's cell phone number it rang twice and he answered.

" Hey sweetie "

" Hey dad, I have some bad news " she began.

" Utho, what " he asked as if he didn't know.

Faith sighed " Mom has to work so we can't come there for Thanksgiving " she said.

" Oh wow, well I guess I'll have to come there " he said as he slowly walked down the hall, he could see her but she couldn't see him.

Faith perked up " Really " she gasped. " When can you get here " she asked.

Now Eve could see him and she had to stiffel a laugh " Is now good " he said and Faith turned around.

" DAD " she cried and sprang from her seat into his arms. " You knew " she looked at her mom.

" I talked to your mom last night and she told me, so I felw out this morning " he said.

" Oh this is awesome, I want you to meet some of my friends while you are here, how long can you stay " she bombarded him with one sentence after another.

Matt laughed " I have a doctor's appointment Monday so I can stay a few days, if its okay " he said looking Eve's way.

" Sure it is, I'll go make up the spare bedroom for you " she offered.

" That's alright I can stay at the hotel I don't want you to go through any trouble " he said and Faith frowned.

Eve was quick to protest " Matthew Hardy you will do no such thing, you can stay right here with your daughter and its no trouble, besides the guest bed is much more comfortable than some lumpy old hotel matress " she scolded.

" Stay here dad, please " Faith asked.

" How can I refuse that " he smiled and Faith hugged him again, he looked over her shoulder and mouthed the words thank you to Eve, she nodded and went to prepare his room.

Faith finally let go of him and lead him over to the couch " So tell me everything that's going on in Cameron " she said.

Matt laughed " I just talked to you last night and I haven't been there since three this morning " he said.

" Was grandpa upset that we couldn't come and then you left " she asked worried.

Matt shook his head " Nope he and his buddy went hunting, Uncle Jeff and Aunt Beth went to her folks house, they were torn so it all worked out, and I came here "

Eve came out of the room " Boy that place was dusty, we never seem to use it much, I wasn't expecting you so soon so I'll have to go to the store and get something for dinner " she said.

" How about I take you two out to dinner " Matt suggested.

" I worked a double so there is no way I'm turning down a dinner i don't have to cook " she said.

Matt laughed he knew the feeling " Cool, where do you want to go " he asked.

Eve shrugged and looked at Faith who shrugged too " It doesn't matter to us " Eve said.

Matt thought " I know this stake house down the road how's that " he asked.

" Sounds good " they said.

" It's still a couple hours before dinner do you want to rest a little " Eve asked knowing Matt was still recovering.

Matt nodded and rubbed his neck " Yeah I've been up all night " he told her.

" Go rest and I'll get you up around six " Eve told him.

" You wouldn't mind " he asked Faith.

She shook her head " No go ahead I have homework to do anyhow " she told him.

Matt stood up and stretched his legs, his knee was a little sore from all the driving and then the flight, his back was starting to tighten up a little and he didn't need that right now so resting sounded like a good choice.

" You do that " he said and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, then smiled at Eve as he went down the hall.

Matt slept well despite the fact that he was in a strange place lucky for him he could sleep just about anywhere when he woke up he was a little stiff in his lower back but that was normal, he stretched and yawned then looked at the clock in the room, it was almost six and he smiled when he herd the knock on the door, he knew who it was.

" Dad are you awa..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Matt opened the door quickly causing her to jump back and scream, he laughed and hugged her as she pouted.

" Not funny dad, not funny at all "

Matt was still laughing " You should have seen the look on your face "

Eve came down the hall and saw them hugging " What happened " she asked.

" Dad just scared me half to death thar's all " she said playfull slapping him on the arm.

" I did, but it was funny as hell, I thought she was going to climb the wall backwards " he laughed and Eve did to as she pictured it in her mind.

Matt let Faith go and Eve put her arm around her daughter " I forgot to tell you honey your dad has a strange sense of humor "

Matt smirked " Yes I admit I do " he confessed.

They walked out to the driveway and Eve stood infront of her car, Matt infornt of his " You're kidding right, I know my way around here better than you do " Eve claimed.

Matt laughed " I garentee I have driven these raods more than you " he boasted.

Faith stood looking at her parents and shook her head she thought they were acting childish " I have an idea why don't I drive I have my learner's permit " she said with a smile.

Matt looked at Eve and she shrugged then nodded " Alright but we'll take your mom's car " Matt said and Eve raised her brow at him. As they were getting in Matt shrugged " What mine is a rental " he laughed.

Matt told Faith where to go and when to turn while Eve sat in the backseat being a backseat driver " Faith you are following too close, slow down the speed limit is only thirty five here, did you use your signal " were several of the questions she bombarded her daughter with.

Matt took off his shirt that he had over his tank top and gave it to Eve, she took it with a strange look of confussion " What did you give me this for " she asked.

Matt groaned " Put the damn thing over your head and let her drive she's doing just fine " he said and for that he recieved a slap in the head.

" Asshole " Eve pouted from the backseat and tossed the shirt back to Matt.

Matt folded the shirt over his lap " I see you haven't changed any when it comes to a backseat driver "

" Well if people could drive right I wouldn't have to be a backseat driver " she stated. " And besides I was never that bad with you " she reminded.

Matt tossed his head back and laughed " Not that bad, damn woman you made me run into a tree " he recalled.

" Uh guys were here " Faith said shutting off the car.

They ignored her " You are not still blaming that on me " she said.

Matt gasped " not still blaming you " he shook his head and before he could speak she cut him off.

" If I hadn't reacted you would have ran right into that fence post " she said.

Matt smirked " Oh and the tree was a better choice " he asked. " Besides if you hadn't grabbed my arm I wouldn't have hit the tree "

Eve fired back with " No you would have hit the FENCE "

Faith was standing by the car covering her face as people walked by and stared at her parents arguing about an accident that happened God knows how many years ago.

Matt shook his head " The fence was at least two blocks away you would have known that if you...he stopped realizing their daughter was listening " Alright maybe we were both at fault, I wasn't paying attention and you over reacted " Matt said.

Eve laughed " Yeah I can live with that " she said recalling what they were doing at the time.

Faith looked up " So we can go in now or is there some other fight you two would like to relive " she asked.

" Nope I'm good " Matt said.

" Yeah me too " Eve agreed.

Faith went in first and Eve followed her as Matt held open the door Faith had never seen her mom so bold, Matt brought out a side in Eve that she had burried long ago and she had never felf so alive as she did right now.

The waitress came over to their table " What can I get you to drink " she asked.

" I'll have " she cut Matt off.

" I know what you want babe, I was asking the ladies " she winked at him.

Eve felt a pang of jealousy " And what is that " she asked.

" A long Island Ice tea and a bottle of Miclobe lite " she recalled.

Matt nodded " Pertty good " he said.

Eve eyed him and then smiled " Make that two " she said as if it were a challenge.

The waitress brought their drinks and Matt raised his glass to Eve, she smiled and did the same, Faith wondered if either of them would be considered valid drivers on the way home.


	5. Chapter 5

ch 5

They odrered their food and it was a good thing because Eve hadn't ate all day and now she was planning on going toe to toe with Matt and try and match him drink for drink, by the time dessert came around Eve was feeling no pain.

" Do you want another " the waitress asked.

Eve looked at her with her glassy eyes " Yup, keep em coming " she slurred. " But wait a second honey come here " she motioned to her. " I want to tell you something, you see that man there, that is Matt Hardy and a long time ago he was mine, all mine and I let him go, now how stupid do you think I was " she said rendering the waitress speechless.

Matt laughed " I think you can 86 that last order its time to take her home and put her night night " Matt said he was slightly buzzed but no where near drunk.

" Alright I'll get your check, do you want to take this to go " she asked.

" No thanks " Matt said. He helped Eve to her feet and she wrapped her arms around him.

' Hi " she said and Matt laughed.

" Yeah you are babe " he replied.

They went outside and music was playing for the peple outside waiting for a table Eve began to sway, not really to the beat, she turned into Matt and put her arms around his neck.

' Dance with me " she asked.

Faith almost busted out laughing " Mom I doubt you can dance right now "

Eve looked over her shoulder at her daughter and saw two of her, she smiled " Just watch me " she said and without warning she spun around and would have landed flat on her rear if Matt hadn't had quick reflexes and caught her.

" Open the car door " Matt told Faith and he put her in then strapped her seatbelt and closed the door. " You got this " he asked.

" Sure " Faith said and Matt sat in the back with Eve.

They were about to pull into the driveway when Eve turned to Matt and said " I don't feel so good " she groaned.

Matt got out and pulled Eve out just as she blew chunks all over her front lawn and on Matt's shoes and pants, he didn't react he just held her hair back until she was threw.

" Gross " Faith said and went to unlock the front door for them.

" Can you walk " Matt asked.

" I don't think so " Eve said almost in tears.

Matt picked her up off the ground " Come on its time for you to say goodnight " he said and carried her inside, he lay her in her bed and covered her up.

" Night Matt " she whispered.

" Night " he said and kissed her forehead, he left the door cracked incase she felt sick again.

Faith ment Matt in the hall " She's wasted " she laughed.

Matt nodded " Its one thing to get drunk as an adult but a compleatly different story if you are under age " he informed her.

" DUH " she said. " They drill it into our heads at school, so you never had a drink before you were twenty one " she asked.

" Actually I didn't, I didn't have my first alcoholic beverage until after I signed with the WWE in 98 so I was " he added it up. " Twenty four " he said.

" Really, did you wait to have sex until you were an adult too " she asked with a sly smile.

Matt gave her a real Matt Hardy look " Funny you know the answer to that, but don't do as I say do as I do " he said and Faith laughed, he replayed his words and corrected

" Don't do as I do, do as I say "

" Don't worry I have no intentions of becoming a teenage mother or an alcoholic, I saw how hard it was for mom " she said.

Matt sighed " I wish I could have been there for her " he looked at Faith " And you too "

" Yeah but you're here now and thats all that matters " Faith said hugging him.

" You're not mad at me for not being there for you all those years " he asked.

Faith sighed " I thought you were dead " she told him " So no "

" But when you found out " he asked.

" I was mad at mom, but that didn't last long at the time I was more concerned with weather I was going to get to meet you or not " she remembered that night.

Matt nodded " Yeah that was a hell of a way to meet wasn't it but it all worked out and were together and about to celebrate our first thanksgiving together, by the way do you know how to roast a turkey "

" No " she laughed. " Do you "

" We may be in trouble here " he said with a big grin.

The phone rang and Faith went to answer it " I need to take this in my room " she told Matt, who raised a questioning eye brow to her as she passed by.

Matt shook his head and went into the guest room, he closed the door and changed into some sweat pants, then went and stood next to Eve's room and listened he could tell by the way she was snoring she was out for the night, he laughed to himself knowing she would pay for trying to out drink him tomorrow. He went back to his room and got out his lap top, he looked at his email and saw he had hundreds to go though, he decided he would get to the task at hand and typed in the food network.

" Alright Rachel Rey let's see what you got for turkey " he said.

By the time Matt finished he had a recipe for everything from apptizers to pumpkin pie, he rubbed his now sore neck and stretched out the kinks then closed his lap top and looked at the clock, it was almost two in the morning. He got up and stretched again then walked out to go to the bathroom on his way he saw Eve's light was on so he went and stood by her door, he didn't hear anything so he opened the door just a tad and saw she wasn't in her bed.

" Eve " he said softly.

" I'm in here " she groaned.

Matt walked in and saw her sitting on the bathroom floor next to the toliet " I don't think I have anything left in my stomach, in fact I think its in there too "

Matt stifeled a laugh " Come on " he said offering her his hand and she took it, he ignored the slight twinge in his back as he pulled her to her feet, then flushed the toilet and helped her back into bed.

" I think I'm dying, would you just shoot me " she asked.

Matt couldn't help but chuckle to that " Sorry but no " he answered. " I will however fix you something that will KO your hangover on the grounds you never try and out drink me again " he said.

" Deal " she agreed, she wasn't planning on repeating this evening.

" I'll be right back " he said.

Matt went into the kitchen and put together his sure fire concoption that he and Jeff swear by to relieve the sympotoms of too much fun the night before, he took it into Eve.

" Drink it straight down, don't stop and don't smell it " he said and handed her the glass.

First thing she did was smell it " EW " she cried.

Matt shook his head " I said DON'T smell it "

She sipped it and pulled it away quickly " That is AWFUL " she said and tried to hand it back to him.

Matt growled " Am I going to have to force this down your throat " he said.

She looked at the size of Matt and did a quick comaprison of him to herself then decided that he could carry out that threat and she quickly downed the nasty cure.

" Now go to sleep and when you wake up it will all be over " he said tucking her back iunder the covers.

Matt went back to his room and opened his bag to get out his his bottle of pain pills, his lower back was starting to tighten up and he knew if he didn't take something for it now then later he would be hurting him later. He went into the kitchen to get a glass of milk and found Faith sitting at the table.

" Are you an early riser " he asked as he looked in the cupboards for a glass.

" No, are you looking for a glass " she asked.

" Yes " and why are you up then " he questioned.

" Top right and I couldn't sleep " she said.

Matt got the milk out and poured himself a glass then put it back and sat down, he took the pills and swallowed them " Why's that " he asked.

She sighed " It was the phone call I got earlier " she said and then she decided she wouldn't tell Matt about the call. " Its really nothing, well good night see... " she got up but Matt caught her arm.

" Sit and tell me about this nothing that has you up ay three in the morning " he said.

Faith tried to protest but she could see Matt would assert his parental athority if need be so she sat " Boy you caught on to the whole parental look thing real quick "

" Thank you and flattery will get you everywhere, but later right now out with it, what upset you about the call you got " he asked.

Faith shrugged " My friend Suzan is a big fan of yours, by the way if I don't get your autograph for her she threstened to kill me and we were talking about you getting hurt and all and I guess I just I dunno got worried it would happen again " she told him.

Matt nodded " Oh I see, well hun the best I can tell you is I have been doing this for most of my life and I have only been seriously injured twice, once with my knee and the other this, I'd say it was good odds " he said.

Faith shrugged " It's just so dangerous "

Matt sighed he hadn't thought about how his career would effect his daughter he took her hand " What can I say to you to make this better for you " he asked.

" Aside from you won't do those type of matches anymore " she asked.

" Yeah aside from that " he said.

Faith shook her head " I guess promise me if you do you will be VERY careful and if you do get hurt, bad that you or someone will call me "

Matt smiled " That I can promise " he said.

Faith smiled and hugged her dad she was still worried about him and she always would be but for now she had peace about it, she yawned.

" You should get to bed, we have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow " he told her.

Faith smiled " Shopping " she asked.

Matt laughed " Grocery shopping, for Thanksgiving " he reminded her.

" Oh I thought we were going car shopping " she said hopeful.

Matt shook his head " You just slid that right in there didn't ya " he asked.

Faith nodded " Can't blame me for trying "

Matt laughed " Your mom would kill us both but mine would be slow and painful, I never got to say this to you before but, get your butt to bed " he smiled.

" Yes daddy " she pouted and gave Matt a kiss and hug then went to her room.

" A car " Matt said shaking his head.

Matt was feeling sleepy himself and he yawned, then stretched as he got up, the twinge in his back gone as he made his way past Eve's room he peeked in on her and she was once again sound asleep. He went in his room and closed the door, he lay down on the bed and locked his fingers behind his head a smile playing on his face as he thought about his conversation with Faith, he felt an unconditional love that only a parent feels from a child and it made him very happy, there was no place on earth he would rather be right now than where he was.

The next day Matt, Faith and Eve went shopping and Matt refused to allow Eve to pay for anything when they got home Eve got ready for work and as she finished dressing she herd a knock and opened the door to find Matt standing there.

" Can I talk to you about something " he asked.

Eve opened the door farther to allow him in " Is something wrong " she asked.

Matt shook his head " No, I just wanted to ask how you felt about me buying Faith a car for Christmas, nothing fancy just a new and reliable car " he said before she could answer.

" Isn't that extravgant, a car " she asked.

" I know but I've missed so much with her already so I wanted to get her something special " he told her.

Eve flinched at what Matt had said, it was her fault Matt missed all the time with his daughter, she could deny him this " Alright Matt but I would like to go with you when you get it " she said.

" Deal " Matt agreed with a big smile.

Eve was fussing with her hair trying to braid it and not doing so well as she talked to Matt " Need some help " she asked.

" Yeah " she said and turned around handing Matt her brush, he brushed her hair feeling it's silkiness after just being washed.

" Did you dye your hair, I don't remember it being so dark " he asked.

Eve laughed " Yeah, had to cover the gray that comes from being a parent " she said and this time Matt flinched. " I like that you let yours grow out "

Matt nodded " It was longer but I cut it, I might cut it again " he said.

" NO " Eve said before thinking " I mean it suits you long " she added.

" Yeah and besides I doubt they would let me anyhow "

" The company desides on your hair " she asked shocked.

Matt laughed " They decide on everything, basically they own my ass " he said.

" I doubt I'd like that " she said.

Matt shrugged " Ah you get used to it " he told her. " I better go so you can get ready, thanks again it means a lot to me "

" Its the least I can do " she mumbled.

" What " he asked.

" Oh nothing " she said, Matt nodded and left.

Eve got to work and was looking over some notes giving to her from the last shift when her friend came in she looked up and smiled.

" Hey stranger, where you been " she asked.

" April had her baby and I had some vacation time saved up so I just stayed there " she told her.

" Aw congradulations grandma " she said. " A boy or girl "

" A healthy eight pounds two ounces and twenty-two inches long " she told her.

" Good size, Faith was small " she said.

She nodded " April was begging for an epidural before they even got her fully checked in "

" Was it a fast delivery "

She shook her head " Ninteen hours, the hard labor went fast though "

" That's good " Eve said.

Maggie nodded " Say waht are you and Faith doing for Thanksgiving, Larry and I are staying here and April and Sean are coming why don't you come too " she offered.

" Oh I have to work " she said.

" Oh well Faith can come and..."

" Maggie her dad is here " she told her.

Maggie smiled " well its about time, good for you hun " Maggie was one of the few people who knew the truth.

" Good for Faith, he's great with her, they love each other so much, he's recovering from surgery and flew here to be with her and he's cooking " she told her.

Maggie grinned " Umm and how about you, any of those repressed feelings " she asked.

Eve blushed " No were just building a friendship Mag, besides I doubt Matt would even consider us getting back together and besides I'm not moving to Carolina " she stated.

" But you wouldn't mind getting together, is he cute " she asked.

Eve gasped " Maggie "

" What its just a question ; she said.

Eve sighed " See for yourself " she said and put his name into the computer.

" Is he some sort of celeberty " she asked.

Eve nodded " He's a pro wrestler " she said. " Here "

Maggie looked at the man on the screen " Oo he's a hottie " she exclaimed.

Again Eve gasped " Maggie "

" What you don't think so " she asked.

" Yeah but..."

Maggie laughed " Alright then " she patted Eve's arm " I better get going, say hi to Faith and Matt for me " she tossed over her shoulder I a sing song voice.

Eve sat there thinking is what Maggie thought true, am I starting to feel something for Matt, or did I ever stop she asked herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: If We Make It Thought the Night  
Author: Dizzy Red  
Ratings: NC 17  
Contents/Warnings: sexual content  
Spoilers (If any): none  
Characters: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy and some other wrestlers  
mentioned  
Disclaimers: I own none of the WWE employees or the Hardy family  
members  
Distributions: If you like it and want to use it just ask

ch 6

Eve worked the morning shift at the hospital leaving Faith and Matt to prepsre Thanksgiving dinner, they were in the kitchen and Matt had all the recipies he had downloaded off the internet.

" What should we start with " he asked Faith.

" A catrer " she replied with a grin.

Matt popped her with his papers " Funny, the trukey will take the longest so let's start with that " he decided. " Okay it says here to place the turkey in the cooking bag and slice holes in the top to vent, that sounds easy " he said.

Faith watched him " Shouldn't we put something on it first "

" Like what " he asked.

" Salt, pepper, I dunno something " she said she laughed.

Matt looked through his papers " Hold on it says here to butter the turkey before you put it into the bag, then season it with salt, pepper and poultry seasoning " he said.

Faith looked in the cupboard " Salt, pepper, and Montreal Chicken Seasoning " she gave them to Matt.

He shrugged " Works for me " he said. Matt did as the directions said, he buttered the turkey and wrestled the slippery bird into the cooking bag while Faith split her sides laughing at her dad, the big man that he was and this small bird was kicking his butt.

" Got it " Matt cried in victory.

" Yeah " Faith rolled her eyes.

" BAM,BAM,BAM " Matt said as he put the final touches on the bird, Faith shook her head and Matt shrugged. " How long does it say to cook it " he asked.

Faith looked at the cooking bag box and read " Cook bird twnety mins per pound "

Matt looked at the package " Alright he's ten pounds so that's " he calculated it.

" 200 mins or three hours and twenty mins " Faith told him.

" Right " Matt said and took her word for it, Math never being his strong suite. " What's next " he asked.

" The ham " Faith shrugged.

Matt sifted through the papers " Okay we need to make a glaze for the ham, get the brown sugar, the two cans of pine apple and the jar of cherries " he told her and Faith sat each item on the counter.

" Are you sure were doing this right " she asked the man in charge.

" I am one hundred percent positive " he paused " I have absoulty no clue what I'm doing" he said and they both laughed.

Faith shrugged " Oh well it might not be editable and we may have to have tv dinners or something but the spending time with you is great " she said and hugged him.

" It is for me too, so what's next " he asked.

Eve walked into the nurses station and stopped dead in her tracks she nearly dropped the envelope of x rays she was carring.

" Hello Eve, you looked surprised to see me " said the man in front of her.

Eve collected herself " Hello Dr. Lewis " she replied in compleat control of herself.

" Aw Eve don't be so formal, aren't you happy to see me " he asked.

" Surprised is more like it I thought you moved up town " she asked.

He smiled " I like the view better down here " he smiled. " So how have you been "

" Busy " she replied. " And I have to get these to Dr. Maze before I go " she said and slipped past him as close to the wall as she could then disappeared into the room.

She closed the door and leaned on it to catch her breath " I take it you saw who was back " Maggie asked.

" Yeah " Eve said as she calmed herself.

" I wish he would have stayed where he was "

" You and me both " Eve replied.

Matt and Faith had just finished putting the final touches on dinner when Eve pulled into the drive way, she came in the back door from the kitchen and into the dinning where she stopped her jaw opened wide.

" This looks wonderful " she said.

" Happy Thanksgiving " Matt and Faith said in unison.

Eve noticed that Faith was wearing a nice dress and Matt had on a black button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans, she couldn't help but think he looked as good as the food did.

" Let me go change real quick " she said.

" Take your time " Matt told her.

Eve looked throught her closet and decided on a black dress that letf some to the imiagnation but not much, she fixed her make up and pulled her hair up into a bun, slipped on some panty hose and a pair of black strappy heals then checked herself in the mirror Not bad she said and went into the dining room.

Matt's eyes fell on her and his heart skipped a beat, Faith made the save as Matt was speechless.

" Wow mom you look great, don't you think so dad " she asked Matt.

" Huh, oh um yeah you look great Eve " he said and both of the women stifeled a laugh.

Matt moved to pull out her chair for her, then Faith's as well, once he was seated Eve asked him to say the blessing,

" Dear Lord I have so much to be thankful for I could take a year listing it all, right now though I would like to thank you for this food, the time I got to spend with Faith making it and the two special people her with me tonight, please watch over our family and friends, thank you Amen " he said and the women repeated with an Amen as well.

" Would you like some wine with dinner " Matt asked taking her glass.

Eve nodded " Not too much I would like to remember this night " she said.

" Can I have a glass " Faith asked hopful.

" Sure " Matt said and Eve gasped until she saw Matt hand her an empty glass " You can have all the tea, soda and milk you want, help yourself " he said and Eve chuckled.

" Real funny dad " Faith said and took the glass into the kitchen.

Matt waited until she had left " I was thinking about going and looking at some cars tomorrow if you don't have to work " he said.

" No I'm off, yeah it sounds good " she said and cut the conversation short as Faith returned.

After everyone had their fill they went into the living room to let their food settle, no sooner did Eve sit down and the door bell rang.

" I'll get it " Faith offered " It's probalby April she said she would come over if she could " Faith opened the door and gasped " Dr. Lewis " she said just as surprised to see him as Eve had been.

Eve herd her say who was there and stood up she saw a concerned look on Matt's face but didn't adress it, Dr. Lewis stepped into the living room and the first person he locked eyes with was Matt.

" I just came by to wish you a happy Thanksgiving " he said with an innocent voice.

" Dr Lewis this is Matt Hardy " Eve introduced them.

Matt stood up to shake his hand " It's Matt " he said.

" Micheal " Dr Lewis replied, Eve could feel the tension in the room. " I'm sorry Eve didn't say she was having company tonight " he replied. " I hope I didn't inturpt anything "

Matt caught his sarcastic tone " Not a problem man " Matt clapped him on the back and knocked the smaller man off balance " Besides I'm not company I'm family " he announced.

Micheal looked surprised and Eve cleared the con fussion for him " Matt is Faith's father " she said.

" But I thought you said he..."

Again Matt gave him a good pat on the back " Nope I'm alive and well doc, we were just going to relax, join us " he offered and this time he got a look from Eve.

" Oh I..." before he could say anything Matt had put his hand on Micheal's shoulder and sat him on the couch.

" Hang out for awhile, so do you and Eve work together " Matt asked.

Faith was about to die laughing at Matt's ovoius intidimiation of Micheal, Eve was about to just die.

Michela spoke with a squeeky voice " Y..." He cleared his throat. " Yes " he replied.

Matt nodded " I have to say you're the first doc I've herd of in a long time to make a house call, expecially on a holiday and came all this way just to wish a co worker Happy Thanksgiving, do you think I'm buying that Mikey "

" Well um..."

Matt shook his head " Nope Mikey you're right I'm not " Matt stated. " You got a sports car doc " Matt asked his arm draped around Micheal's shoulder making the man even more intimidated.

He gulped " Yes " he said.

Matt smiled " Good, good and it goes real fast right " he asked.

Again Micheal replied " Yes "

Matt stood up with Micheal in sort of a head lock " Mikey what I want you to do is hop in that nice sports car of yours and get your ass away from here as fast as that car will take you, and if you come back here again you will have no use for a sports car because you will have no use of your legs " he let him go and Micheal headed right for the front door, Faith couldn't hold in her laughter, Eve even had a chuckle at Micheal's expense. Matt followed him out and stood one the front porch as he watched Micheal fiddle nervously with the keys trying to get the door unlocked. Eve went out to make sure Matt didn't get into an aultercation with Micheal as she was going out Matt was coming in.

" Asshole " Matt muttered to himself.

" Ya you can be, now what if I wanted him around " Eve asked.

Matt grinned " You didn't " Matt shrugged.

Eve crossed her arms over her chest " And what makes you so sure " she asked.

Matt had an arrogrant look " Because your eye twitched when he came in "

Eve's jaw dropped " My eye doesn't twitch "

Matt laughed " Yes it does " he said. Matt put his arm around Eve's shoulders and they walked back into the house,

" So how long did you date Dr. Dorko " he asked closing the door.

Eve pretended to think " Um until I found out he was a dork " she told him. " So how about you did you date any Dr. Dorkos " she asked.

Matt sat on the couch with Eve, Faith had gone to her room to tell April all about the funny way her dad imtimidated her mom's ex, who Eve didn't like anyway.

" Dorkos, no my worse mistake was a woman I fell in love with " he told her.

Eve's heart caught in her throat thinking she was that woman he just described as his biggest mistake, she went to say something and he finished.

" Her name was Amy Dumas and she got me good " he confessed.

Eve could tell by the look in his eyes that this woman had hurt Matt badly " I'm sorry " she said and patted his hand.

Matt smiled and put his hand on her's " You had nothing to do with it, if anything you leaving taught me to be very cautious or I may have been burned more than I was " he told her.

His words bit but they were true " Did she leave you like I did " Eve asked.

Matt shook his head " No she slept with a guy I considered my best friend " he told her.

Eve gasped suddenly leaving him didn't sound as bad as what this Amy had done to him " Oh Matt " she said. " Were you two serious " she asked.

Matt recalled the time frame " Yeah I'd say so I was going to ask her to marry me " he said. " But it just wasn't meant to be "

" Funny how it works out that way huh " she said.

" Yes it is " Matt agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Author : Dizzy Red

E-mail: I own none of the WWE employees past or present

disclouser : Ask first

rating: not sure

content : not sure

spoilers: none yet

characters: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Faith Martin, Eve Martin

summery :An accident at a PPV leaves Matt Hardy's life in jeporday and news from his past will change his life forever if he lives to hear it.

ch 7

The next day as planned Matt and Eve were going to go car shopping, Matt came downstairs and found Eve at the kitchen table a box of pictures was in front of her and some were stern about the table.

" Morning " Matt said.

Eve smiled " Hey I was going through this box of pictures I thought you might want some of Faith " she offered.

Matt nodded " Yeah, I deffently would " he said.

" This pile here is yours " she said and Matt picked them up, Eve sort of leaned into him as he looked through the photos. " That was the day I brought her home from the hospital, my mom made her home coming outfit,

I still have it " she told him. " And that was her first bath, she hated it "

Matt laughed " I can tell "

Eve went on " That was the first time she crawled, and here when she walked, oh and her first time at the beach, a wave knocked her down and..." she trailed off seeing the hurt look on his face, Matt did his best to hide it but Eve saw right through it. " Oh Matt, I'm so sorry, you missed all this with her " she said.

That did it Matt couldn't fight back the tears and they fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, he wiped at them and forced a smile.

" I'm sorry I love the pictures its just..." he paused. " Bitter sweet, that's all " he told her.

Eve sighed " Don't be sorry Matt " she said tucking some loose hairs behind his ears " You did nothing to be sorry

for " she reminded him.

Matt nodded and tried to gain control of his emotions but so much had happened to him in such a short time that it had all caught up to him, Eve went over to him and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she rubbed his back. Faith came in and stopped, she was imedently concerned.

" What happened " she asked.

Eve spoke softly " I think everything just hit him at once, he'll be alright " she assured their daughter.

Faith put her arm around her mom and her dad " I love you guys " she said to them.

Matt wiped his eyes and took one arm from around Eve and put it around Faith " We love you too " he said.

Eve wanted to lighten the mood " And your dad has a big surprise for you so go up and get dressed " she said.

" Really " she asked looking at Matt.

" Yup, go on " Matt said and she hurried upstairs.

Eve backed away from Matt but still had her hand on his shoulder " You okay now " she asked.

Matt nodded " Yeah, thanks, I think I really needed that " he told her.

Eve smiled " I better go get dressed too " she said still in her night gown and bath robe. " You can look through and see if there's any you want, there's plenty for both of us " she told him, Matt nodded and began to sift through the pictures as Eve went up to change.

They walked into the first dealership and the salesman gave a pleasent smile until he reconized Matt and then he gave a wide grin.

" Mr Hardy welcome to Santa Ana Kia, I'm Nick Franko " he greeted shaking Matt's hand and then Eve and Faith's. " I have got just the car for you its the Kia Optima, now couldn't you see yourself behind the wheel of this baby right here " he asked.

Matt rubbed his hands together " I sure could Nick but I can't see my daughter behind the wheel of that car and that's who I'm looking for a car for " he said.

" Ah so we want something safe, well Kia has the higest saftey ratings in the country, How about this its the Kia Rio " he asked and walked them over to an SUV.

Eve began to read the safety features while Matt and Faith checked out the interior as the salesman gave his pitch, when he finished Matt said that he wanted to test drive it and Nick went to get the keys.

" Here you go " he said handing the keys to Faith.

Matt reached out and grabbed them frowning at Faith " She doesn't have her lisense yet " he informed Nick.

Matt told Eve and Faith to stay there he wanted to see just how safe the Kia Rio was, when they got back Matt was satisfied with the Rio's performance, Nick unfortunaly had the most terrifying ride of his life and came back white as a ghost.

" I think we found you your first car " Matt told Faith.

She grinned " Really can I get my lisense now " she turned to ask her mom.

Eve nodded " Monday " she said.

" Dad will you be here Monday " she asked hopeful.

Matt grimced " I'm afraid not I have a doctor's appointment Monday morning so I have to leave by Sunday " he told her.

For a second Faith was sad but she knew that he needed to get back to work if anything to afford the car he just bought her.

" That's cool " Faith said.

" I will spend as much time with you as I can between now and then though " he put his arm around them both " How about some lunch " he offered.

They went to Applebees and while they were standing in line to be seated Matt tucked his hand in the back of his jeans, Eve saw him and frowned.

" Are you feeling okay " she asked.

Matt shrugged " My back is a little tight today, nothing bad " he told her.

Faith looked at her mom with concern " I'll take care of it later " she wispered to Faith as Matt followed the hostess to their table.

Matt let Faith drive her new Kia home while Eve followed in her car, when they got home Matt went into his room to lay down for awhile, Eve knocked softly on his door and Matt told her to come in.

" Hey are you feeling okay " she asked as she had earlier.

Matt nodded " Yeah, I'm okay I just need to rest for a bit " he said.

" Roll over " she told him and went into the bathroom, she came back with a bottle.

" What for " Matt asked.

Eve rolled her eyes " Because I'm going to give you a back rub to loosen it up for you, that is if you cooperate with

me " she laughed.

Matt rolled onto his stomach with a groan and again Eve rolled her eyes " Take off your shirt Matt, unless you want muscle rub on it " she said.

Matt sat up on his knees and took off his shirt, Eve couldn't help but gawk at his tone body and she knew he saw her. Eve shook her head to clear her thoughts then kneeled on the bed next to Matt and squirted some rub into her hands warming it before applying it to Matt's back.

" Where does it hurt the most " she asked.

" My lower back " he told her.

The scar on his back from the surgery marked a good place to start and she began to work on the knotted muscles in that area, Matt squirmed a little as she worked her fingers into the muscles, she wasn't trying to hurt him it was just what needed to be done.

" Try and relax Matt and let me know if I'm hurting you too much, you have a lot of knots down here " she said in a soothing voice.

Matt closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of her hands on his body rather than the what she was doing to help him. Matt was bearly awake now and Eve was still giving him a massage when Faith came to the door, she looked concerned.

" Is he okay " she asked as she came and sat next to her mom on the bed.

Eve nodded " He just has some knots, he'll be alright " she assured her daughter.

Matt raised his head up and took Faith's hand " I'm fine hun just a few kinks to work out "

Faith wasn't sure weather to believe him or not but she would take his word for it for now " Mom Kelly called and said that we have pratice tomorrow and again on Monday because these are our last two pratices before the meet " she reminded her.

" Okay, Matt would you mind taking her tomorrow, I can do it Monday " Eve asked.

" I don't mind " he said.

" If I get my lisense Monday I can drive myself " she reminded them both.

" I think we created a monster " Matt laughed.

" Ummhmm " Eve said. " How's that feel " she asked.

Matt groaned but this time it was a good thing " Much, much better " he said.

Eve stood up so Matt could sit up " Just take it easy today, you might have been over doing it " she cautioned.

" Well soon I'm going to have to be able to over do it " he reminded her.

" When are you going back " Eve asked.

" Armageddon on Dec. 16 th " he told her.

" About four weeks " Eve said and Matt nodded.

" Yeah when I get back I'm hoping to start training again but we'll see " he shrugged.

Faith tried not to look upset when Matt talked about going home, she knew he would have to soon he was still recovering and had a long road to go himself she just wished their was a way she could spend more time with him.

" Mom I have a favor to ask, I was wondering if I could spend Winter break " she paused. " With dad in Cameron " she asked.

" Oh um " Eve began to shutter at the thought of not spending Christmas with her daughter she had never missed one yet.

" How about you let me and mom talk about that one okay " Matt said taking the pressure off Eve.

" Okay I have to go call April and tell her about my new Kia " she said and gave Matt and Eve a hug and kiss before leaving.

Matt stood up and hugged Eve she was in shock " I never thought about how hard this was going to be, sharing her on two different sides of the country " she said.

" Me either, but we'll figure something out, I promise okay " he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Author : Dizzy Red

E-mail: I own none of the WWE employees past or present

disclouser : Ask first

rating: not sure

content : not sure

spoilers: none yet

characters: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Faith Martin, Eve Martin

Spoiler : Matt Hardy's return

summery :An accident at a PPV leaves Matt Hardy's life in jeporday and news from his past will change his life forever if he lives to hear it.

Major time change : The time fram wasn't working for me so for the rest of the story it is was Christmas, NOT Thanksgiving that Matt went to LA for and Faith was asking when he went home if she could spend the rest of Winter Break with him. Matt is set to return at the RR, NOT Cyber Sunday.

ch 8

Eve went into her room after Faith had dropped that bomb of a question on her and Matt knew it was time for him and Eve to have a serious talk, he also knew one of them was going to have to make a big scarifice and the way he saw it was Eve had been doing that for Faith all her life, now it was Matt's turn to sacrifice for his daughter. Matt sat on his bedand thought about this for quite some time and when he finally came to a decision he walked down the hall to Eve's room and knocked on the door.

" Come in " she told him.

" Hey, I was wondering if you would have dinner with me, just the two of us so we can talk " he asked.

Eve nodded she knew this was coming, Matt was part of Faith's life now and he wanted to share in it, Eve was ready to except that since he had already missed so much because of her.

" I'd love to, I'll go tell Faith " she said.

Matt went back to his room to change and Eve went down the hall to Faith's room, she over herd Faith on the phone talking.

" I asked my parents if I could spend Christmas in North Carolins with my dad but I don't think they are going to let me " Her friend must have asked why because then Eve replied.

" My dad doesn't like to see my mom hurt so he's going to say no, I just wish there was a way we could all be together, even if its not in the same house but at least the same state " she said and Eve knew what she had to do.

She knocked on the door and Faith called out for her to come in " Um Matt and I are going to dinner, he wants to

talk, you can order pizza and see if April wants to come over if you want " he mom offered as she handed her some money.

" Cool, have fun " she said. Eve smiled knowing this wasn't going to be a fun conversation " Hey mom " Faith said as she was about to leave, Eve turned around " Wear something sexy " she said and Eve blushed.

Matt was fixing the collar of his shirt when Eve came into the living room " Let me " she said and did it for him.

" Wow you look nice " he said admiring her outfit.

" You too, so where did you want to go " she asked.

Matt thought " I'm in the mood for Italian, how about Olive Garden " he suggested.

" Sounds good " she agreed.

The first part of dinner the conversation was light but half way through Matt spoke about the reason they came, he took her hand and said.

" You have done a wonderful job raising our daughter and I'm greatful to you for it but she's my daughter too and I want to, no I have to be a part of her life "

She cut him off " Matt I know but "

Matt placed his finger gently over her lips, his touch sent chills up her spine " Let me finish " he said softly. " You have your job here in LA and I, well I work all over the world so it makes more sense for me to relocate than for you to pull Faith out of her school and you to leave your job "

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Matt was willing to leave North Carolina so she didn't have to move, she was speechless.

" I figure I can look for a place close to the arena we always go to, were her a lot anyhow and the airport is closer

so " he trailed off.

Eve placed her hand on his " Are you sure that's what you want Matt, you'll be leaving Jeff, Beth, and your dad, your friends are you willing to do that " she asked.

Matt nodded " Its what I need to do " he chuckled " Besides Jeff is never home when I am anyhow, well except for right now, did you have anything to say " he asked.

" I was going to say that Faith and I should move to North Carolina, but "

Matt shook his head " No, it would be easier for me to move " he assured her.

" I didn't know you were willing to do that " she admitted.

" There's nothing I'm not willing to do for my " he paused. " Our daughter " he corrected.

" I know that " Eve said.

Matt rested back in his chair " I have the Royal Rumble coming up so once I get through with that I'll start looking around here for a place and making some arrangments " he told her. " There is one thing though, I would really like for Faith to be there when I make my return, it would mean a lot to me " he said " And you too if you want " he added but not as a second thought, he wanted her there too.

" We'll be there " she said.

They finished their dinner and Eve frowned as Matt paid for their meal " Didn't you like the meal " he asked.

" Yeah its just, well, I'm not ready to go home yet " she said. " How are you feeling " she asked he could tell she had a reson for asking.

" Fine, why " he questioned.

" You feel like taking a walk on the beach " she asked.

Matt smiled " Always " Matt said as he opened her door for her.

They walked along the shore for December it wasn't real cold but then again it was LA they got to the pier and Matt stopped, Eve didn't notice at first she was looking out over the ocean, she turned after realizing he had stopped and saw him resting his hand on one of the supports, bent over, she hurried back.

" Matt are you okay " she asked.

He nodded " Yeah every once in a while my ankle needs to pop and I can't walk on it until it does " he told her.

Eve leaned on the post next to his " A remember when you hurt that ankle " she said.

" There finally " he said and she herd it pop from where she was standing. " I don't think so, I was by myself " he said as he took a few steps to check if it would bear weight now.

Eve laughed " No you wern't "

Matt rolled his eyes " I think I'd remember somone being in a car accident with me " he said sounding defensive.

" I'm sure you would, but that wasn't when you first hurt it, you hurt it at homecoming " she said. " It was also the night Faith was concieved "

Matt nodded " I remember now, my ankle wasn't exactly a priority that night as I recall " he said with sort of a chuckle.

Eve shrugged " No but it is what lead up to it, we were at Shane's and your ankle was swollen big time so I went in to get you some ice, you hobbled in behind me and we, well I think you remember from there " she recalled.

Matt nodded " So you knew way before you left, how far along were you " he asked.

Eve sighed " Do you really want to know " she asked.

" Yeah I do " he said.

" Almost six months, I was starting to show and I told my parents, the next day I was on a plan here to my

Aunt's " she said.

" Do you regret it " he asked.

" In a way yes and in a way no because if anything had gone differently we both may not be where we are today, so really no " she told him.

Matt nodded " Yeah me either " he agreed. Matt grinned it was time to lighten the mood " I'll race ya "

" What " Eve laughed.

" Come on first one down to those rocks and back wins " he challenged. " Unless your getting old "

Eve shook her head " Old I'll have you know I can STILL run circles around you "

" Alright Miss track star let's see " he said.

Eve looked down the way at the rocks " Let me take off my boots first and you're on " she excepted his challenge.

They lined up and Matt said " On your mark, get set, GO " and they sprinted off to the rocks, Eve was slightly behind Matt and she wished she hadn't worn a skirt tonight, she grabbed the material and hiked it up as high as it would go on her thighs and was able to get a longer stride soon she was neck and neck with him as they got to the rocks. Matt being a big man had more momentum than Eve and it took him longer to get turned around thus Eve gained the lead but Matt was coming up fast, he was at top speed and still couldn't pass her, he knew he had to do something fast or he would have to live with the fact Eve beat him in another race.

" Oh no you don't " was the last words Eve herd before she felt Matt connect with her and sending them both into a polar plunge.

Eve jumped up out of the water " ARE YOU CRAZY MATTHEW HARDY " she yelled and Matt could only laugh.

" IT"S DECEMBER " she remineded him and he laughed harder prompting Eve to tackle him and knock him back into the water.

Matt came up from the surf " Who's crazy now " he asked.

Eve pouted " You are, I'm freezing " she said wrapping her arms around herself. " And I would have beat you had you not done that " she added as they walked back up the beach.

Matt shrugged innocently " I guess we'll never know " he said. " Come on I think I have some sweats in the car that will fit youor at least enough to get home in " he offered.

When they got back to the car Matt opened the trunk and got out his gym back , he had two pairs of sweat pants and one t shirt and one Sweatshirt, he gave the sweatshirt and pants to Eve.

" Thanks " she said and looked around. " I don't see any place to change " she said.

Matt shrugged " I'm changing right here " he said and stripped off his wet shirt, tossing it in the trunk.

" Are you crazy what if someone sees " she asked.

Matt laughed " Well then there's a good chance my bare ass well be on EBAY tomorrow " he said.

Eve shook her head " I'm changing in the car " she told him.

Matt gave her some privacy and put the rest of his wet clothes in the trunk then closed it right along with the keys.

" Oh no " Matt said as soon as he realized what he had done.

Eve was in the backseat and Matt knocked on the window, she rolled it down " I'm decent " she said.

Matt opened the door and sat next to her " We have a slight problem " he said. " I sorta don't have the keys "

Eve rolled her eyes " Matt come on I'm cold and I want to go home, don't give me the I lost the keys bit, were out of that by now " she huffed.

Matt shook his head " I'm not playing I locked them in the trunk " he said.

" Y...you're serious " she gasped.

Matt nodded " Yup " he said.

" Why did you do that " she asked.

" I didn't mean to I just tossed them in there and forgot to get them before I closed the trunk " he said innocently.

Matt opened his phone " Don't worry though because the car has road side assistance " he said dialing the number, Eve listened to the conversation.

" Well " she asked.

" They said in about two hours they can have sombody out here " he said still dialing the phone.

" Two hours, great, who are you calling now " she asked.

" Pizza Hut, I want to see if they deliver here " he said and she couldn't believe he was serious. " What I'm hungry " he said.

Fourty five mins later they were itting in the car eating pizza and drinking hot chocolate, Eve laughed.

" This has turned out to be the strangest night of my life, first I go to dinner whit my ex, who happens to be my child's dad, then I take a polar plunge with said ex, now I'm eating pizza in a car on the beach and the keys are in the trunk "

Matt nodded " Yeah typical weekend for me " he laughed and she swatted his chest.

Eve sighed " Not me, I never go anywhere or do anything beyond work and stuff, this is the first time I've been out with a guy in God knows how long " she said.

Matt nodded " Yeah, I hang out with my friends its what we do on the road and all, but when I get home I mostly stay there " he confessed and rubbed his shoulder.

" You okay " she asked.

Matt nodded " Yeah when I takled you I rammed my shoulder into the ground " he laughed.

" Um serves you right, cheater " she said, then softened. " Come here " she offered and he scooted closer, she massaged his shoulder for him, then lay her head on his broad chest, she listened to his quickening heart beat much like her own.

Eve sat up and looked at him, their eyes meeting, she closed her eyes as he lowered his head and their lips meant in a kiss.

" Matt I " she said.

He placed his finger on her lips to quiet her " I miss kissing you " he said.

Eve smiled and moved so she was sitting on his lap now and the next kiss was very intense and lasted until someone knocked on the window, it was a police officer and Matt rolled down the window.

" Yes sir " he said.

" I need to see your driver's lisence " You know you can't do that sort of thing here " he said.

Matt handed him his lisense " Sorry its a little wet, um my keys are locked in the trunk " he told him.

The officer smiled after looking at the lisense " Matt Hardy, the wrestler " he asked.

Matt grinned " Yes sir " he said.

The officer smiled again " I'll tell you what you sign an autograph for my wife and I'll forget I even saw ya out here " he offered.

Matt took the pen and paper, signed his name and gave it back to the officer, he took it and tucked it in his coat.

" Don't stay out here too long " he said and then went back to his car as the locksmith's van pulled in behind Matt's car.

Eve covered her face " I can't believe we almost got a ticket for making out in a parking lot " she said.

Matt grinned " Just like old times " he reminded her.


	9. Chapter 9

ch 9

Eve tried to avoid Maggie's stare and by doing so it just helped to confirm that Eve had a secret, she looked over and saw Maggie was still staring at her and quickly looked back.

" You know I'm going to find out, I have my ways " she reminded her.

" Did you change the IV on the patient in room two " she asked.

" Yeah avoid the subject all you want but these walls have ears " Maggie said before walking out.

Back at the house Matt was getting ready to take Faith to pratice when she came bouncing in the living room.

" Two things, one is can we take my car and two is can we pick up April her mom is in a meeting and she can't take her today " she asked.

" The answer to both is yes, infact you can even drive " he said and gave her the keys.

Faith smiled " Cool " she said and Matt opened the front door for her.

April only lived a couple blocks down the road from Faith so it wasn't a long drive to get ther, April came out with her gym bag in hand and smiled when she saw Matt, she wasn't sure what to call him at first. Faith rolled her eyes she knew their first meeting would be like this.

" April this is my dad Matt, dad this is my best friend April " she introduced them.

Matt smiled " Nice to meet you April " he said and got out so she could sit in the passanger's seat.

Faith drove to the gym where they praticed and turned off the car, they got out and a comotion started right away, Matt looked at her with a frown.

" Maybe this is a bad idea, I'll go wait in the car " he said.

Faith grabbed his hand " No, I'm proud that your my dad and everyone will just have to get used to it or maul you " she said.

" Gee thanks " Matt said as they walked inside and past all the gawkers.

" Come on I want you to meet my coach she was an Olympic gold medalist " Faith told him.

" Yeah I had one of those too " Matt said and Faith gave him a wired look " Never mind " he said.

Faith walked him over to a lady who had her back turned at first, she turned when she finished with the person she was talking to. Her eyes widened and she smiled,

" What can I do for you Faith " she asked.

" This is my dad, Matt Hardy " she said.

" Well hello Mr. Hardy, I'm Emily Page, will you be joining us today " she asked.

" I think I'll just watch " he said.

" Alright then, you can sit right over there and if you have any questions feel free to ask " she said still not letting go of Matt's hand.

" Thanks " Matt said and politely pulled his hand back.

" Miss Emily was hitting on your dad " April said as they walked into the locker room giggling.

Matt opted for a place high in the stnds, he left his sunglasses on and pulled his hat down low, Faith and April came out of the locker room and she saw him, she covered her mouth to avoid a laugh as she walked up the stands.

" Give you a hoodie and you could pass as the unibomber " she said.

" Ha ha, see if I let you drive home " Matt told her.

" Would you please come down here with me " she asked.

Matt sighed " Are you sure this is your thing and I don't want to take focus off you " he said.

Faith took his hand again " I don't care I want you here " she said.

As they were walking down the stands, Faith pulled off his hat and Matt tried to grab it but she took off onto the floor with it.

" Is that who I think it is " a girl asked.

Faith smiled " If you mean Matt Hardy then yeah " she said.

" What is Matt Hardy doing here " she asked.

" Watching me pratice " Faith said, this girl was Faith's sworn rival.

" And why would he be here doing that " she said thinking her skills were better than Faith's.

" Because he's my dad " she said and left it with that.

Miss Emily clapped her hands " Alright girls we have two more pratices before we go to the competition and I don't want ANY mistakes, everyone will do their floor routines all the way through, then well move to the balance beam, horse and the rings, pair up and stretch " she told them.

Faith and April paired up as always but this time instead of avoiding them Cindy and her friend Lisa came over by them.

" You are such a lier Faith, Lisa and I are huge Hardy fans and we know for a fact that Matt has no children " she said.

" Yeah its on his myspace and besides he would have to been like sixteen when you were born " Lisa added.

" No seventeen and if you don't believe me go ask him for yourself " she shrugged and went on with her stretching.

Once the floor routines started Matt saw two girls approaching him with pen and paper in hand, he also knew they had been the ones talking to Faith.

" Matt " Lisa said sort of timidly. " Can we have your autograph "

Matt smiled " Sure " he said and took the pen and paper. " Who do I make it out to "

" I'm Lisa and this is Cindy " she said.

Matt nodded as he wrote " Are you friends with Faith " he asked.

" Um sorta, so why are you here today " Lisa asked.

" I'm here to watch Faith " he said.

" Did she win like a contest or something " Cindy asked.

Matt laughed " No, she's my daughter " he told them and their jaws dropped.

" Cindy, Lisa come on girls you're next " Miss Emily said and waved to Matt, he waved back causiously.

" Well " April asked knowing Matt had told them.

" This isn't going to change the fact that I'm going to win the competition " Cindy sneered and Faith laughed.

After Lisa and Cindy it was Faith's turn and Matt leaned forward on his knees to watch her, she was so gracful, every move she landed perfect and he was so proud of her. When she finished Matt stood up and clapped.

" That's my girl " he said and Faith blushed.

" Dad " she wined.

Next was April's turn she had been having trouble with her second flip and she was determined to nail it this time, with the competition so close she had to. She got through the first flip and went for the second one but slipped and landed on the floor hard, Matt jumped up and ran down there, Faith was by her friend's side as well as Miss Emily.

" Are you okay " Faith asked.

" My shoulder hurts " April said almost in tears.

" Do you have a trainer " Matt asked.

Miss Emily shook her head no " Just for the competiotins " she said.

Matt thought for a second " April I think you doslocated your shoulder, I've done it before and I know it hurts hun " he took off his sweatshirt. " So what we need to do is keep your arm from moving as much as possible until we can get you to the ER " he said making her a sling.

" Okay " she nodded trusting Matt. " Can you call my mom " she asked Faith.

Matt picked her up from the oppsite side she was hurt on and carried her out to the SUV, Faith got in the back with her and Matt drove to the hospital.

All day long Maggie had been bugging Eve about her secret until she couldn't take it anymore, she growled.

" UGH fine Matt and I kissed " she said. " It never should have happened and I'm glad the office stopped us okay "

Maggie gasped " Officer, then she wanted details, who kissed who " she asked.

Eve tossed her hands in the air " I dunno, I think he started it and I went along, it doen't matter it can't happen again " she stated.

" And why not " Maggie demanded.

Eve ran her hand through her hair in fustration " Because if things didn't work out Faith would be crushed, she wants to see us together " she said.

" Umhm seems to its not about Faith and its about you being scared for the feelings you have for Matt " she said.

" I don't have feelings for Matt, it was just a simple little kiss, he has probalby put it out of his mind " she shrugged.

Maggie looked up " Well you can ask him because he just walked through the front door " she said.

Eve turned and a horrified gasp excaped her lips " Faith " she cried as she saw Matt carring in a young girl, then she saw Faith.

" Mom " Faith said. " April hurt her shoulder "

Matt set her on a exam table " I think she dislocated it " he told Eve.

" I'll go get Dr. Lewis " Maggie said and Faith, Matt and Eve all gave her a look. " Um make that Dr. Simmins " she said.

Eve smoothed back April's hair " Go ahead and bring her in here " she looked at Faith and asked " Did you call Miss Gavin "

" Yeah she's on her way she's across town " Faith said.

" Alright I'll get her checked in and all while we wait for her mom to get here " she told her.

Matt followed Eve out and left Faith and April together " How long will it take for her mom to get here " he asked.

" Um about a half hour or so depending on traffic " she said.

Matt shook his head " Can't you give her anything for pain " he asked. " I know how much a dislocated shoulder

hurts " he asked.

Eve shook her head " Not without the parents permission, she could be allergic to the medicne or something " she explained.

Matt pulled a face " Yeah but she's like Faith age wouldn't she know if she were allergic to something " he asked.

" Not all the time " she said. " And other times they don't know until a reaction develops, if we treated her and she went into anaflatic shock they could sue us and trust me when I say this hospital can't afford that " she said.

" So now what " he asked.

Eve sighed " Matt I have a lot of work to do my suggestion to you is go home and I'll bring Faith home with me or Lynn can drop her off which ever comes first " she said.

Matt was taken aback by her harsh tone " Yeah alright I have some packing to do, is it alright if I stop in and let Faith know I'm leaving " he asked.

Eve nodded " Make it quick because only one person is allowed back here at a time " she said.

" I won't stay longer than I'm welcome " he said and went into April's room.

Eve sighed she didn't mean to make him feel bad but she didn't know how to handle that kiss between them either.

" Umhm just as I said " Maggie spoke from the doorway. " How are you going to just stand there when you were so rude to that poor man " she asked.

Eve turned " I know what I'm doing " she told her.

Matt knocked on April's door and she said to come in, Matt did " Hey I'm going to cut out of here, hospitals aren't my thing how you doing " he asked April.

She was trying hard not to cry " It still hurts " she said.

Matt frowned " Yeah just try and relax, your mom should be here soon "

" Thanks Mr. Hardy " she said.

Matt would have to get used to that now that he was a father " You're welcome " he said. He looked at Faith " I'll see ya when you get home " he said.

" Alright dad " she said and gave him a hug. " Thanks for helping my friend, I'll bring your sweat shirt home " she told him.

He hugged her tight and looked over at April " Nah she can keep it " he said and April smiled.

Matt walked out and didn't even aknowledge Eve as he walked past the nurses station on his way to the parking lot, soon after he left April's mom got there and they were able to give her something for pain and do xrays of her shoulder after that Eve's shift was over and she drove them home. Matt was loading his car up to leave tomorrow when Eve pulled her car in behind his, he didn't stop or even look her wayand she knew he was still upset.

" Here's your key ma'am " he said and gave them to him.

" Thanks I have to use bathroom " she said hurring inside.

Eve got out and came up the walk, she didn't want to leave things the way they were between them so she tried to talk to him.

" You were right about April she dislocated her shoulder " she said.

" Yeah, how is she doing " he asked closing his trunk.

Eve crossed her arms " She's okay, better now that she's not hurting so much but she's out for the competition " Eve told him.

" That sucks but I'm glad she's alright " he said. " I better finish I have an early flight " he told her.

Eve took a breath " Matt wait " she said gently grabbing his arm to stop him. " I don't want you to leave like this " she said. " I don't want you to think "

Matt shook his head " To be honest Eve I don't know what to think anymore " he stated.

" It's not just us anymore Matt we have to think about Faith if " she paused. " If it didn't work out she would be heart broken "

Matt nodded " I can understand that " he said.

" I still want to be friends " she said.

" I do too but you'll always be more than my friend Eve, you're the mother of my child " he told her.

" You'll be more than my friend too " she said.

The next morning Matt gave Faith a big hug and kiss good bye and said bye to Eve then got in his car and drove away, Faith wanted to cry she missed him already, Eve put her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

" Come on I'll make you some hot cocoa " she said. " He'll be back and living close by before you know it okay " she said and they went inside.

As Matt was driving to the airport he thought about his family and friends back in Cameron and how happy he was to be going home and then the thought entered his mind that he wouldn't be calling Cameron home much longer and he had to tell everyone that he was moving away to be with his daughter. He knew they would understand but it was going to be difficult to leave none the less. Matt got to the airport in plenty of time and as always the flight was late so instead of getting in the air around nine it was closer to eleven, before lift off he made a quick call to his dad, who would be picking him up at the airport, then he settled back and closed his eyes for the long flight home.

Matt's flight got in late Sunday night almost midnight due to a layover in Chicago, his dad was there waiting for him as he walked through the gate Gilbert smiled, Matt got his bags and joined his dad.

" Was your flight okay " he asked.

Matt shrugged " Better than most " he answered.

" How was LA " he asked as they got to his truck.

Matt tossed his bags in " Good " he replied.

Gilbert and Matt got in the truck " You aren't much of a talker tonight, you okay " he asked knowing Matt was still recovering " Your back alright after that long flight " he worried.

" Yeah my back hasn't really been a problem " he told him. " Dad I had to make a decision and "

" You're moving to LA " he finished Matt's sentence for him.

" How did you know " Matt asked.

" Cause I figured you would want to be closer to your daughter and it only makes sense for you to move there " Gilbert told him.

Matt nodded " Yeah that's how I figured it too, I'm gornna see if Jeff wants to buy my place and then use that to get a place there if he doesn't then I might just get an apartment " he said.

His dad laughed " I can just see you in an apartment in LA "

" Yeah maybe not " he agreed.

" Why ain't ya going to stay with Eve and Faith " he asked.

Matt sighed " We decided for Faith sake that we should just be friends "

Gilbert nodded " Oh I see, you're both afraid of getting hurt, ya know Matthew you miss out on a lot of good things that can happen if you worry about the bad things that haven't " he said and that was the end of their conversation about the subject and they mostly talked about Matt's trip and his return and that they were both so proud of Jeff.


	10. Chapter 10

ch 10

Monday after noon Matt sat in his doctor's office waiting to find out if he was going to make the Royal Rumble or not, the nurse called his name and he sighed following her to the back. Soon the doctor came in he asked Matt a few questions about how he's been feeling, then examined his back.

" So what do you think doc " he questioned.

The Dr. smiled " I see no reason you can't start training, your xrays look good and you've healed nicely, your therpist says he's done all he can do with you. I want you to keep doing the excercises though and continue with the chiorpractor and massage therapy but its all just a matter of keeping the muscles strong and when your back starts to act up take it easy for a day or so " he said.

" Easier said than done in my line of work doc " Matt replied. " I'm going to need my full chart, I'm moving to LA and I like to keep my medical records with me " he said.

" Just sign a release form and while your doing that I'll be writing up your clearence papers " he said.

" Thanks doc " Matt hopped down off the table and shook his hand.

Matt knew if he was going to make any showing at the Royal Rumble that he had better get back into ring shape and that ment a trip back to the House of Pain, the gym he went to when he was recovering from his knee injury.

" Hey Matt " his friend smiled. " I have three willing victi, uh opponets for you to work with, this is Tyler Harris, Justin Mullen and Waytt Nelson " he introduced them

" Good to meet you Matt " Justin said and extended his hand.

John put an arm around the guys " You boys here give my good buddy a good work out and there just might be a spot for you in the next show " he told them.

" Yes sir " they replied.

Matt took off his shirt and stepped into the ring " I don't want you to hold back I need to see how much I can take " Matt said and John nodded, he motioned for Waytt to go in the ring and work with Matt.

When they finished Matt was litterly spent, he was covered in sweat, bruises, and he looked as if he had been sunburned on vairous parts of his body that had huge red blotches, he was sore but a good sore and other than some tightness his back wasn't hurting at all. Matt was sipping a water and talking to John.

" Some of those guys have real potential " he said.

John nodded " Lot of them start that way and then I find out they just don't have the passion, that thing you've never lost " he said to Matt.

Matt chuckled " Well maybe for a split second, once or twice I may have " he said.

John laughed " So when are you going back on the road " he asked.

" Next week, I'll do some matches and all to work off the ring rust, hit ROH, BTW and what not before the Rumble " he told him.

" Well just because you're back on the road don't be a stranger " John said.

Matt flinched " yeah well truth is man I'm leaving Cameron " Matt told him.

" A Hardy is moving out of Carolina, must be serious " he said.

Matt nodded " I have a daughter and she's sixteen, I've missed so much I don't plan on missing any more " he said.

John sighed " Wow sixteen huh, you were about that age when she was born then "

" Yeah, he mom left and I just found out about her a little while ago, I spent Christmas with her and her mom and its killing me being away from her right now " he said.

John patted Matt on the back " You're a good man Matt " he said.

Monday night Matt sat down to see what Jeff was up to on RAW as he went to sit on the couch he felt that tightening that the doctor was talking about, that would be something he would just have to learn to live with. Early in the show it was said that Jeff Hardy would be taking on Umaga for the IC title and Matt knew it was going to be an awesome match, Jeff had been doing so well since his return and Matt was very proud of him. After RAW was over Matt decided to go soak in the hot tub for awhile knowing that would loosen his tight back, he was just about to get in when his phone rang, he saw it was Faith and he smiled.

" Hey baby girl " he said.

" Hey dad, what are you doing " she asked.

He didn't want to say he was sore so he made something up " Just sitting here after watching RAW " Matt told a little white lie.

" Yeah me too, wow Uncle Jeff kicked butt tonight " she said.

Matt laughed " He sure did, what are you up to " he asked.

She sighed " Nothing I'm borde, mom had to work a double so I didn't get to go get my lisense today "

" I'm sorry about that but it will happen "

" I know, i hung out with April some "

" How's she doing " he asked.

" Her shoulder is hurting still " she told him.

" Yeah its a real painful injury and I've done it enough to know " Matt said rubbing the area in memory.

" I wish I coulda come there with you " she said.

Matt smiled " Yeah but we talked about that and if I'm going to get things wrapped up here then its better you stay there " he reminded her.

" So you are really going to do it huh, move from Cameron " she asked.

" I said I would didn't I " he asked.

" Yeah but, well things happen " she said.

" That's true but when I say something I do my best to stick to it " he told her. " I'll tell ya what you can do me a favor and start looking for houses for me alright " he asked.

" Okay, any requirments " she asked.

" Whatever you think I'd like and then when I get there you can show me what you picked out " he said as he pressed on the tight muscles in his lower back trying not to wince.

" Alright, well night dad "

" Night sweetheart " he said and they hung up.

Shortly after their conversation Eve came home and saw Faith on the computer " good morning " she said kissing the top of her head, she looked at the moniter. " Are we planning to move " she asked.

" No I'm checking out houses for dad " she said.

" Oh did he call " Eve asked.

" I called him " she told her mom.

" How's he doing " she asked worried he may have gone home and over done it the first day.

Faith shrugged " Fine I guess he didn't really say we mostly talked about Uncle Jeff's match, the move and April " she said.

She couldn't help but notice that she didn't mention her name so Matt must have not asked about her, all the better she thought.

" I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late " she told her.

Matt's backache subsided more and more as he got used to taking bumps again, he was all set to go back on the road this Friday, the WWE would be in Anaheim and Matt had a huge surprise for Faith, but first he would have to let Jeff know they wern't going to be neighbors much longer and see if he wanted to buy his house. Matt went down to Jeff's Wedensday after noon thinking if Jeff had got in late he would be up by now, Beth answered the door.

" Hey " she smiled. " Welcome back "

" Thanks " Matt said. " Jeff around " he asked.

" Yeah he's in the shower, want some coffee " she offered.

Matt nodded " Yeah thanks " he said.

Beth poured him a cup " So how's Faith and Eve doing " she asked handing him the coffee mug.

" Good " he nodding sipping the hot beverage.

Jeff came into the kitchen " BETH QUICK CALL THE POLICE " he told her.

Matt about spilled his coffee and Beth cried " WHY WHAT"S WRONG "

Jeff chuckled " Cause _There's a Stranger in my House _" he began to sing.

" Real funny asshole " Matt said and the brothers hugged.

" What's up man " Jeff asked leaning on the counter, Beth gave him a cup of coffee and stood next to him.

" Well I came to let you guys know something, I'm moving to LA to be near Faith " he said getting it out quickly.

Jeff's smile faded " You're leaving Cameron man " he questioned in a somber tone.

Matt nodded " I have to bro, I've missed so much with my daughter already it kills me being so far from her so if I move there then when I'm home I can spend time with her, you understand right " he asked.

" Yeah man I understand its just, well it a shock " he said.

" That brings me to my next point, you want to buy my house " he asked.

Jeff looked at Beth who lite up like a Chirstmas tree and nodded her head, Jeff and Matt laughed " How much : Jeff questioned.

" I'll make ya a good deal " he said.

Friday morning Beth drove Matt and Jeff to the airport and they flew to Anaheim, then drove the short distance to LA to surprise Faith, they got there just as the floor routines began.

" We didn't miss anything did we " Matt asked as he and Jeff sat next to Eve.

She gasped " Oh my God, you're here " she said and hugged then both. " She's up next " Eve said.

After Lisa finished her routine Faith was announced " Next we have Faith Hardy on the mat " the announcer said.

" She wants to change her last name she asked me if I minded and I said no " Eve told Matt.

Matt and Jeff stood up and clapped " Go Get Em Baby " Matt called and Faith saw him and her Uncle a bright smiled filled her face.

Her routine was perfect and she earned the first perfect score of the night, after her routine Faith waved to the crowd and blew kisses to her family.

" She nailed that " Jeff said.

Matt nodded " She's really good "

" She's been doing this since she was three " Eve told them.

April and her mother came over " I thought I saw you " she said to Eve. " Faith was great "

Eve gave her a hug " She was " she agreed. " I'm sorry you got hurt April " Eve said.

" I'll compeat next year " April said. " Mom this is Matt and " she gasped " Oh my God Jeff Hardy " she exclaimed as she laid eyes on the younger Hardy brother.

" Oh my God its Jeff Hardy is my full name but you can call me Jeff " he said extending his hand and April blushed.

" What happened there " Jeff asked seeing the sling.

" I dislocated my shoulder " she told him.

Jeff winced " Oo I know that hurts " he recalled.

" A little " she said " But I had to come support my team " she told him.

" Good for you " Matt said.

" I didn't get the chance to thank you for all you did for April " Lynn said and gave Matt a hug.

" I'm sure you would have done the same for Faith " he said and seeing Lynn hug Matt gave Eve a slight pang of jealousy.

After the competition Matt took everyone out to lunch to celebrate Faith's team winning the competition, it was him and Jeff, Eve and Lynn, and April and Faith all at Outback.

" So what did you think when you looked up and saw us up there " Jeff asked.

" I was like is that my dad and Uncle, then you guys yelled and I was like yup. I can't believe you guys came I'm so happy " she said hugging Matt's arm.

" We're wrestling, well Jeff is wrestling about an hour from here " Matt said.

Faith's eyes opened wide " Can we go, please mom can we " she asked.

" Oh hun I doubt we can get tickets " she told her.

" Well actually I get tickets to the shows and so does Jeff, we just don't use them much " hr told Eve.

" Can we go then, Miss and April too " she asked.

" I don't see why not " Matt said. " That is if your mom wants to " Matt looked at Eve.

" Yeah, I'd love to see Jeff in action " Eve said.

" Alright I guess when we leave you guys can just leave with us " Matt said.

" I need to change I'm not going in this " Faith protested.

Matt laughed " Oh right well we can run by your place first " Matt said.

Lynn and April went home to change too and Jeff had to run to the store, Faith was in the shower so that left Matt and Eve alone.

" It was really great you showing up and bringing Jeff, I think that made her day " Eve said.

" I was glad I could I really wanted to be there " he said.

Eve rubbed her neck and shoulder " I wasn't sure if I was going to make it that's the second week in a row I've had to work a double " she said.

" Sore huh " Matt asked.

" Oh now I know how you feel, well maybe not like that but, yes " she said.

Matt sat on the couch sideways and moved Eve so her back was too him then he began to massage away the tension in her neck and shoulders, Eve groaned as his large hands made short work of the knotted muscles.

" Um Matt you missed your calling instead of breaking necks you should be massaging them " she cooed.

Matt laughed " Nah I only have a few select clintel " he said as he moved down her back and began to work the soreness in her lower back as well.

" I'm ready " Faith said coming into the living room.

" Um I'm not " Eve purred and Faith smiled seeing her mom and dad getting along.

Jeff came in and it was time to go so Matt stopped the massage " That will be fifty bucks " he held out his hand playfully.

" It was worth a hundred " Eve told him.

Matt laughed " Alright then a hundred " he said still holding his hand out.

Eve playfully slapped him in the chest " Let's go before you're late " she said and they left.

Jeff followed Matt in their rental car while Matt drove Faith's SUV, they wern't ready for her to go on the interstate just yet.


	11. Chapter 11

ch 11

Faith came out of the school all smiles because Eve was taking her to get her lisense today and then she would be able to drive herself wherever she wanted to go and not have to have her mom with her.

" This is going to be so cool " she said excited.

Eve looked before she pulled out of the parking spot " Yes but its also a big responsibility and there will be rules to follow " she reminded her.

" I know dad gave me the same lecture " she sighed.

" Good " Eve said.

They pulled into the parking lot of the DMV and Faith nearly jumped out of the SUV, her phone rang " It's dad " she said to Eve. " Hey dad " she said.

" Hey babe, just wanted to call and wish you good luck on your test " he sounded tired.

" Thanks you sound beat " she said.

" I haven't been to bed yet we broke down in the middle of nowhere and couldn't get a signal on the phone but I'm alright, I'm going to go now because I'm about to fall asleep bye hun I love you "

" Thanks dad I love you too " she said and they hung up. " Dad wanted to say he loved me and good luck " she grinned.

" That was nice how's he doing " she asked.

Faith frowned " He broke down and had to spend the night in his car so he's pertty tired he didn't stay on long " she giggled I think he was falling asleep "

Inside it was very busy they took a number and waited to be called, Faith was one of the last people to go for her raod test, she passed the written exam with flying colors. Eve waited inside as not to make her nervous and she over herd a couple of women talking, she was trying not to eves drop but when she herd them say " Matt Hardy " she couldn't help it.

I'm glad he fell I wish when they fired him he would have stayed gone " one said.

" Yeah he's a has been " the other laughed.

" No he's a never was, and ya know I herd he got some ring rat knocked up a long time ago and then ran out on her and the baby "

" I herd the same thing " the other replied.

" That kid is better off not knowing him, he's an awful role modle "

" Well I herd he found about the kid and is now forcing the mother to let him see it "

" That's horrible the kid would be better off the fall had killed him "

That was all Eve could stand and she jumped up and walked over to them " Let me tell you bitches something, first Matt Hardy is a loving and caring man and a wonderful father, second I'm no damn ring rat, Matt and I were in love when our daughter was concieved and third if I hear either of you say he's better off dead one more time I will kick both your asses up and down Hollywood Buolvard " she said pointing in their faces.

Security came over " Is there a problem here " he asked.

Eve looked at the guard " No sir I think it's been solved " she said and went over to wait for Eve.

Soon after that Eve came through the doors " I passed " she said and Eve gave her a big hug, the two women looked and wispered back and worth and Eve could just imagine what they were saying.

" I'm so proud of you " she said. " How about lunch to celebrate " she asked.

" Can April come " she asked.

" Sure " Eve said putting her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

" Mom why were those women looking at us like that " she asked.

" Who knows " Eve lied.

After lunch they dropped April off and went home, there was another surprise from Matt waiting for her next door.

The neighbor Mrs. Wood came over with flowers and a teddy bear " These were delivered while you were gone " she said and gave them to Eve.

Eve read the card " Aw they're from your dad " she said and gave them to Faith.

She read the card " These are from me and Uncle Jeff were so proud of you congradulations on being a new driver be safe and we love you, PS I paid for it

" That is so sweet " Mrs Wood said.

" You better go put them in water " Eve said and thanked Mrs. Wood for her time.

Matt flew to Calfornia on Wedensday for the soul purpose of looking for a house, he had herd every sales pitch under the sun and was growing fustrated, he knew it was him and that he was looking for a house like the one he had in Cameron and that was the problem LA was far from Cameron. He pulled up to what must have been the tenth house that day and rubbed his temples his head was killing him. The realator hadn't gotten there yet so he decided to call and see if Faith wanted to meet him for dinner, he dialed her cell phone and she answered on the third ring.

" Dad " she said in a hushed voice.

" Where are you " he asked.

" The library I have a report to do " she told him.

Matt sighed " Oh sorry, hey I just wanted to see if you wanted to meet me for dinner " he asked.

" You're in town "

" Yeah I'm house hunting and I think this woman forgot I was coming " he said looking down the road.

" Sure I'll meet you at Applebee's around six " she said.

" Sounds good, hey she just pulled in so I'll let you go " he said and they hung up.

Matt got out of his car " Hello Mr. Hardy, I'm Jill Hues we spoke on the phone " she reminded him. " Did you take a look inside yet " she asked.

" No, its it locked " he asked.

She shook her head " Nope " she replied and opened the door.

Matt was impressed with the living room, it had vaulted ceelings and he noticed it also had a third floor that looked over the main room as well. They walked around and she rambbled about this feature and that before coming to a room where the door was closed.

" And I would have to say that this Mr. Hardy is the selling point of the house " she opened the double doors. " This is the artium it's fully enclosed with glass but the doors slide open for the warmer months.

" What's that " Matt asked.

" I thought you'd never ask, this Mr. Hardy is an inground hot tub compleat with a chair and jets to soothe away the aches and pains of moving "

" Amoung other things " Matt mumbled.

" I'm sorry did you say something " she asked.

" Um, no " Matt said.

" Well Mr. Hardy that's it what do you think " she asked.

" I'll think it over and get back to you " he said.

" Alright but don't be too long I'm showing this house all week and it's first come first served " she told him.

" I won't " Matt said he thanked her for her time and decided to go to the hotel he was staying at.

He was waiting to check in when he herd a famuliar voice and felt someone tap his shoulder he turned around and smiled.

" Amy hey " he smiled.

" Hey yourself I didn't know you guys were in town " she said.

" Well were not, I'm here house hunting " he said and her jaw dropped open.

" Did you just say you were house hunting here in LA " she asked.

Matt went on to explain things to her " Wow I can't believe you have a daughter Matt " she gasped.

" Yeah me either, say I'm meeting her for dinner, wanta join us " he offered.

" Sure, beats hot dogs with the band again " she laughed.

Matt and Amy got to the resturant before Faith did she was about to leave when Eve pulled into the driveway, she got out and so did Faith.

" Where are you going " she asked.

" I'm meeting dad for dinner " she said.

Eve gasped " Oh he's here " she asked.

Faith nodded " Yeah he's house hunting, hey why don't you come " she offered.

Eve shrugged " I dunno "

" Come on we'll have a nice family dinner out, hop in " Faith coaxed and Eve did.

Matt and Amy got a table and ordered some drinks while they waited " So I herd you had an accident " she asked.

Matt nodded " Yeah I fell off a ladder, a rather high ladder, not one of my better stunts "

" Ashley said it was bad, I wanted to come see you but, well you know " she said and sipped her drink. " How are you now, ya back yet " she asked.

Matt shifted a little " I'm working on it, been kicking some ass in the gym " he said.

" Good, wow I can't believe your a dad Matt, I can't wait to meet your daughter "

" Yeah she's something " Matt stated.

Faith and Eve got to the resturant and she pulled into a parking spot " There's dad's rental " she said as they got out.

Eve looked " How do you know " she asked.

Eve laughed " Trust me I know dad " she said.

They went inside and Faith said she was meeting someone and gave her last name of Hardy,

" Yes right this way " the hostess said and lead them to Matt's table.

Matt saw Faith and smiled, the smile faded to shock when he saw Eve was with her " We'll need another chair " Matt said gaining control once more. " Have a seat ladies, this is Amy, and this is Faith, my daughter, and her mom Eve " Matt made the introductions. " Can I get another " he asked holding up his glass before the hostess left.

" Sure Mr. Hardy " she said. " And for you ma'am " she asked.

" I'll have an ice water with lemon " Eve said,

" Me too " Faith replied sitting down next to Matt.

" And you ma'am " she asked Amy.

" What the hell, yeah " she said and gave her the glass.

The situation couldn't have been more akward if Matt himself had planned it, there was little conversation going on and the most anybody spoke was to order then they all sat pecking at their food, Matt excused himself to go to the bathroom. Amy then did the same and she caught up to Matt,

" Hey I'm goning to cut out of here, sorry I didn't mean to complicate things for you " she said.

Matt rubbed his neck nervously " Yeah um, I had no idea Eve was coming with Faith, sorta like they had no idea you would be her either " he chuckled a bit.

" I'll pay ya back for dinner and all " she said.

" Don't worry about it, my treat " Matt said and Amy thanked him then left.

Matt went back to the table and it was still quiet at first Faith broke the silence " So dad did you find anything " she asked.

Matt surprised that a conversation was taking place answered " Yeah I think so, there a place over on Ridgemont I looked at, simular to mine " he said.

Eve hadn't eaten much she pushed her plate forward " I'm really tired are you ready to go " she asked Faith.

" Um yeah sure mom " she said getting up " I just need to use the bathroom " she said.

" I'll wait for you in the truck " Eve said and got up to leave.

Matt paid for dinner and hurried out after Eve, he wanted some answers as to why she was so upset with him, and he was going to get them

" Hold on " Matt said placing his hand on the door so she couldn't open it.

Eve rolled her eyes " What do you want Matt I'm tired " she said.

" I'd like to know what the hell I did to get the cold shoulder from you all through dinner " he asked.

" If I have to tell you then it's not woth it "

Matt growled Eve always had a way of talking in circles and it drove Matt crazy " Okay so were back to fucking head games, well Eve I'm not playing head games with you, I'm not sixteen and neither are you so grow the hell up and talk to me " he said.

" No " she replied.

Matt about lost his mind he grabbed his hair and looked like a psycho as he paced around the truck growling like a bear.

" No, no, alright fine Eve if that's the way you want things between us then fine " he said not really listening to how stupid he sounded or looked. " Tell Faith I said good night " he said getting into his rental, Faith was right that was his rental. And he squeeled tires out of the parking lot.

Faith came out of the resturant " Where's dad " she asked.

Eve shrugged " I guess he's going back to Amy " she said and got in the truck.

Matt pounded the sterring wheel in fustration she had his head spinning in a million different directions and really why did he care if she was mad at him or not, yeah they have a daughter together but it doesn't mean they answer to each other, was she jealsous of Amy the thought crossed his mind. No she made it clear that she only wanted to be friends " UGH " he shouted, now he was arguing with himself. I need a drink he told himself and headed back to the hotel.

Matt walked into the hotel lounge and sat at the bar, he ordered a drink and was sipping it when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" I guess dinner didn't go as you planned " Amy said taking the seat next to him.

Matt shook his head and rubbed his temples he was getting a killer headache " No it didn't " he stated.

Amy took his drink before he even got a chance to drink any of it " Alright come on this isn't going to do you any

good " she said and pushed the drink to the ber tender who disposed of it.

" Hey I was going to drink that " he protested.

" Nope cause then you will wake up with a worse headache than ya have now " she got up and took his hand.

" Where are we going since you seem to be making all my decisions tonight " he asked a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

Amy tossed some money on the bar " Up to your room and talk " she said.

Matt frowned but he went willingly, he wasn't planning on talking then again he wasn't planning on leaving the bar so soon and not getting a drink either.

They got up to Matt's room and Amy took his key and let them in, Matt flopped down on the bed and covered his head with a pillow, Amy frowned and went in his gear bag and got out a bottle of Advil that she knew would be there, she got two pills and some water and went over to the bed.

" Here take these " she said.

Matt sat up and took the pills then lay back down on his stomach, Amy rubbed his back soothingly at first but then decided she would give him a massage to help with getting rid of the headache.

" You want to take this off " she asked pulling at his shirt. Matt sat up on his knees and took off his shirt tossing it on the floor. " The belt too " she said.

Matt again sat up and undid his belt " Ya want my pants too " he asked.

" Are you offering them " she grinned.

" No " he said and lay back down resting his head on his arms.

Amy ran her fingers lightly over his bare back and giggled when he squirmed " Stop " he said.

" Aw are you ticklish " she asked doing it again, this time she ran her nails all the way up to his neck and Matt cringed, she knew damned well what it was doing to him.

" Damn it Amy you know what that does " he said to her.

Amy laughed " Yeah I know " she said.

" If you're going to rub my back then do it " he said with a little laugh so she knew he wasn't getting upset at her little game.

" Okay " she pouted.

She started at his neck and shoulders and found they were very tense and he needed this, she got more serious as she moved down his spine, he winced a bit and flinched when she got to the place where he had sugrery, she lightly ran her fingers over the scar.

" Does it still bother you " she asked.

Matt shrugged " Sometimes " he said.

" Now " she asked.

" Yeah " he said and she made sure to work that area real good, when she finished she lay next to him and just ran her fingertips up and down his back, not trying to tickle of arouse him.

" You stii awake " she asked.

" Umhm " he answered.

" How's your headache " she asked.

" Gone " he replied.

" Want to fool around " she asked.

Matt's eyes popped open " What " he asked leaning up on his elbows.

Amy grinned " I said do you want to fool around, no strings attached just some good sex " she questioned.

Matt and Amy may have had some problems as a couple but sex wasn't one of them " What the hell " he said and leaned in to kiss her.


	12. Chapter 12

ch 12

The what the hell mantality didn't last long though they were locked in a kiss, both naked and Matt sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

" I can't do this " he said. " I want to but I can't " he told Amy.

" Come on Matt I'm sure I can help with that " Amy said reaching down and feeling his erection.

" That's not the problem " he said.

Amy grinned " I can see that " she said going to kiss him but he pulled back. " Matt what's wrong " she asked.

" I dunno, I guess it has to do with Eve " he said as he got up and slipped his pants back on.

" So you like her huh " she asked.

Matt laughed " I think its more than that but yeah I like her " he said.

" And you're not worried about the fact that she betrayed you " she asked and Matt sort of cocked his brow at her " Never mind don't answer that " Amy said getting up " Mind if I use you shower " she asked.

Matt was putting on his shoes and grabbed his shirt off the floor " Help yourself " he said.

" Where are you going " she asked.

" For a walk I need to do some thinking " he said.

Matt walked out the door and about ten mins later Amy herd his cell phone ring, she wasn't going to answer it but she thought it might be important so she did.

" Hello " she said.

" Oh I'm sorry I must have dialed the wrong number I was trying to reach Matt " Eve said.

" No this is his phone, can I take a message " she asked.

" No message, thanks " and she hung up.

Matt walked for a while how far and how long he wasn't sure but his back and knee were both hurting like hell, he looked up and saw he was standing outside of Eve's house and he figured as long as he was there he mind as well go another round with her. He walked up on the porch and knocked on the door, Eve answered it but didn't seem to happy to see him.

" Faith is asleep " she said.

Matt looked at his watch " I figured as much " he said.

" What can I do for you " she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

" How about for starters tell me what the hell I did wrong " he asked.

Eve sighed " Matt I don't have time for this and don't you think Amy will be wondering where you went to " she asked.

Matt was stunned " Amy " he asked.

" Yeah Matt I called and she answered your phone, its late and..."

" I left my phone in my room when I went to take a walk " he explained.

" Matt " she paused. " You walked all the way here from the hotel " she gasped.

" Yeah, so I wasn't even there with her when you called and why is who I'm with any of your concern anyhow " he asked.

" I...I " she stuttered. " I guess its not " she said.

" God Eve you have my head spinning in so many direstions right now " he said sounding fustrated.

" I'm sorry Matt I didn't mean to confuse you I just, I don't want to see any of us hurt, you, me and most of all Faith " she said.

Matt nodded " Alright, but you have to stop sending me these mixed emotions Eve, one min you want to be friends, the next your pissed off I'm with my ex, and now your back to the friends bit "

" I know Matt, I just don't know what I want, I thought I did and now I'm not sure " she said.

Matt leaned on the rail to take some of the weight off his back " I can't put my life on hold again for you Eve, I'm getting too old for that and there's things I want that I don't want to put off or they may never happen " he said.

She knew what he was talking about and it wasn't fair for her to ask him to put his life on hold not after she was the one who left him.

" I wouldn't ask you to do that, I have no right to ask anything of you " she said.

" Some things you do " he said.

" So what now " she asked.

Matt shook his head " I have no clue " he said.

" Do you want to come in " she offered.

" Nah I better head back " he said.

" You want a ride, that long walk couldn't have been good on your back " she said.

" Yeah " he told her.

" I'll go grab my keys " she said and went inside.

As they were driving to the hotel Eve asked " So are you and Amy going to get back together " she asked.

Matt shook his head " I can't trust her so no " he told Eve. " And before you ask yeah I trust you " he said.

" I was going to ask that " she said.

" Our situation is different " he said.

Eve pulled up to the hotel and Matt went to get out but paused " Thanks for the ride " he said.

" Not a problem " she replied.

" Well night " Matt said and got out of the car.

" Night " she said. " And I'm sorry for being so rude to Amy and you " she applogized.

Matt laughed " Don't worry were used to it " he said and waved as she waved back, then he disappeared into the hotel.

I wish I could tell him what I really want Eve thought as she headed back home.

Matt opened up the door to his room and saw Amy lying there watching TV " Feel better " she asked.

Matt sat down to take off his shoes " Depends on what you mean " he said.

" Aw are you sore from your walk over to Eve's " she cooed.

" How did you know " he asked.

Amy laughed " Matt you can't let anything go " she told him, he shrugged. Amy knealed up behind him " You're tense again " she said and started to massage his shoulders. " I know a way of working off this stress " she said.

Matt sighed " No strings " he asked.

" None " she said and moved so she was straddling his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to him, this time he didn't pull away.

Amy began to slowly undo Matt's belt and then his jeans, she reached in and felt his member " Getting a little crowded in there " she said as she massaged his cock.

" Guess you better take it out " Matt said.

Amy knew what he wanted and she slid off his lap and gently pushed him back onto the bed, then pulled his pants off followed by his underware. She then knelt between his legs and ran her hand up and down his shaft grinning at the moans he was emitting.

" You like that " she asked the answer ovious.

Then she began to suck just the head and caused Matt to shiver she was enjoying toying with him, Matt was loosing control he wanted her badly.

" Fuck this " he said and grabbed her and flipped her onto her back, he started to take off her pants but they were tied.

" Hold on Matt don't rip my pants " she said but she was loving that she had him so worked up.

" Move em or loose em " Matt told her and she did.

Matt positioned himself over her hips and slid his member inside, she was as wet as he was if not more he began to pump in and out slowly at first and then as the excitment increased so did his thrusts until he was banging into her, Amy always liked it a little rough.

" How about you, you like it " he asked.

" Um babe you know I do " she moaned in satisfaction.

A little while longer and Matt spilled his jusices deep inside her, then he rolled off onto the other side of the bed. Amy rolled over and rubbed her hand over his chest.

" You haven't lost your touch " she told him.

" You neither " he panted, then winced.

" You okay " she asked.

" Yeah I just stink is all, I'm going to go take a shower " he said and got up.

Amy grabbed his hand " Want some company " she offered.

Matt shrugged " If ya want " he said.

" I just need to get something to drink, want anything " she asked.

" A water thanks " he said a bit dry himself.

Amy grabbed the card key " be right back "

Matt nodded and went into the bathroom he turned on the water and let it run a bit before adding some cold, he then stepped into the spray, the hotel had great water pressure and he let it massage his sore muscles. Matt lowered his head and let the water run over his neck and shoulders and down his back, his hands resting on the wall and the curtian rod. Amy stepped in and saw he was relaxing she placed her hands on his lower back and pressed her fingers into the tightened muscle there, Matt groaned. Amy smiled and kept the massage up, she leaned up to his ear and asked.

" Mind if I stay, I hate sleeping alone " she said.

Matt mumbled a response resembling he didn't care " As long as you keep doing this " he said.

The next morning Amy woke up and Matt had his arm around her, she looked back to see him sleeping peacfully next to her and smiled. She lay back down but his cell phone rang and woke him up, it was the realator.

" Hello " he said and Amy couldn't make out what the woman was saying, Matt laughed " Alright I'll meet you there " he said and hung up. He still had a strange smile on his face.

" What's up " Amy asked.

Matt shook his head " When the owners found out it was me intrestead in the house they said they would knock two grand off their asking price and pay all closing costs if I have lunch with them " he told her.

" Wow " Amy gasped. " You going to buy the house " she asked.

Matt nodded " Yeah I think I am " he said as he dialed Faith's number.

" Hello " she answered.

" Hey its dad I'm about to go have lunch with the owners of the house I'm fixing to buy, wanna come " he asked.

" Sure " she said. " Where "

" I'll come by and get ya in about an hour or so " he said.

" Okay " Faith said and they hung up.

Amy ran her hand up his arm " Its great that you two are close "

Matt nodded " Yeah could have gone in the other direction and she could have hated me for not being there " he said.

" Yeah but you didn't know " she reminded him.

" Still " he said. " You going to hang out here " he asked.

Amy looked at her watch " Actually I need to jet I have a photo shoot with the band and a gig tonight, you should come it's at Rooks " she said.

Matt shrugged " We'll see I might just fly back to Cameron tonight and get a few things done before I go back on the road Friday, I'm on my own right now until I'm fully cleared so a few signings, promotions things like that " he said Amy knew the drill.

Amy stood up and she was wearing Matt's shirt, the Stronger than Death one and he had to laugh it had such an ironic twist to it.

" Yeah I know I was thinking the same thing when I grabbed it out of your bag last night " she said.

" Keep it " he told her.

" Thanks " she hugged him. " I better get going, see ya around " she said.

" Yup " Matt said and she got her things and left.

Matt got dressed and went to pick up Faith for his discount lunch as he thought of it, sometimes it really amazed him how much people were willing to do just to hang out with one of them, he laughed thinking he would have had lunch with them either way but two grand and closing costs was a nice treat too.

Matt pulled into the driveway and saw another car was there, Faith hurried out to meet him and was about to get in the car when he got out.

" Hey I'm ready " she said.

Matt laughed " Are you in a rush or something " he asked.

" Um no I'm just um hungry " she said.

" Okay but do you mind if I use the bathroom first " he said closing the car door.

Faith gasped " You can't " she said.

" You are acting very strange even for a teenager, I really have to go " he told her.

" Its broke " she lied.

" Oh well there's more than one " he said.

Faith shook her head " Nope something with the plumbing had to shut off the water " she said.

" Really, maybe I should take a look " he said knowing she was up to something.

Faith grabbed his arm " Um you can't see mom has a plumber here and he's really old and he hates to be watched over so come on " she said.

Matt frowned and turned to get back in the car as the front door opened and out came Dr. Lewis and Eve, she about fainted when she saw Matt. Dr Lewis reconized Matt and had to rub it in that Eve had invited him back after Matt all but threw him out.

" Matt nice to see you again " he said.

" We were just leaving " Faith said looking at her mother.

" Well now that the plumbing is fixed I'll be right back " Matt said and Faith bit her lip for lieing to her dad.

" You know I think I will have another cup of coffee before I go " Micheal said and put his arm around Eve.

As soon as they got inside Eve made some excuse to get away from Micheal and talk to Matt. she caught him coming out of the bathroom.

" Matt I can explain " she said.

Matt laughed and set his hands on her shoulders " You don't owe me an explination, I really had to go to the bathroom " he said.

" So you're not mad " she asked.

" No, if you want to hang out with Dr. Duh be my guest " he said.

Eve rolled her eyes " Matt, we happen to have a lot in common, he wrote a column in the New England Journal of Medicne " she told him.

" Next time I have to take a shit at the doctor's office I'll be sure to bring it with me " he said with as straight face as if he had said nothing humorus at all.

Eve laughed " Matt ' she swatted his chest. " You're bad "

Matt laughed " Reall its cool, you have fun with Dr. Do nothing but I have to get going "

" Okay " Eve said feeling at ease.

Faith came down the hall " Is everything alright " she asked her parents.

" Fine sweetie " her mom smiled.

" It's goood " Matt said.

Faith rolled her eyes " Then come on I really am starving " she said and they left.

They got in Matt's car and Faith asked " So things are really cool between you and mom " she asked knowing he wouldn't lie to her.

" Yeah babe your mom and I are fine " he said as he pulled out of the drivway. " Hun your mom and I are just friends she can do her thing and I can do mine, but it doesn't change how we feel about you okay " he said.

" Yeah its goood " she said.

Matt laughed and put the car in drive " Ya almost got it kid " he said.


	13. Chapter 13

ch 13

They got to the resturant and Matt's realator was there waiting outside, she smiled and walked over to his car.

" This is my daughter Faith " Matt introduced them.

" Hi I'm Carol " she said shaking Faith's hand. " Well let's go inside and buy a house " she offered.

Matt liked her optimistic tone, he held open the door for them, Carol turned to him and said.

" Mr. and Mrs. Keys are already inside, I came out to wait for you "

They went to the table it was set for four so the hostess brought another place setting for Faith. Carol began the introdcutions.

" Mr. Hardy this is Mr. Keys and his lovely wife Mrs. Keys and this is "

Mr. Keys cut her off " You don't have to tell us we know who he is " he extended his hand to Matt and they shook.

" This is my daughter Faith " Matt said.

" I read all about you on the internet " Mrs. Keys said.

Faith was taken back a bit by her statment as she wasn't ready for her life to be under a microscope, she smiled a weak smile, Matt saw how uneasy she looked.

" I plan to issue a statment about it as soon as I can so don't believe what they say " he said with a smile, Faith relaxed knowing Matt had it under control.

The waitress came and took their orders and Carol was ready to get down to business " Alright Mr. Hardy I have the agreement right here if you'd like to look it over " she said handing his a folder.

" Call me Matt please " he asked and Carol nodded.

" I have one for you too Mr. and Mrs. Keys " she gave them a copy as well.

" You don't have to be so formal I'm Adam and this is Mary " he said.

Lunch went well and everything seemed to be in order with the contract it was almost time to leave and Carol felt confident that she had closed the deal, they were finishing their drinks and Matt got up to use the restroom, Mary motioned to Adam and he nodded saying he needed to go too. Standing in front of the urnals Mr. Keys chuckled " Hard to get a word in with three women sitting at the table " he stated.

Matt laughed " Yeah it is " he agreed.

" Don't get me wrong though me and Mary enjoy each other's company very much " he told Matt. " Infact were what you might call a more modren couple "

Matt had no idea where this was going and Mr. Keys continued after zipping his pants, Matt leaned on the wall and listened.

" Are you famuliar with the term swining he asked.

Matt shook his head " Can't say that I am " he said.

Mr. Keys nodded " I didn't think you would be since your not married, its when couples share so to speak to keep the marrige exciting " Matt shifted uncomfortable with what he had just been told. " Anyhow Mary and I also like to invite people to join us in our love making, we had planned on asking you at lunch but with Faith there we though it would be better to wait "

Matt couldn't believe what this man had just asked him, he actually had just asked Matt to have sex with him and his wife.

Matt sorts stuttered a bit " Um look I'm uh, well " he searched for the right words. " i'm just not really into the whole sharing bit " he said feeling like he had made his point.

Mr. Keys nodded " I understand, how about just you and Mary and I'll watch " he asked.

Again Matt choked " Uh I um, I couldn't sleep with a married woman " he said.

Mr Keys patted Matt on the back " I understand its not for everyone, but don't worry the house is still yours if ya still want it " he said.

When Matt got back to the table Faith could tell something was wrong, Carol could too as Mr. Keys whispered to Mrs. Keys, Matt wasn't about to tell Faith about the conversation he had in the restroom so he just sat there until it was time to leave, he thanked them and escorted Faith to the car. Once inside she looked at Matt and asked.

" Dad are you alright "

Matt shook the memory from his head it was deffently the first time he had ever been asked to do anything like that.

" Yeah, yeah I'm fine " he said giving her a smile, she could tell he was holding back.

" Oh cause you just seemed different when you came back to the table " she said.

Matt thought what to say next and went with what came natural " I have a bit of a headache today, its nothing " he assured her.

" Are you sure " she asked and Matt frowned kicking himself for worring her.

" Yeah hun " he said.

Now she frowned " Are you going back to Cameron tonight " she asked.

" I need to I have a lot of packing to do and things to take care of " he said.

" When do you think you'll be out here " she asked.

" I'd like to be out here fully by the end of Feburary but I'll be on a full schedule come Jan 27 so we'll see " he told her.

" I wish I could come help you pack " she said.

" Why so I can get done faster, keep me on track " he asked.

Faith smiled a little " No because I miss you when you leave, but I guess I better get used to it huh "

" Yep " Matt said. " But there will be times if your a good girl that I'll take you with me " he told her.

Faith looked at him " Dad I'm sixteen " she reminded him.

" I know that " Matt replied giving her a wink as they pulled into the driveway.

" Are you going to come in and say by to mom " she asked.

" I guess I could my flight doesn't leave until six so " he undid his seat belt and got out.

They went inside and Faith went to her room to change into some sweats, Eve was at the kitchen table with her check book open and looking fustrated.

" Problem " Matt asked sitting in the chair next to her.

Eve sighed " I've done this ten times now and I just can't get it balanced right, see what you think " she said knowing Matt was freat at math.

" Right here is the problem " he said and showed her the error.

" How did you do that so fast " she asked.

Matt shrugged " I dunno I just saw it " he laughed.

Eve sighed again and Matt asked " Something else wrong " he said.

" No its just for the amount of time I spend at work I should be making more money but being an RN just isn't as luckertive as it used to be " she told him.

" If you need money..."

She cut him off " No its not that its just I'm I dunno ready to move on I've been thinking about going back to school for my NP but haven't had the time " she told him.

" NP, ya lost me there " Matt said.

" Oh NP is nurse practioner, kinda like a doctor but not as advanced, I could treat patients and all " she said.

" Then why not do it " he asked.

" I dunno, time I guess if I were going to school and working then I'd have no time with Faith at all and I have to work to pay for the house and all that " she told him.

" If this is what you really want I have a solution to your problem if you want to hear it " he said.

" Yeah what is it " she asked.

" You and Faith move in with me and I'll help you out while you go to school " he offered.

Eve patted his hand " Matt that is more than a generous offer but I still have my car payment, gas and other things "

" That's what I would help you out with "

" You'd make my car payment " she asked.

Matt got serious " Eve you've taken care of all of Faith needs monatary and everything else so I would gladly make your car payment, buy gas for the car, whatever you needed " he said.

Eve smiled " That's sweet of you Matt, I'll think about it " she said.

Faith came into the kitchen " Think about what "she asked.

" We were just talking, oh did you get the house " she asked Matt changing the subject.

" Uh yeah I think so " he said, he had that look again that he had when they left the resturant.

Faith started to massage Matt's neck " Is your headache coming back " she asked.

" Mm no but you can keep doing that your pertty good " he said.

" Yeah well I get lots of pratice " she said looking at her mom.

" When she was little I would pay her a dollar for a massage, its increased over the years " she winked at Faith.

" Oh so how much am I getting charged do I need to go to the bank " he teased.

" Nah this one is on the house " Faith said. " You did buy me a car " she said.

" Oh so mine cost eighteen grand huh " he asked.

" No I just meant, dad " she whined.

Eve laughed " I think I got a good deal then " she said.

" Do you want to see the house " Matt asked. " If your not busy "

" No I'm not busy, yeah we can go look at it " she said.

They piled into Matt's car since he was parked at the end of the driveway and headed over to the house, from the outside alone Eve gasped and then they went inside and she was in awe.

" This place is beautiful Matt " she said.

" Yeah, Come on I'll show you what sold me on this place " he said and took her into the atrium.

" Oh this is wonderful, you should put plants in here " she told him.

Matt laughed " Maybe you can help me decorate "

" Hey I've learned a lot from TLC "

Matt laughed " Yeah me too "

Eve smacked his arm as he feened innocent " Matt you are awful " she told him.

" That's another thing I need to do is find a good clinic here " he said.

" I know some people who work for different clinics I can get you some information " she offered.

" That would be great " Matt said.

" I can find out about other things too for you like do you use a massage therpist or a chiopractor " she asked.

" Both actually " he said.

" I'll talk to Maggie her daughter works for a chiopractor " she said.

" Sounds good " Matt replied. " Let me show you the rest of the house " he said.

Faith was relaxing in a chair bu the hot tub " You guys go I'll be right here " she said waving them off.

Matt laughed " Come on we'll let madam Faith have her leisure time, he wanted to tell Eve about Mr. Keys propsisition anyhow.

They went upstairs and Matt looked down and could still see Faith in the chair " You wouldn't believe what I was asked to do by these people " he wispered.

" What " Eve questioned.

" I went into the restroom before we left and the dude comes in there, we start talking then he asks me to have sex with him and his wife, ya know a threesome " he said.

Eve gasped " Oh my God Matt you're kidding "

Matt shook his head " No and when I turned the offer down he asked if I wanted to have sex with his wife and he would watch "

" That is just crazy I hope you said no " she replied.

Matt laughed " Yeah I said no, I was thinking if that's what they're asking for the house then they can keep it but he still went through with the deal, I was so shocked and Faith kept asking me what was wrong so I told her I had a headache. I wasn't about to tell my sixteen year old daughter what really happened "

" No I wouldn't have either, not that i have ever had that kind of offer or would want to " she added.

" It was a first and hopfully a last for me, I get propsisitioned all the time but not like that " he told her.

" I would have loved to have seen your face when you walked out of the restroom " she laughed.

" Yeah me too " he laughed with her.

Matt dropped Eve and Faith back at their place " Call me if you decide on what we talked about " he told Eve.

" I will " she said.

Faith hugged her dad " I miss you already " she said.

Matt kissed the top of her head " I'll be back soon, I'll call you when I get on the ground okay " he said and gave her a big hug. Then got in his car and drove back to the hotel to get his stuff ready to go home. When he got back to the hotel and was packing he found a note Amy had left him.

Matt,

I had a great time last night, take care and call me

Love Always

Amy

He smiled at the memory and tucked the note in his pocket, got his bags and headed to the front desk to check out.

About a week later Eve had just gotten in the door when the phone was ringing she saw on the caller ID it was Matt calling on his cell phone so she picked up before the answering machine could.

" Matt " she called not wanting him to hang up.

" Eve, hey " he sounded strange. " I kinda have some news and I wanted to be the one to tell Faith before it gets out "

" What's up " she asked.

" Jeff and I got into an accident " he herd her gasp. " We're alright though just a little bruised and banged up "

" Oh my God Matt what happened " she asked and she didn't notice that Faith had walked in the front door.

" What happened is dad okay " she asked.

" Hun your dad will tell you " she said and gave her the phone but stayed right there with her as she talked to Matt.

" Dad " Faith said.

" Hey baby " Matt replied.

" You don't sound too good, what's wrong " she asked.

" I'm okay, Uncle Jeff and I got into an accident outside the arena, I wanted to let you know and for you to hear it from me okay "

Faith gasped " Are you guys alright "

" Yeah were okay, we got checked out at the hospital and all that " he told her.

" Hospital, was it that bad " she cried and Eve put her arm around her.

" It looks worse than it was " he said.

" What do you mean " she asked.

Matt sighed " There were a lot of people around so I'm sure there are already pics on the net " he told her.

The door bell rang and Eve went to answer the door it was April and she looked shaken, she went into the living room where Faith was still on the phone with Matt.

" April just got here and I think she knows " she said.

" You know " April asked.

Faith nodded " I'm talking to my dad now " she said.

" Thank God cause it looked so bad " she told her. " Are they okay "

" He says so " Faith said not believing him.

" Yes we are okay " he restated.

" Is Uncle Jeff with you " she asked.

" He's right here you want to talk to him " he asked.

" Yes " she said she was worried about him too and wanted to hear he was alright.

" Hey kiddo " Jeff said and she could tell by his voice he was shaken too.

" Hey are you okay " she asked.

" Hun I'm fine and your dad is fine, I promise okay " he said.

Faith sighed " I'll believe it when I see you guys myself " she said.

Jeff chuckled at that, she was deffently Matt's daughter through and through " Okay " he said. " I'll let you talk back to your dad " he said and gave Matt the phone.

" Baby I have to go I need to get back, well get to the arena but I'll call you later okay " he said.

" Okay I love you and tell Uncle Jeff I love him too " she said.

" I will, love you too sweetie, and don't worry no matter what you may hear or see okay " he said.

" I'll try " she told him.

" Let me talk to mom real quick " he said and she gave the phone to Eve.

" Hello " she said.

" I wanted to let you know that the accident was bad, real bad and Jeff and I were really lucky, a truck hit us from behind and pinned us both inside our car, so they had to cut us out, we're banged up like I said but okay considering, its bound to be on the net so I wanted to warn you incase she sees the pictures. It was right in front of the arena, in fact its where the ambulence pulled and loaded us in, Vince made us go to the hospital on they did the whole back board, neck brace thing, so it looks bad " he told her.

Eve stifled another gasp " Alright, I'm glad every thing is okay with you guys " she wanted to ask him more but couldn't with Faith right there.

" Call me later when you can talk " he said. " I gotta go "

" Okay I will, take care " she said.

" We're in Ohio now and we'll be in Texas tomorrow night so I'll try and stop by there before I go to Cameron on Wedensday " he said.

That made Eve feel better " Okay talk to you then " she said.

" You did great " Matt told her.

" It wasn't easy " she said.

" I know, thanks " Matt repled.

" No problem " she said and they hung up.

Eve was about to take something out of the freezer when she herd Faith cry out " MOM COME HERE "

Eve ran into her room and saw they wer on the computer, she saw the pictures they w're looking at and held back a gasp.

" Look " she said with tears running down her cheeks.

Eve hugged her " That's why your dad called you and talked to you, he said it would look bad and it does but he's okay and Uncle Jeff you talked to him too and he's okay " she reminded her.

" It just looks so awful " she said.

Eve clicked out of the window and turned off the moniter " I think you should just listen to what your dad and uncle told you and stay off her for right now "

" Okay " she said and wiped her eyes.

Eve was surprised that Faith was in bed by nine o'clock that night and around ten she called Matt, he answered on the thrid ring.

" Hello " he said.

" Hey, she's sound asleep " she told him. " How are you feeling " she asked.

" Not so good " he said.

" I'll bet you didn't reinjure your back did you "

" No I'm just sore " she could hear that in his voice. " Hey Eve can I ask you something " he said.

" Sure " are you ever planning on getting your porch light fixed "

" Yeah it just needs a " she stopped " Wait a min why are you, hold on " she said and went and opened the front door, there stood Matt and Jeff.

" I was wondering when you were going to let us in " Matt said.

" Yeah well most normal people ring the doorbell or at least knock " she said in her defence. " Come on in , what are you guys doing here " she asked.

Matt and Jeff sat down slowly she could see the brothers were hurting " Vince took pitty on us and gave us the rest of the week off " Matt said.

" Can I get you guys anything, soda, tea some Motrine " she offered.

Jeff laughed and held his ribs " I'll take some coffee " he said.

" Yeah coffee sounds real good " Matt agreed.

" I just got some gormet coffee for Christmas I'll make some of that " she said and went into the kitchen.

Jeff took off his coat and winced he had gotten the worse of the crash and had bruised some ribs, he set the coat aside and eased back on the couch.

" I've decided that your bad luck " he told Matt.

" Me, why me " he asked.

" Cause I've been in three accidents in my life and only one of them was by myself, the other two were with you and of those three I had bruised ribs twice and both times it was with you " he stated.

Matt looked at him strangly " What the hell did you just say " he asked.

Jeff rolled his eyes " I said you're bad luck man let's just leave it with that "

Matt nodded he didn't want to try and decifer what Jeff was saying, not tonight anyway, Eve came back in with a tray of coffee she set it on the table and the guys attempted to lean forward and get a cup but winced.

" I think I better get it " she said and handed them each a cup of coffee. " You guys want cream and sugar " she asked.

" This is great, I'm freezing " Jeff said.

" I'm good " Matt replied. He shifted to a more comfortable position " I was thinking I could come over tomorrow before Faith goes to school and surprise her " Matt said.

Eve looked at the two men before her " And just where do you think you two will be going to have to come back from " she asked.

" What " Matt asked he was beginning to think the accident might have jarred his brain.

Eve laughed " You two are staying right here, I'll make up the guest room for Jeff, I'll sleep here and you can have my bed " she told them.

" I'm not kicking you out of your bed the couch is fine " Matt said.

" Matthew Hardy if you think I'm letting you sleep on this lumpy old couch the way you're feeling then you need your head examined " she declared.

" They did that already " he joked.

" Well than they need to do it again " she said making Jeff laugh and hold his sore ribs.

" Please no more humor I can't laugh " he said.

They finished their coffee and Jeff yawned, he didn't want to but it just happened " SHIT " he cursed.

" Maybe you should go lay down " Matt suggested, Jeff nodded and eased forward to put his cup on the tray. " Need a hand " he offered.

Jeff shook his head declining the offer " I can make it, wake me up befor my niece leaves tomorrow " he said.

" I will " Eve promised, Jeff waved and headed down the hall.

" Second room on your left " Matt called out to him.

" Want some more coffee " Eve offered.

" Nah I'm good " Matt said as he slid forward to put his cup on the tray, he stretched his arms above his head and winced holding his left shoulder and moving it to loosen the sore muscles.

" Maybe you should head on to bed too " she suggested.

" Yeah I think I will " Matt said and stood up slowly.

" Need a hand " Eve asked.

Matt grinned " No my hand is fine " he answered.

" I'd smack you for that one but you look beat up enough " she told him as she stood up too.

" Thanks for the coffee, night " he said.

" Hold on " Eve told him she carfully hugged him " You scared the hell out of me, I saw that damn car and about gasped right along with our daughter " she said. " I'm glad you were able to get here so soon so she can see you're both alright "

" Honestly it looks worse than it was " he told her.

" Yeah we'll see what you say tomorrow there big guy " she moved so he could go down the hall.

" Night " he said.

" Night " Eve replied as she sat on the couch and turned on the TV.


	14. Chapter 14

ch 14

The next morning Eve woke up and saw it was time to get Faith up so she put on her robe and went down the hall to her room which at the moment was being occupied by Matt, she knocked on the door not wanting to walk in on his if he was dressing or something,

" Come in " Matt said.

" I came to let you know Faith's alarm will be going off soon " she said.

Matt nodded and he sat up slowly rolling his neck and shoulders to loosen the stiff muscles, Eve watched him and frowned knowing he and Jeff would feel worse today than they did yesterday.

" You want some Motrine " she offered.

" I have some " he told her.

Matt got up and limped over to the chair and grabbed his shirt and painfully slipped it over his head

" Did you wake Jeff " he asked.

" No I wanted to get you up first " she said.

Matt gave a slight nod, he winced rubbing his neck " Let him sleep cause if he's like me he didn't get much sleep last night " he told her.

" I'm sorry "

" No I wanted to get up and let Faith see for herself that I'm alright "

Eve watched him limp slowly to the door ans sighed " I doubt your going to be able to show her that " she said.

" Watch me " Matt tossed over his shoulder.

By the time Matt got to Faith's door he wasn't limping and he was standing up straight, Eve didn't know how he could do it but he was. Matt let Eve peek in incase she was dressing, she was sound asleep in her bed, the alarm went off and she stirred, turned it off and didn't even open her eyes.

" Faith time to get up " Eve said stifiling a giggle.

" Just ten more mins " she whined.

" Time to get up " Matt said and her eyes popped open and she shot up in the bed.

" Dad " she cried and went to him giving him a hug, he had to bite back a yelp of pain.

Eve put her hand on his back to help steady him and said " Easy honey your dad is sore " she gave a gentle reminder.

Faith pulled back " I'm sorry did I hurt you " she asked.

" Not at all " Matt lied.

" How come your here " she asked.

" I wanted to show you I was alright so you didn't worry " he told her.

Faith looked him over and shrugged " Okay I guess I believe you " she said. " I'm going to go get a shower " she said.

Matt and Eve left so she could get ready for school, Eve looked at Matt from across the kitchen table and shook her head as she set a cup of coffee in front of him, he sipped it and saw her looking at him with questioning eyes.

" What he asked "

" How do you do it " she questioned him. " I saw you and you could bearly stand up straight, you limped all the way to her room and as soon as the door opened you were standing tall and you didn't have the slightest limp to your step " she recalled.

Matt laughed " Its either a gift or a curse I haven't decided yet but, unless were selling a beating we took were not supposed to show when were in pain, so you lean to sorta flip this switch " he told her.

" How long can you keep it up " she asked.

Matt gave a shrug " A good hour or so " he said.

Eve gave him a stern look and said " If you ever do it to me I will put my foot up your ass sideways, just so were clear on that "

Matt about spit out his coffee " I'll remember that " he said.

They were soon joined by Faith she sat down and Eve fixed her some breakfast along with Matt, she set his food down in front of him.

" You think Jeff will want to eat " she asked.

Faith gasped " Uncle Jeff is here too " she cried.

" Yeah he's asleep in the guest room "

" Can I go wake him up " she asked.

Matt got up " I'll go get em, he tends to be cranky in the morning " he said truth being he wanted to see how Jeff was feeling before Faith did.

Matt opened the door and Jeff stirred a little before settling back into his bed, Matt gave him a gentle shake not wanting to be rough knowing he was sore too.

" Jeff breakfast is ready and Faith wants to see ya " he told him.

Jeff raised his head up and looked around it took a few seconds for him to remember where he was, he lowered his head stretching his neck and shoulders, Matt gave his little brother's neck a gentle squeeze.

" You okay " he asked, Matt felt bad since he was driving even though there was nothing he could do.

" Yeah " Jeff said raising up on his hands and knees, then just to his knees resting his hands on his thighs.

" Alright, get your game face on and come on out " he told him, Jeff nodded.

Matt went back into the kitchen and a short time later Jeff came out, he too was walking tall, no limp and not even a glimpse of pain on his face.

" Hey kiddo " he said kissing the top of her head and sitting in the seat next to her.

" Hey " she said and hugged carfully remembering that if her dad was sore Jeff would be too.

" Want some pancakes " Eve asked.

" Yeah thanks " Jeff said.

The family ate breakfast together and it was time for Faith to go to school, Matt and Jeff went out to the drivway to see her off and get their bags from the car, then back into the house, Eve was cleaning up from breakfast.

" Mind if I grab a shower " Jeff asked.

" Help yourself " she said.

" Don't use all the hot water " Matt told him as he helped clear the table.

" You don't have to help " she said.

" I don't mind besides it beats sitting around " he told her.

Eve nodded " I'm sure, hey I was thinking since your here and if you feel up to it we can go over to your place and I could get some measurements "

" Okay, for what " he asked.

Eve laughed " Duh you asked me to help you decorate, I'm not a professional or anything but I do dabble in interior design " she told him. " That is if you still want me to help you " she said.

Matt laughed " Yeah I was only kidding but hell if you want to decorate the place be my guest, uh I take it you haven't thought about my offer " he asked.

" No I've thought about it I'm just not sure if its what I want to do for sure yet, I'll let you know " she said.

Matt nodded and rubbed at his sore shoulder again " Either way I do want to do up a room for Faith so when she's there she has her own room " he said. Eve kinda gasped a little and Matt looked at her and asked

" You don't have a problem with that do you " he asked.

" No I just didn't think about her spending time at your place and mine " she said. " She's never really been away from me for more than spending a night here and there with a friend " she told him.

" Right, well she'll still be here most of the time, I only get one maybe two days off a week if I'm lucky " he reminded her again rubbing at his shoulder it was really hurting him.

" Are you sure you didn't hurt that shoulder " Eve asked him.

Matt nodded " Yeah, well not in the accident anyhow I've injured my shoulders so many times that I have arthoritis in both, my left tends to bother me more. " he said rotating it.

" I have some muscle rub " she offered.

" Yeah I need to go to the store and get all that stuff " he said.

Eve went to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of muscle rub and went back over to Matt with it.

" Sit down " she said.

Matt was going to do it himself but if she was offering to do it for him he surly wouldn't tur him down, he turned the chair backwards and sat down, Eve put some muscle rub in her hands and was about to apply it when she stopped.

" I don't think it will work through your shirt " she told him

" Oh right " he said and removed his shirt.

For a second Eve's breath caught in her throat Matt was a very sexy man and she was about to have her hands on his bare shoulders, she felt a tingle at the thought. She used her whole hand to apply the cream and then worked it into his sore shoulder and neck area, seeing as it was helping loosen up his stiff muscles she continued to massage along his upper back where he seemed to hurt the most. The ringing telephone made her have to stop otherwise she would have kept going, she frowned when she saw Matt put his shirt back on.

" Hello " she said.

" Eve hey its Lany Roberts " she said.

" Hey what's up " she asked.

" I'm in a tight spot the school called and they think Michela may have broken his hand in PE, I can't get a hold of Larry and my parents are out of town, can you keep an eye on the two little ones for me " she asked.

" Oh wow, um yeah go ahead and bring them over " she said and Lany thanked her they hung up.

" Are we going to have company " Matt asked.

" Yeah, I'm going to watch my friends twins for her " Eve said. " Her oldest son was hurt at school and she needs to go to the hospital " she explained.

" Cool how old are they " Matt asked.

" Two " Eve answered.

Lany knocked on the door, handed the boys off to Eve, through some instructions at her about them and ran back to her minivan, as soon as their mom left the two toddlers began to cry, the crying got Jeff's attention and he came out to see who was here.

" Sh it's okay Tyler mommy will be back soon, don't cry Skylar " she soothed trying to comfort them.

" Here let me have one " Matt said and took one of the boys from her. " Who is this " he asked.

" That's Tyler " she told him.

Matt looked between the two " How can you tell they're identical " he asked.

" Tyler always wears red and Skylar green, its the only way to tell them apart " she said.

" Okay" Matt said and walked the baby into the kitchen. " Tyler hey you don't want to cry man " he said and the baby lay his head on Matt's shoulder sobbing.

Lany's instructions included that they had lunch in their bag so Eve figured they might eat then go down for a nap, she went to sit Skylar down but he wouldn't have it and cried louder, she quickly picked him back up.

" Give him to me and we'll go see what Matt and Tyler are up to " Jeff said reaching for the baby.

Eve gave him Skylar and he was crying, Jeff grabbed his keys off his hip and gave them to him, the baby looked at Jeff and the keys and began to smile.

" Works every time, Beth's niece loves my keys " he said and took him into the kitchen.

Matt had Tyler sitting on the table amused with his cell phone and Eve was impressed the brothers had a way with children, it made her think what all Faith had missed out on with them.

" Mm Chef Boy R D " Eve said. Matt and Jeff both made a sour face " What you have something aganist ravoli " she asked opening the can.

" Only if its frozen or cold " Jeff said and gave Matt a knowing look.

" Yuk why would you eat it cold " she asked.

" We did a commerical and it was at a ski lodge, you can get it from there " Matt said it still sent chills through him. " I can handle a lot food wise, thats not one " he recalled.

" well this I'll heat up " she said.

Eve warmed it and made sure it wasn't too hot, it then occured to her she had on highchairs or booster seats to use to feed them and they wouldn't be able to reach the table sitting on the chairs, she was surprised to see when she set the bowls down the guys pulled them over and let the kids eat right there on their laps. Tyler took one of his noodles out and looked at Matt, he smiled and offered Matt the food, not wanting to upset the toddler Matt ate it, Skylar seeing this repeated the action with Jeff, who ate it as well.

" More power to you guys, I don't even eat that warmed " Eve shivered.The phone rang again, this time it was the hospital and Eve's boss, she told her that she had made a mistake last night and needed to get in there and fix it, Eve hung up the phone.

" Guys I have a serious problem I forgot to document something last night and in my field you don't document it you didn't do it " she told them

" Alright, can't you go down there and fix it " Matt asked.

Eve gave a shy grin " Not with them " she said.

" Oh " Matt said. He looked at Jeff and he nodded " We can watch them till you get back " he offered.

" Thanks guys I won't be long and whatever you want for dinner I'll make it " she said as she got her keys, purse and coat.

The boys were still sitting on Matt and Jeff's laps and an awful smell began to get their attention, they seemed to notice it at the same time.

" Something is rank " Matt declared.

" More like someone you check yours and I'll check mine " Jeff said.

They pulled the diapers back and looked in " Oh " Matt gasped and turned his head away.

" Good job little man " Jeff said to Tyler.

" Man come on I don't know how to do this " Matt complained.

" Me either " Jeff laughed.

" Yeah but you've seen Beth change Shy " Matt told him.

" Nah I vacate the room when she does that " he said.

" Great " Matt sighed as he carried the toddler into the living room " Go easy on me kid I'm new at this " Matt said to him, he just laughed.

Jeff eased up from the chair with Skylar " Let's watch the show " he said and carried him into the living room.

Matt looked at how the other diaper was positioned and fastened on and decided he could do that, he pulled down the baby's sweatpants and the baby rolled over.

" Hey man where ya going " Matt saked gently lying him back down. Matt placed his hand on the baby's stomach " Stay put little guy " he told him thinking he now had things under control. He opened the diaper and before he could get it out from under him the baby grabbed the diaper flinging its contents on himself, the floor and Matt, who jumped back.

" Whoa dude not cool " Matt said, again he kicked his feet laughing.

" You're doing great " Jeff said from his spot on the couch, he was holding his ribs from laughing so hard.

" Fuc...screw you Jeff " Matt said and went back to changing the baby. " HA " Matt cried and held up the diapered child. " Piece of cake "

" Yeah " Jeff rolled his eyes. " You're the Master of Shititude " Jeff joked. But his smiled faded when he felt a warm sensation come from the baby on his lap. " Aw man " he whined.

" Ha laugh at me, floors all yours " Matt said scooping up the child, it was his turn to poke fun at Jeff.

Jeff lay the baby on the floor in front of him and opened the diaper but as soon as he did the baby felt the cold air and Jeff felt his shirt get wet, Matt about dropped Tyler he laughed so hard.

" Aw man dude you peed on me " he said and the baby laughed.

Once they were diapered Matt lay on the big couch with Tyler anf Jeff on the smaller love seat with Skylar, the little ones resting on their bare chests and soon they all fell asleep.

Faith came in the front door and Matt woke up " Aw thats so cute " she said. " What's the twins doing here and where's mom " she asked.

" She got tied up at work and their mom had something to take care of " Matt told her.

The doorbell rang and woke Jeff and Skylar, he sat up and put the baby on his lap as his mom came into the living room.

" How's Mike " she asked.

" Okay, he fractured his hand and jammed his wrist, he's in the van " she told Faith and she went outside to see him.

" Where's Eve " Lany asked.

" She had to run to work " Jeff told her.

" Oh well thanks, I was going to give this to Eve but here " she said and tried to hand them money.

" Its alright you don't have to worry about thay " Matt told her.

" No I insist really I apreciate you watching the boys for me " again she offered the money, Matt could tell she wanted to pay them so he excepted it.

The phone rang and Matt answered it while Jeff helped Lany with the kids, Faith was out talking to Mike about his injury and what had happened to cause it, when Jeff came out carrying Skylar.

" Aw Uncle Jeff you look so cute with him " she said.

" Yeah he's my little buddy, we bonded " he said.

" Well thanks again " Lany said and got in her van,

As she backed out of the drivway her cell phone rang and it was Eve, she asnwered it and Eve gave a shy hello.

" Hey " Lany said.

" I'm so sorry for leaving the boys with Matt and Jeff but I had to come in and got stuck there "

" Not a problem your brothers were great with them, I gave them some money, they wouldn't take it at first but I insisted " she said.

" My brothers " Eve asked. " Who told you that "

" Oh nobody I herd Faith call the one Uncle Jeff so I just assumed they were your brothers "

Eve chuckled " No, Matt, the dark haired one is Faith's father, Jeff is HIS brother not mine " she corrected, thinking of Matt as her brother just felt wrong on many levels.

" Oh okay um I didn't know that, sorry " she applogized.

" Its alright you take care "

" You too and thanks " she said.

Eve came in the front door " I'm so sorry " she said pleading for forgivness from the guys, they laughed.

" No problem at all, everything went smooth " Matt said putting his arm around her. " Now about dinner, Jeff and I were thinking and its been a long time since we've had a really good lasguna, salad, some garlic bread "

" I'll have to go shopping " she said.

" Can you bring me back some chocolate chip cookies " Jeff asked from the couch.

" Mm that sounds good but I want homemade chocolate chip cookies " Matt added. " Jeff nothing beats a warm cookie and a glass of milk "

" Mm yeah I want the homemade ones too " he agreed.

Eve asked " Let me get this straight you guys want lasguna, salad, garlic bread and homemade chocolate chip cookies "

" And milk " Matt said.

" And milk " she added. " Fine but I'm not going shopping alone " she said looking from Matt to Faith and then to Jeff.

" Homework " Faith said.

" My ribs hurt " Jeff said.

Matt tried to think quickly " I " he was cut off.

" Alright Mr. Hardy its you " Eve told him.

" Jeff " Matt pointed.

Eve shook her head " Wrong Hardy, try Matthew Moore Hardy " she said pointing her finger into his chest.

" You changed your shirt, I remember you had the gray one on because I was going to tell you I liked it " she recalled.

" Yeah um, ready to go shopping " he asked and Eve gave him a strange look, then turned to Jeff. " Ya know Uncle Jeff somone gives a real good massage I'll bet if you ask her nice she'll do it " Eve teased.

" I dunno if Jeff can afford her, she's damn expensive, cost me that SUV in the drivway " Matt said joing in.

" Dad " Faith whined. " I told you the truck wasn't for that " she reminded him.

Jeff thought for a second " How about a tank of gas " he asked.

" Deal " Faith said.

Matt shook his head " I think I got jipped " he fussed.

" I guess I'll owe you a few " she said standing behind Jeff and massaging his aching shoulders.

" A few, more like almost twenty thousand dollars worth "

" Hm at fifty dollars a massage that means I owe you " she thought for a moment " Four hundred

massages " she said.

" And I'll collect on them all " Matt told her,

" Not at once I hope " Faith joked.

Matt shook his head " Nah what do you think Eve, a month " he asked.

Eve joined in " I saw a week, maybe two " she added.

" You guys are wrong, so wrong " Faith said.

" Nothing to add bro " Matt asked Jeff.

" Jeff is in heaven " Jeff replied and everyone laughed, Matt and Eve left for the store.


	15. Chapter 15

ch 15

Saturday morning Faith and Eve flew to New York to see Matt and Jeff in the Roayl Rumble it was a big deal for both of them as Matt was returning from his injuries he suffered during the TLC match and Jeff was going to headline his first major PPV, Faith was excited because she was going to get to see her grandfather, Aunt and second cousins she didn't even know she had. Beth, her parents, her sister and her sister's family were going to be there too, it would be a mini family reunion and she was happy to be part of it. Also the Royal Rumble marked a second exciting time in her life as later that week her dad would be moving to LA and into his new house and there was a surprise that she and Eve had set up for Matt, not even Jeff knew about. They arrived at the airport but with tomorrow being a PPV Matt wasn't able to pick them up he was busy doing a meet and greet along with several other superstars, so he asked a friend that wasn't busy to help him out.

" Okay you must be Faith cause you look just like your dad " Ashley said.

" Yep " she said.

" And you are " Eve asked.

" I'm Ashley, Matt's friend he asked me to pick up up and bring you guys to the hotel " she told them. Eve right "

" Yes and thank you for coming to get us " Eve said.

" It's not a problem Matt is a good friend of mine so I'm happy to help him out " Ashley told her. " The hotel isn't far from here " she said as they loaded bags into the trunk.

" Is Matt coming back to the hotel " Eve asked.

" Actually he's there the meet and greet was right there in the hotel lounge so it made it real easy, I think he has a photo shoot and an interview to do though, then the show is at six so he'll have to head over to the arena "

" Wow he's busy " Faith gasped.

Ashley nodded " And that is a light schedule, I haven't seen Jeff since two days ago and that was just for a breife second coming out of the hotel and getting into the limo, he's slammed " she told them.

" Well I know one place we'll see him and that's when he wins the title from Randy Orton " Faith said.

" That's right " Ashley grinned.

They got to the arena and who should be getting out of the limo infront of them but Jeff, he was litterly mauled by fans, having papers and books shoved into his face, he signed all he could then security excorted him inside.

" Come on we'll go in the other side and maybe we can catch him before he runs off " Ashley said.

Inside was just as crazy people were doing all they could to get his attention " HEY HARDY " Ashley yelled and Jeff turned around, he saw Ashley and waved but then he saw Eve and Faith, he handed the person their autograph, posed for a picture and made his way over to them.

" Hey kiddo " he said hugging her. " So what do you think of all this " he asked.

" It's crazy " she agreed.

Jeff reached into his back pocket and pulled out two VIP tags he had some and Matt had some so whoever saw them first would give them the passes.

" I think you dad is still in the lounge these will get you backstage to him, I have to go hun but I'll see you at dinner, grandpa is in there too " he said giving her another hug.

" How you doing hun " Eve asked as he gave her a hug too.

" Man its crazy my head is spinnin and I haven't even seen Beth and she's been here since Thursday " he told her.

" You be carful " Eve told him and security excorted him through the crowd.

" Are you ready to do battle and go see Matt " Ashley asked them.

" Bring it on nothing stands between me and my dad " Faith laughed.

" I like you " Ashley said putting her arm around Faith's shoulders. " Now stick together " she warned.

Where Matt was had to be the wildest place in the hotel, people were waiting clear out of the building to get in, they walked to the front of the line and showed security their passes, some people started to yell for Ashley so she signed some autographs then took them to where Matt was sitting at the table signing. They waited behind the curtian, Matt got up to take a picture with some fans and as he was going to sit back down he saw Faith and Eve, he held up ten finger to let them know he would be getting a break soon. The next perosn in line was very entheaustic and jumped into Matt's arms, securty was ready to react but Matt was able to get her under control without their help.

" Oh my God that woman just pounced on dad " Faith cried.

Eve watched him " I think your dad can handle it " she told her.

Finally Matt got a break he grabbed his water off the table and walked over to where Faith and Eve were standing.

" I'm sorry I can't spend much time with you guys " he applogized.

" Its okay " Faith said. " Are you alright " she asked. " That woman about knocked you over "

Matt laughed " Yeah hun I'm good " he assured her. " You meant up with Uncle Jeff " he said pointing the the pass.

" Yeah in the lobby " Eve told him.

" He's been running the last two days but we get some time to ourselves later so we thought we'd all meet for dinner " Matt said mostly to Eve.

" Jeff told us that too, it sounds nice " she said.

Some comotion started back out at the tables and Eve herd them anounce that Lita would be singing autographs for the next hour, she didn't know she was even still part of the company. Matt looked out then turned his attention back to them, he glanced at his watch and said.

" I better get back out there, so I'll see you guys tonight " he asked. " Oh I booked you in the room with me we were pertty much over booked " he told them.

" Oh alright " Eve said.

" Here's the extar key I'll see you later " he said and gave Faith a hug, as soon as Matt stepped out a Hardy chant started.

" They love him " Eve said.

" Me too " Faith told her then they went up to the room.

The first thing they noticed was the mess, Matt litterly had things strung from one side of the room to the other but Eve knew he was busy and probalby only comes in changes and leaves, she began to gather things up for him.

" No ice, I'll be right back " Faith said.

" Be careful, its quiet up here but still " Eve said.

" I will " Faith said and grabbed the ice bucket, she walked down the hall to the ice machine another girl was there doing the same, she turned and looked at Faith.

" I've seen you some where before " she said with a distinct southren drawl.

" I'm sorry but I don't reconize you " she said.

The girl smiled " Now I know you're Matt Hardy's daughter right " she asked.

" Um " Faith stuttered not knowing what to say.

" Word of advice Faith don't walk the halls with that pass, people will kill for one " she said.

Faith put a protective hand over her pass and the girl laughed " Don't worry I'm not one of them "

" One of who " Faith asked.

" One of the girls that pretends to be your friend just to get close to your daddy " she said. " I'm Shawna Calaway " she extended her hand.

" Faith Ma, uh Hardy " she said.

" Yeah my momma did that too had me use her madian name for a long time, but with the internet, people know who ya are " she said.

" I'm sorry I still don't know you " Faith said.

" Mark Calaway is my daddy, oh that's right you just got together with your daddy, Mark Calaway is the Undertaker " she said then Faith knew who she was.

" Oh okay, sorry I didn't know by the name but how did you know about me not knowing my dad for so long " she asked.

" Rumors run rampid around here and if you think women gossip you have a thing to learn about

wrestlers " she said. " So your daddy down there in that mess " she asked.

Faith nodded " Yeah " she said.

" I saw my daddy a total of two hours in the last three days, he's been doing this and that then by the time he gets back he's so sore and tired he just crashes on the bed until he gets up and does it again the next day "

" Is it always like this " Faith asked.

" During three brand PPV's yeah pretty much " Shawna said.

" What is that "

" Its when all three brands, RAW, Smackdown, and ECW all have wrestlers in one show "

" Oh like tomorrow night " she asked.

" Yup "

" What's a normal show like " she asked.

" Well they're busy but not as much and wouldn't ya know it my week had to fall during a PPV " she sighed.

" You week " Faith asked.

" Yeah my parents are divorced, most are so I stay with my momma and once a month I stay with my daddy, you'll see it gets to be a hassel "

" Yeah " Faith frowned at the thought.

" But it has its perks, later on I'm going to the mall you want to come " she asked.

" I'll have to ask my mom " Faith said.

" Alright, you have a cell " she asked pulling hers out.

" Yeah " Faith pulled hers from her pocket.

" Dial this number then we'll have each others number " Shawna told her and she did. " Alright well see ya later Faith "

When she got back to the room she asked Eve about the mall and she sighed " I dunno we don't even know her I think we should go ask your dad " she said.

" You can go down there I'm not " Faith said not wanting to battle through that crowd again.

Eve rolled her eyes " Alright stay in here and don't open the door for anyone but, well you know " she said and opened the door.

Downstairs the meet and greet was wrapping up and Eve saw Matt talking with some of the other guys, she walked over but waited until he was done, he turned and saw her.

" Hey " he smiled and put his arm around her leading her away from the group. " What's up " he asked.

" Faith was invited by a Shawna Calaway to go to the mall, I just wanted to know if its cool to let her go or if I should say no " she asked.

" Hold up a second " Matt said and looked around for Taker, he saw him over by the coffee and walked Eve over with him.

" Hey Matt what going on " Mark asked.

" Not much, hey did you okay Shawna going to the mall " Matt asked.

" Yeah she's sixteen now, why " he asked.

" Cause she invited my daughter to go and her momma wanted to make sure it was all good " Matt said.

" Yeah, it's supposed to be a group thing Flair's kids are going, Penny Holly, JBL's kid, Duggan's daughter, the younger one "

" Amber " Matt asked.

" Yeah and Suzan is the one driving so I trust them, besides Shawna knows better " he laughed.

Matt laughed too " Oh sorry this is Eve, my daughter's mom, this is Taker " Matt said.

" Hello Mr. Taker " Eve replied.

He laughed " You can call me Mark darlin " he said and shook her hand.

" Alright " Eve blushed a bit.

" I better get in here " Mark said. " Later Matt, nice to meet ya Eve "

" You too " she said.

" We're getting ready to head into a meeting " Matt said walking back to the doors when they got there he stretched his back.

" Sore " Eve asked.

Matt laughed " My ass is and I can't even strighten my fingers I've wrote my damn name so many times " he said.

Eve rolled her eyes " I meant your back you ass " she said.

" I know its good right now, Jeff is the one I'm worried about " Matt said and shook his head " He's been doing some crazy stuff and hes hurtin from it "

" Yeah I saw, Faith screamed and I came running in when they showed the replay, that was insane "

" Jeff called me and said he freaked out my kid, I was like man I think you freaked out everyone, I mean I know he knows what he's doing but until he lands it and he's alright I'll admit I hold my breath too, expecially if I'm not out there "

" I could never be out there " Eve stated.

Everyone was passing on their way into the meeting " I better get in there, I'll see ya in a couple of hours for dinner " he turned to go the stopped " Hey Eve "

She turned around too " Yeah "

" Thanks for coming " he said.

" I wouldn't have missed it " she said and they went their seperate ways.

As she was walking out she saw Amy walking in and there were a few tense seconds before either one spoke, it was Eve that broke the ice so to speak.

" Hi " she said.

" How's it going " Amy asked.

" Good, you " Eve replied.

" Good, is Matt in there already " she asked.

" Yeah he just went in " she told her.

Amy frowned " Okay well I gotta go " she said and they parted ways, Eve couldn't help but wonder what Amy had to say to Matt. it didn't seem like it was just a friendship thing, it seemed important.

She was about to go into the elevator when she saw Amy run into the bathroom, she looked like something was wrong so she went in after her.

" Amy are you in here " she called.

Damn Amy thought. " Yeah I'm in here what did you need " she asked.

" Nothing I saw you run in here and I just wanted to see if you were alright " she asked.

Amy rolled her eyes " Yeah I'm great I just had to go ya know "

" Oh okay " Eve said.

Amy sighed relieved but before Eve left she felt her stomach churn and without warning up came her lunch into the toliet bowl.

" Amy are you okay " Eve asked.

Amy came out " Yeah I think I'm coming down with something I "

Eve shook her head " You're not sick Amy, you're pregnant " she said. " Is it Matt's " Eve asked knowing she really shouldn't ask.

Amy nodded " Yeah I came here to tell him but I " she paused. " I'm not so sure now "

Eve's heart sank " You have to tell him Amy, don't make the same mistake I did and hurt him "

" I take it Matt told you how our relationship ended " she asked and Eve nodded, " So then you know why this is so difficult "

" Are you still with Edge " Eve gasped not being able to recall his name.

" We're kinda an off and on thing but yeah we've been seeing each other, he doesn't know " Amy told her.

Eve shook her head " It doesn't matter you still have to tell him Amy, he has the right to know "

" You didn't seem to think so " Amy lashed out.

Eve was taken a back by her harsh words " It was different for Matt and I we were just kids and, no there's no excuse for what I did it was wrong and I have to live with it everyday, look Amy were no friends I wouln't even call us aquiantences but we do have one thing in common and that is we both care about Matt so I'll say this, if you don't tell him then I will "

" Even if it means you will never get to be the family you want to be, yeah I've seen you with him, you practaly play the role of his wife Eve, so don't go threatening me unless you are willing to play hard ball, because honey all I have to do is snap my fingers and Matt will come running once I tell him I'm carrying his baby " she said snapping them in Eve's face.

" What about Edge " Eve asked with sarcasium.

Amy laughed " Adam, why would I keep him if I can have Matt " she said.

Eve walked out of the bathroom and nearly right into Gilbert Hardy, but didn't look up she felt the tears welling in her eyes and she didn't want to give Amy the satisfaction.

" Are you in such a hurry you can't stop to say hi " he asked and she turned around, he saw the look on her face. " Eve are you okay " he asked and gave her a hug.

Eve broke the hug " Yeah um I just got some news, uh one of the patients I've been caring for is in bad shape, I know its Matt and Jeff's big night tomorrow but I really need to be with her I sorta promised " she lied, she was getting good at this.

" I understand, but can Faith stay I'll keep an eye on her, it would kill Matt if she left " he pleaded his son's case.

" Oh yeah I would never take her, uh make her leave " she changed her words.

" Okay " Gilbert smiled. " I wish your friend the best " he said.

Eve went up to the room and told Faith that she needed to go home but she could stay with her grandfather, she told her what room he was in and if she needed anything to just call him or Beth.

" Aren't you going to go tell dad " she asked.

" I would but he's in a meeting right now and "

Before she could finish the sentence the door opened and Matt walked in " Are you going some where " he asked seeing her with the bags.

" Um yeah there's a problem with one of my patients and she trusts me so I need to go, I'm sorry " she said.

Matt placed his hands on her shoulders " No I understand, is Faith going too "

" No I ran into your dad and he's going to keep track of her, so just me " she told him.

" Okay, wow I'm sorry about your friend " he said and that made her feel worse for lying to him. damn why does he have to be so understanding she thought.

" What are you doing up here I thought you had a meeting " she asked.

Matt took her bags and shoulder one while carrying the other " Cancled for now " he said. " I'll walk ya out " he offered.

Eve nodded and gave a forced smile she wanted so bad to tell him but knew it wasn't her place, she also knew she couldn't look him in the eyes and lye to him until Amy told him, if she told him at all.

" Thanks " she said and they walked to the elevator.

The doors opened and inside was Amy, Eve about gasped but stifeled it, Amy saw her and Matt together, Matt carrying her bags and gave her a strange look.

" Hey Aimes what's up " Matt asked.

Amy recoved quickly " Not much you "

" Busy. busy " he said.

Amy looked at Eve " Are you leaving already " she asked.

" Yeah I made a promise that I intend to keep " she said Amy knowing forwell what she meant.

The elevator stopped on the third floor and Amy got out " Later " she said.

" Later " Matt waved and Eve couldn't believe she didn't even say they needed to talk.

Matt flagged down a cab " You have money for the cab and all " he asked.

Eve nodded " Yeah I'm good " she said.

" Okay " Matt said and the driver loaded her bags into the trunk. " Well take care, i'll bring Faith back with me on Monday " he said is that alright if she misses a day of school.

" Um yeah " Eve said more distracted with Amy's news than Faith missing a day of school.

" Good " Matt smiled and gave her a hug, she felt so guilty as she got into the cab, she saw him standing there waiting for them to pull away.

Just as the cabby was about to pull out a limo pulled infront of him blocking the way, Eve got out and called to Matt who was walking back into the hotel.

" MATT " she yelled his name and he turned around and walked back.

" I can't do this " she said. " I can't let you be kept from another child "

" What are you talking about Eve " he asked.

She gathered her courage " Matt Amy is pregnant and its yours " she said and Matt's jaw dropped to the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

ch 16

Matt felt as if he had been punched in the stomach, all the air left his lungs and he was speechless, Eve attempted to put her arms around him not knowing how he would react, she looked at the cabbie and said.

" I won't be needing a ride, could you please take my bags out " she asked.

The cabbie did and Matt though he probalby didn't remember took her bags and carried them back upstairs, when they got there Faith was getting ready to leave with Shawna but she saw Matt she became worried.

" Dad are you alright " she asked.

" Yeah I'm...I'm okay " he said.

" He's just tired " Eve said.

Faith looked at her mom " Are you staying " she asked.

" Yeah, I want to be here " she told her.

Once Faith left Matt was able to gain his wits about him and ask a few questions, Faith gave him a glass of water and some Advil knowing he would be getting a headache by now, he took it without so much as a flinch.

" How do you know Amy is pregnant and its mine " he asked.

" I saw her run into the bathroom and went to see if she was alright " she told him, Matt sort of cocked his brow at her. " Yeah I know " she replied. " Any how she tossed her cookies, I asked and she confirmed it " she said.

" This is nuts " Matt said running his hands through his hair. " How the hell did this happen " he questioned.

" Matt things happen and "

" No you don't understand Amy isn't supposed to be able to get pregnant, we were kinda trying a while back, my tests were good but hers wern't and they said she couldn't concieve much less carry a baby "

" Call it women's intuition but she is Matt " Eve told him. " Women, expecially mothers can sense it "

Matt shook his head " Then why didn't she tell me " he looked up at her " And why did you "

" I don't know why she didn't tell you she did say she was coming here to tell you and "

Matt stopped her " Wait she was going to tell me but you beat her to it " he questioned and Eve could tell he was getting upset.

" Matt I...I couldn't face you knowing I was keeping that kind of secret from you " she replied she went to touch his arm but he stepped back.

" Telling me about Amy's baby does NOT make up for NOT telling me about Faith"

She backed away from him " I wasn't trying to do that Matt, I know I can never make that up to you I was just trying to keep someone else from hurting you the way I did " she cried.

" That's not your business Eve, I need to go talk to Amy " he said going to the door. " I'm going to stay in with one of the guys tonight, I'll figure out what I'm going to tell Faith, so please let me do that " he said and walked out. Eve set on the bed and cried.

It didn't take Matt long to charm Amy's room number from the woman at the front desk and soon he was on his way up to the fourth floor, he hadn't really thought about what he was going to say yet but it didn't matter now because his hand had already knocked on the door and he could hear her opening it.

" Matt, hey " she said. " come on in " she offered. " How's it going " she asked.

Matt shook his head " Amy I'm not here to make small talk I just want to know if your pregnant and the baby's mine " he asked getting right to the point.

" That bitch she couldn't wait to tell you could she " Amy huffed.

" So its true then, when we're you planning on telling me " he asked.

" Uh how about after the Rumble considering your returning from a major injury and I thought NOT distracting with news that you're going to be a father would be better than risking another injury because your head is spinning, come on Matt I think you know me better than to keep something like this from you " she asked.

Matt nodded " How long have you known " he asked.

" I thought I was a couple weeks ago and I confirmed it tuesday and flew here to tell you AFTER the Rumble but I bet that bitch couldn't wait to come running to you "

Matt shook his head " Amy can you stop refering to her as a bitch, she's Faith's mom okay, and no she didn't come running to me, she was going to leave and not tell me, I'm not saying she was right, hell I don't even know whats right and wrong anymore " he said sounding stressed, he ran his hands through his hair and looked at the floor. They just stood there for a few seconds before Amy asked him.

" So what do you think " she asked a smile creeping onto her face.

Matt shook his head " I dunno " he laughed a little " I mean we tried so damn hard before and "

Amy laughed too " Yeah I remember Matt I was there too " she recalled.

" When are you due " he asked.

" You really want to know " she asked.

" Well yeah " he said.

" Now don't hold me to this because its my first baby and I'm told you almost never have the baby on the due date the first time, but its September 23 " she told him.

" Noway " Matt laughed.

" Yup " Amy said.

The joy was short lived though " Does Adam know " he asked.

Amy flinched she didn't know Matt knew she was seeing him again " No I haven't told anyone but you, and well Eve " she frowned.

" So were right back where we started from, you, me and fucking Adam Copeland " Matt stated.

Amy shook her head " No Matt were not, this baby changes everything " she said walking over to him as he leaned on the dresser making him more accessable, she put her arms around his neck he didn't pull away but he kept his arms crossed over his chest. " Let's just say you hold all the cards this time and she went to kiss him but he stopped her.

" Amy I can't " he said.

" You didn't say that last month " she said kissing his neck.

" Well I am now and I should have then but what's done is done " Matt said, he realized he was in the same situation with two different women, he also realized that his dad was going to kill him and he figured he had better get it over with.

" I need to go " he told her.

" Hold on Matt, that's it, I tell you I'm going to have your baby and that's all I get " she asked compleatly shocked he didn't propose to her right then and there.

" Amy we said no strings and this deffently complicates things between us but yeah, I'll be there for my child " he stated.

" So that's the way you want it huh " Amy asked.

" No Amy it's the way it is " he said and walked out.

Matt went down to his dad's room, he knocked on the door and his dad answered, he was glad to find him alone.

" Matthew didn't think I'd be seeing you today " he said.

Matt looked at his watch he didn't have much time to do this and he hoped his dad would be willing to skip the lecture until later, he took a deep breath.

" Dad I just talked to Amy and I found out she's pr..." he knew he didn't have to finish the sentence by the look on his dad's face.

Gilbert shook his head and at this point Matt wished he would say something, he's disappointed, it was a dumb thing to do twice, something but he just stood there looking at him.

" So another grandchild of mine is going to be born and his parents aren't even together " he asked.

Matt ignore the his parents part " Im sorry " he said.

" Matthew you are thirty three years old and you're old enough to make your own decisions, weather they are good or bad, I'm not saying I'm happy about this but this child is my grandchild and you're my son, I'm disappointed that it happened like this, same as with Faith but it doesn't matter now does it " he asked.

" No sir, I guess not " he said.

Gilbert nodded " So when is this little feller going to arrive " he asked.

Matt sort of smiled " Well her due date is Sept. 23 " he told him.

" I'm sure your momma would be proud " he said and that alone made Matt feel better.

" I have to go but I'll see you at dinner " Matt said.

His dad sighed " I suggest between now and then you figure out what you're going to tell Faith and I assume Amy will be coming " he asked.

" I seriously doubt that " Matt said.

Matt set in the back with Jeff and some of their friends he was trying to concentrate on what was being said but aside from Vince giving one of long winded speeches, his head was elsewhere. He felt bad about the way he left things with Amy and Eve, he didn't know what he was going to say to Faith and his dad was disappointed in him, those words cut deep, he had never herd them before. Jeff leaned over and said something to him but he didn't really catch it, not all of it anyhow, after the meeting Jeff asked him if something was wrong, Matt shook his head, and they headed out to meet the family for dinner.

When they got there Faith was there but Eve wasn't, Matt pulled her aside " Where's your mother " he asked.

" She's not feeling good, I think she's just worried about her friend since she decided to stay " she told him.

Matt nodded " I'll go check on her " he told Faith.

Matt got to the room and opened the door, Eve was laying on the bed but he could tell she wasn't sick, she had been crying though.

" Matt I didn't expect to " she didn't get to finish her sentence. Matt pulled her up to a sitting position and for a second she was frightened but then he pushed his lips to hers and kissed her.

" I'm through fucking around Eve, I need to know if this is what you want " he asked, his breathing heavy.

She nodded and lay back on the bed, Matt pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor, and practly attacked Eve's neck, his breath hot as he moved down to her shoulder, her hands ran over his back and shoulders.

" I want you so bad Eve " he told her as the sexual tension grew between them, his hands roamed her thighs, hips, stomach and finally her breast, Eve arched her back.

" Take this off " he asked and she pulled her shirt over her head, then threw it next to Matt's.'He started to suck her nipple teasing the perky skin with his tounge, the left then the right as Eve felt herself longing for him to touch her more. He pulled her panties down and ran his hand up and down her thigh, then slowly spread her legs, then her lips. She was wet and ready for him but Matt wanted to make her wait a lillet longer, he continued to pleasure her using his finger and hitting her g spot almost every time.

" Oh God Matt please she begged, please I want you to make love to me " she pleaded.

Matt obliged her wishes as he kneeled on the bed and undid his belt, Eve gathered her composure and sat up.

" Let me " she said and undid his pants, sliding them down his thighs, her hands going down his up and down his toned legs and around to grip his ass, then she rubbed him through his thong, feeling his rock hard cock begging for release. Matt gently lay her back down kissing her deeply, then getting up and letting his jeans hit the floor, the thong followed. Eve looked at his from the bed, he was a beautiful man and she couldn't wait to get her hands back on him, he now lay on her naked, as their lips and toungs danced in rythem with one another. Matt positioned his hips over hers, she spread her legs for him and he pulled her down so he had better access, then slowly he began to pump his length in, Eve closed her eyes, it was the best assortment of pleasure and pain she had felt in a long time. He continued to kiss her, explore her lips, neck and breasts with his mouth as he maintained a steady pace, as the moment intensified so did his momentuem until he was slamming into her, Eve moving to allow him deeper and deeper inside her.

" Um Eve you're so tight baby " Matt Groaned.

" Uh Matt, Uh , Uh "

" Oh damn Eve, fuck " he panted as he shoved his full legnth into her, his erection softening with each throbbing and the excape of his fluids.

Matt lay down on top of her not putting his full weight on her but enough of it to relax him as she ran her hands over his back and shoulders, their bodies sweaty and sasitfyed.

" Matt " Eve said.

" Yeah " he asked.

" Aren't you supposed to be having dinner with your family ' she asked.

" He chuckled " I went right to dessert " he said. " he picked his head up and she moved his disheveled hair from his face, he kissed her. " Now that you mention it I am sorta hungry "

" Me too " she said.

" What do you say we get cleaned up here and go have dinner with our family " he asked.

" I say okay " she smiled and he gave her another kiss.

Matt wasn't sure what the future held for him and Eve, but he knew what he wanted and he knew he wanted to make things work between them, it was their second chance, as for Amy it just wasn't there but now she and he would be bonded for life.

Gilbert looked around for Matt and didn't see him, he went over to Faith " Where's your mom and dad " he asked.

" Mom wasn't feeling good and dad went to check on her " she told him.

He patted her head and then shook his Matthew will you ever learn he thought with a chuckle.

Matt and Eve walked in and all eyes fell on them, Eve felt her cheeks redden she just knew everyone was aware of what they did, Matt excorted her over to the table.

" Hey bro I was wondering if you were coming or not and Matt had to stifel a laughed.

" Yeah just needed to get uh cleaned up " he said.

" Mom you came " Faith said and Eve knew her face was blushed.

" Yeah hun I feel much better " she said.

Dinner lead to dancing and everyone had a few drinks, Beth and Jeff were on the dance floor, Matt asked Eve to dance with him. Vince had spared no expense that night and there was a live DJ who played a little bit of everything.

" I thought I would slow things down a little and see if some of you remember this one " he said.

Soon the words to Whitney Houston's _I will always love you _began to play, Matt wrapped his arms around herand she rested her head on his shoulder, Faith smiled as she watched her parents dance to the song.

" Looks like your parents just might make it " Shawna said coming up to Faith.

" I hope so " she said.

The guys for the most part called it an early night due to the fact that tomorrow it would be another hetic day, Matt, Eve and Faith went into their room. with all the drama sleeping arrangments had yet to be discussed and now they were standing in the room, two beds, three people and their daughter.

" Faith and I can share one bed and you can have that one over there " Eve suggested.

Faith went in the bathroom to change and Matt slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

" Um this is going to suck you being in the same room and a different bed " he said.

" I know babe but we need to be good infront of Faith " she reminded him.

" I'm willing to bet she wants us to be bad " he said.

" Are we really being bad " she asked.

" If we are then bad feels real good right now " he said and Eve turned in his arms, he lowered his head until their lips meant, the kiss was suddenly broken.

" HA I knew it " Faith said.

" Knew what " Matt asked with an innocent grin.

" That you two were up here doing the nasty " she blurted out.

" Faith " Eve gasped.

Matt laughed " And if we were how would you feel about that " he asked pullinf Eve's back to him.

Faith smiled " Great cause now I get the whole bed to myself and you two get to share " she said hopping onto the other bed.

" Well I guess the sleeping arrangments have been changed " Eve said.

Matt shrugged I'm not complaining "

Soon it was lights out because Matt had to be up early for an apperance, Eve lay there in his arms, she felt the warmth of his body next to hers as she drifted off to sleep.

Faith looked over and the room was lite just enough that she could see her dad's muscled arm wrapped around her mom, she smiled and closed her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

ch 17

Around three Matt woke up he had to move his elbow was killing him, Eve had hold of his arm in almost an arm bar and try as he may he couldn't free himself, he was to wake her.

" Eve " he said and she stirred, mumbled something and went back to sleep. He tried again " Eve babe your killing my arm " he told her.

This time she woke up and realized she had a death grip on his arm " I'm sorry she said.

" It's okay, its just I can't extend that elbow all the way " he explained.

Eve rolled over and faced him she brushed his hair away from his eyes, the light in the room enough for her to make out his handsome features.

" Are you having trouble sleeping " she asked.

" I always do before a big show " he confessed.

Eve caressed his face " Roll over and I'll rub your back it used to put you right out " she recalled.

" Mm it still does " he said as he felt her hands rub over his bare skin, Matt yawned and his eyes became very heavy.

The next time Matt woke up was to the ringing of the telephone, it was his wake up call and he reached up to grab the phone.

" Hello " he said and the recording began. " Yeah, yeah " he said and hung up.

Matt got up and stretched he wished he had taken time to do that the night before as his muscles were stiff, so he got up and headed for the shower, he stood there letting the hot water run over his body and felt a draft.

" Is that you babe " he asked a big smile on his face. " Want to join me " he offered.

" Are you sure there's room in there for us both "

Matt's head darted out from behind the curtian " Jeff why the hell are you in here " he asked.

" Cause Beth is in our bathroom and dad wouldn't open the door, he told me to go away so I ran down

here " he told him.

" Yeah well finish waht your doing and get out " Matt laughed.

He herd the door open but not close and he frownd " I said for you to get done and leave " he repeated himself.

" Aw but I was hoping you would want someone to wash your back " Eve said entering the shower.

He laughed " I thought you were Jeff " he said.

Eve giggled " I figured "

Matt turned around and handed the scrunchy to Eve, she ran it over his neck, shoulders and back , then squated to get his lower back butt and the back of his legs, then she stood back up running her hands from his thighs to his shoulders massaging the tight muscles there, Matt groans and let's his head fall forward, enjoying the firm massage she's giving him. He then turns and kisses her, it doesn't go further than that for right now, they just stand there until the water begins to turn cooler and Matt turns it off.

" Are you nervous " she asks him as she hands him a towel off the rack.

" Not really nervous more like anxious but in a good way, I was talking to Jeff last night and he said he just couldn't wait for it to all be over with, his stomach is in knots " Matt said.

" Yeah I gave him a hug when he came in and you could tell he's edgy " she said.

Matt was getting ready to walk out and realized he couldn't go out there in nothing but a towel with his daughter in the next room.

" Uh Eve can you get me some clothes, at least some pants " he asked.

" Oo I get to pick out what you're going to wear, let me go see, don't go anywhere " she teased kissing him on the way out.

Downstairs they meant Jeff, Beth, her family for breakfast and the talk centered around the family which Jeff was thankful for, some fans came over and asked for their autographs, Matt and Jeff were more than happy to do so. After breakfast Matt and Jeff went to the gym to get a workout in before the event, it gave them some one on one time to talk, Jeff still didn't know about Amy being pregnant with Matt's baby yet.

" I see you and Eve are getting closer " Jeff said as Matt spotted him on the bench press.

Matt nodded " You could say that "

" I sense a but in there " Jeff asked.

" Oh there is " Matt said. Wait until your done there I don't want you dropping that hing on you when I tell you "

Jeff sat up " Fuck the weights tell me " he said.

" Amy's pregnant " Matt told him.

" No shit " Jeff laughed " Who's is it Adam's "

Matt shook his head " No man its mine " he said.

Jeff laughed at first thinking Matt was ribbing him but the serious look told him otherwise.

" Damn man what are you going to do " Jeff asked.

" For right now whatever I can and I'll see after the baby comes where I go from there " Matt told him.

Jeff patted his brother on the back and gave him a hug " Man you know I'm there for you whatever you decide to do " he said.

" Thanks man " Matt said and Jeff sat back down with a groan.

" How are you feeling " Matt asked his little daredevil of a brother.

" Okay, I'm sore a few places, my knee is hurting like hell right now while I'm sitting here but just that sort of thing, nothing major " Jeff shrugged.

Matt nodded in the business they were in things like that were considered normal, waking up in the morning unable to move, unable to put your full weight on a leg or ankle, nothing for them.

" Just watch yourself " Matt told him.

At the arena last min changes were being made here and there, things were hetic as people began to arrive Gilbert, Beth and her family wished the guys luck and went to find their seats this would be Beth's parent's first live event, she and her sister had been to many others. Eve too was going to watch the show from her seat, tucked safly in the third row, Faith on the other hand wanted to stay with Matt and Jeff.

" I don't have any problem with that, do you Jeff " Matt asked.

" Corse not, she's welcome to stay " Jeff told her.

Everyone left leaving Matt and Jeff to get ready for their matches, Faith watched as they wrapped tape here and there around their joints to make them more stable and being there gave her more of an understanding and repect for what they do.

" Can I help with anything " she asked.

" As a matter of fact I could use you to do me a favor, I kicked my ass working out this morning and I have a real tight spot in my shoulder, think you can work that out for me " Jeff asked.

" Sure " Faith said.

" I have some muscle rub in my bag if you want to use that " he said and she got it out to use.

The first time she rubbed Jeff's shoulders she felt uncomfortable and worried she would do something to hurt him but this time she was relaxed and even felt some confidence, Jeff groaned a little as she worked to loosen up the knotted muscle where the neck and shoulder connect, she eased into the knot causing the contracted muscle to relax and easing the pain.

" You really have a knack for this hun " Jeff told her and she smiled.

" Its something I've always liked to do " she told him.

When Faith was done Jeff went to pay her but she declined " It's on the house " she told him, but he insisted and Matt nodded for her to take it. " How about you old man " Faith asked and Matt's jaw dropped.

" Old man " he asked. " Jeff can you believe this girl calling me old " he asked.

Jeff winked at Faith " Well bro you are getting close to fourty " Jeff said.

" Hell no I ain't, I just turned thirty three " he cried." You are sooo wrong " Matt told them as he hugged Faith, he wondered how he was going to tell her that he was going to have a child with Amy.

Matt shook the thought from his head as he let go of her he needed to get focused on the match he would be in tonight because the rumble was not a place to be distracted.

Time seemed to fly by as they waited in the hall while Jeff stretched and siked himself up for his match with Randy Orton, who also was backstage with his expecting wife, Matt introduced them to Faith.

" This is Randy and Samantha Orton and this is my daughter Faith " he said.

Randy smiled " We're hoping for a girl too " he said.

" Yeah man but then you can't have a fouth generation superstar " Matt reminded him.

Randy bounced on his heels " good now I know why my dad didn't want me in the business, its rough man, but I don't have to tell you that " he said.

" No " Matt laughed.

Shane came over to them and gave them the same speech he had been giving all night, one they all had herd so many times they now had it memorized, shortly after that Jeff's music began and he was fired up.

" Go get em Uncle Jeff " Faith said and gave a shy smile to Samantha and Randy.

" Um be safe Randy " she said.

He laughed " Its okay my nephew told me he wanted Jeff to win tonight too " he said and his music began, he put on the cocky grin and walked through the curtian.

The reaction to the match was awesome and it helped to keep Randy and Jeff both entheaused, the crowd went crazy and Faith cringed when Jeff executed a beautiful, picture perfect Swanton onto Randy Orton's knees, Randy didn't even give Jeff a chance to catch his breath before he was on him for the pin, he got a two count and when a groggy Jeff, favoring his back stood up Randy delivered a bone crunching RKO, then got the pin.

" Oh man " Faith said, Matt laughed at her. " You knew " she asked.

" Yeah but either way it was a big night for Jeff and he should be proud of the match " Matt said now he was siking himself up for his match. " Grab your uncle a water and a baggie of ice he's going to need it for his shoulder " Matt told her and she did.

Jeff came through the curtian followed later by Randy, the were both congradulated, the two wrestlers hugged, then Randy and Samantha went to the dressing room. Faith gave Jeff the water and the ice, he laughed a little.

" What's this for " he said still breathing heavy.

" Your shoulder " she said. " Or wherever else you want to put it " she said.

" Thanks " he said and gave her a wink then placed the ice on his lower back " I hate doing Swanton's onto people's knees, it hurts more than doing them from thrity feet " he said. " Come on I want to see the crowds reaction to your dad " Jeff said and moved over to the curtian peeking out.

They went through the rules of the rumble and then it went silent for a few seconds, the roof nearly blew off MSG when Matt Hardy's theme began.

" From Cameron North Carolina Matt Harrrrrrdeeeeee " he made his way down the ramp and got in the ring mounting the four turn buckles, the fans went crazy giving him a real heroes welcome.

" Oh he's lovin that " Jeff said to Faith.

Matt began pacing, he knew what was coming next, the buzzer sounded, the lights dimmed and the smoke started, Matt watched with bated breath as Taker made his way to the ring, as soon as the bell sounded the match began. The ring filled quickly and now there were eight new competitors aside from Matt and Taker, Matt had been in there for almost fifteen mins now when the buzzer sounded and he saw the gold tunnel, he stopped pounding on The Miz and stood there waiting on MVP. Matt looked at the crowd, he saw Eve and she looked right at him, he gave her a V1 and then glared MVP, he went over to the turnbuckle and climbed up, before MVP could even get in the ring Matt jumped off and the turnbuckle and splashed MVP onto the ramp, Matt then rolled over and when MVP got to his feet Matt was there stalking his prey Matt gave him the TOF, then stood up and gave him an evil smile as EMT's rushed to Porter's aid.The fans went crazy chanting Hardy up into the rafters, Matt was done having jumped out over the top rope but he was happy with his Rumble performance, he came backstage shortly after MVP, they shook hands.

" Man I saw you coming at me and I was like holy shit this is going to hurt " Porter told him.

Matt laughed as he swallowed some water that Faith had given him " Nah, well maybe for a few seconds, I can't wait to watch it "

" Looked really good bro " Jeff complemented patting him on his shoulder.

" Now what " Faith asked.

" Now we go watch the rest of the rumble on the big moniter in the green room " he told her.

Once Matt was done Eve made her way backstage to check on the guys she was a little worried both had done a high risk move and she wanted to see if they were okay, she was a little more worried about Matt having seen him land on his lower back on the ramp and knowing the injuries he had just recovered from. A security guard accompanied her backstage and helped her find them.

" There you go Mrs. Hardy " he said, she went to tell him it was Martin but decided not to worry about it.

Matt smiled when he saw her walking over to him, she hugged him and pulled back so she could look in his eyes.

" Are you okay, and Jeff " she asked.

" I'm fine, Jeff too although I think he's a little sore " he said placing his hands on her shoulders, she rested hers on his hips and he gave her a soft kiss.

With the Rumble behind him and the first Smackdown taping under his belt as well it was time for Matt to focus on his move to LA, it was hard for him to even think about leaving Cameron because after being injured and spending so much time in the quietness his home offered, he would be moving to a huge city, at least his home though would be away from it all and he had already thought about a fence and security system aside from the one the house came with. Faith had kept intouch with Shawna and the two would talk for hours on the phone, text each others during class, and IM all the time. Faith and Shawna were on the phone again and the other line beeped, Faith told Shawna she would be right back and took the call, it was April.

" Hey girl what's up " Faith asked.

" Nothing I was just calling to see if you could pry yourself away from your new friends and come to Bev's birthday party " she asked and Faith could hear the sarcasim in her voice.

" When is it " she asked.

" Saturday, its here at my house were having a sleep over " she told her.

" Oh April I dunno that's when my dad will be moving here " she said.

April frowned " Yeah I figured you'd be too busy with your new life just forget it " she said.

" No hold on he'll be busy so yeah I can come, well I have to ask first but if I can I'll be there " she told her.

" Okay, well I have some other people to call, I'm glad you're coming " April said, they hung up.

After she got off of the phone she went into the kitchen and saw her mom on the phone, she rolled her eyes and laughed she wasn't sure if she and Shawna spent more time on the phone or her mom and dad.

" Is that dad " she asked.

" Yes " Eve said.

" Hey baby " Matt yelled and Eve had to cover her ear.

" Hi dad, hey I wanted to ask you guys if its okay if I sleep over at April's Sat night, its Bev's birthday.

" I see no problem, its been awahile since you hung out with your old friends " Eve replied.

" It's cool with me " Matt echoed.

" Thanks you guys are the best " she said.

Saturday evening Faith drove over to April's house she grabbed her sleeping bag out of her truck and went up onto the porch, she walked right into a war zone, April and Micheal were going at it verbally.

" FINE IT'S OVER " April shouted as he walked out the door.

" What just happened " Faith asked.

" Hey come on in " she said. " Micheal and I are threw ever since he broke his hand he's been a real jerk " she said going into the kitchen.

" I noticed that Kevin doesn't even talk to him anymore, nobody does really " she said.

" Ugh I need a drink " she said and opened the cabnit Faith expected her to pull out a soda, water something other than what she pulled out. " Want some " she offered.

" No, when did you start drinking " she asked.

April shrugged " I dunno one night Micheal and I had the place to ourselves and he asked for something to eat, we found this and had some, its not going to kill us " she said.

" That's okay I'll pass, besides it looks like you don't have much " Faith said.

April grinned " I've been swiping a few bottles from my mom she doesn't notice cause its after she goes shopping " she said going upstairs to her room. " I was saving them for tonight "

The doorbell rang and April carried the bottles downstairs to answer the door, it was the other three girls, one being Bev the birthday girl.

" Oh for me you shouldn't have " Bev said snagging a bottle from her hand.

" Hey save me some " April said she looked at Faith who was standing by the door " Are you coming " she asked.

Faith knew she should leave right now but at sixteen you want to go with the crowd so she did, she sat down and April handed her the bottle again.

" What the hell, happy birthday Bev " she sang and took a swig, it burned and tasted awful but she forced a smile.

A couple hours into the party and the door bell rang again, this time it was Micheal and he wanted to talk to April, who was feeling no pain, not even from their break up.

" Can I help you " she slurred.

" So this is what you do when we have a fight " he asked.

" Yup, but ya know the best part of a fight is the making up " she said and kissed him.

" I take it its not over " he asked.

April laughed " No baby its just getting started, she took another swig of the bottle and handed it to Micheal, he took took a few swigs. Three bottles later and they were sitting around talking, Micheal had passed out on the couch so he was out for the night.

" Okay hot guys, um Johnny Depp " April said and then it was Faith's turn.

" Corbin Blu " she replied.

" That dude that does the jeans commercial " Lydia said.

" Yeah he's hot, but I hanging out with Bobby the other night, mostly cause Nick was there, anyhow they were watching wrestling and there were some hotties on there boy. This one dude, um Jeff Hardy, he is like smokin " she said.

The only one who knew about Matt being Faith's dad was April and being as drunk as she was she replied.

" So is his brother Matt Hardy " Bev said. " I could so do both of them "

Faith sighed she wasn't ready to hear this kind of talk about her dad and Uncle.

" How about it Faith could ya hook us up with your dad and uncle " April asked.

" I don't think so " Faith said.

Bev sat up " Wait Matt Hardy is your dad " she asked.

" Yes " Faith said she was upset at April for telling everyone.

" Yeah she's too busy hanging out backstage with daddy to hang out with us anymore " April said as she took another swig.

" I'm here aren't I " Faith said and grabbed the bottle from April to find it empty. " You bitch " Faith cried.

Micheal had woken up now and reached for the empty bottle too, his buzz had worn off, it was now almost midnight.

" I know where we can get some more, only thing is I don't have my car, it broke down "

" Faith drove here, let Micheal use your truck " April told her.

" Oh no my dad will kill me nobody drives that truck but me " she pointed to herself.

Micheal got up " Then you drive " he told her.

" We can all go " Bev suggested.

Lydia lay back on the couch " You guys go I'm going to take a nap " she said.

They piled into Faith's SUV, Bev had shotgun, while Micheal and April cuddled in the backseat.

" This is a sweet ride girl " Bev said.

" It was a Christmas present from my dad " she told her.

Faith backed out of the drivway and almost took out April's mailbox, they laughed and she gunned it, the radio blaring as they set out in search of more wine. They came to a stop sign and at first Faith didn't stop but she then slammed on her breaks, seconds later they felt the impact of another car rear ending them.


	18. Chapter 18

Author : Dizzy Red

E-mail: I own none of the WWE employees past or present

disclouser : Ask first

rating: not sure

content : not sure

spoilers: none yet

characters: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Faith Martin, Eve Martin

Spoiler : Matt Hardy's return

summery :An accident at a PPV leaves Matt Hardy's life in jeporday and news from his past will change his life forever if he lives to hear it.

Major time change : The time fram wasn't working for me so for the rest of the story it is was Christmas, NOT Thanksgiving that Matt went to LA for and Faith was asking when he went home if she could spend the rest of Winter Break with him. Matt is set to return at the RR, NOT Cyber Sunday.

ch 18

Faith screamed as the car hit the SUV, the air bags deployed, glass broke and metal crunched, it wasn't a bad accident but there was a lot of damage done to her SUV and the car.

" Oh my God, Oh my God what am I going to do " she cried.

" I'm bleeding " she herd April cry from right behind her.

" It's okay you just have some cuts, so do I " Micheal said.

" Is everyone okay " Bev asked.

" I think so " Faith told her.

The other driver appeared at her window he was in his early thirties he knocked on the window and Faith rolled it down.

" Are you kids okay I'm so sorry I thought you were going to go through the sign and I'm sorry " he applogized

" It's alright, we're fine " she said.

" Okay I have my cell phone so I'll call and report the accident " he said.

Faith knew if the police came she was in big trouble " Wait nobody's hurt right so do we have to call the

police " she asked.

" Ma'am there is a lot of damage to both our vechiels he told her, she knew there was no way out of it now, her parents would find out and she would be grounded for the rest of her life.

Eve and Matt were over at his place she couldn't wait to show him the surprise she and Faith had done for him.

" Well do you like it " Eve asked as they entered into the atrium whit the hot tub.

" Wow it looks amazing, you guys did all this " he asked.

There were fake plants resembling the ones in Cameron and fake pine trees, Eve even had Jeff do a replica of the old fort he and Matt used to play in, on a smaller scale of corse.

" We wanted you to have a little bit of home " she told him.

Matt hugged her " Thank you I love it but I am home now " he told her.

Eve's phone rang intrupting the moment " I better get that " she said crossing the room to her purse.

" Hello " she said.

" Mom " Faith's voice was broken and unsure.

" Faith what's wrong " she asked and Matt was there in seconds.

" Mom I'm so sorry there was an accident and " she was crying now.

" An accident " Eve grabbed Matt's hand. " Are you alright "

" Yes were at the police station, the officer said a parent has to come pick us up " she told her.

" Your father and I will be right there " she said.

They were already on their way out the door ' Where is she the hospital " Matt asked as they got in his car.

" No the police station " Eve said. " The hospital is going to come later "

They got to the police station, Faith's parents were the first to arrive, the other kids tried not to make eye contact with Eve as she looked at each one of them.

" May I help you " an officer asked.

" Yes our daughter was brought here, I see her friends but not her " Eve said.

" Yes ma'am right this way " he said. They went into a small office, Matt let Eve have the chair and he stood behind her. " I'm sorry to inform you of this but your daughter was driving while impaired " he said giving them a paper with Faith's breathalizer results.

" I...I don't understand she doesn't drink we talk all the time about alcohol and driving, she's only sixteen " Eve babled. Matt squeezed her shoulder and asked.

" What do we need to do to bring her home "

" Just sign this and she'll have to appear in court " he told them. " She's sleeping it off in one of the holding rooms, I'll go get her " he offered.

Eve turned to look at Matt " I don't know what to do " she said.

Faith stumbled a little her balance was still a little off, Matt picked her up and carried her out of the police station, he strapped her into his car.

" My truck got impounded " she said saddly.

Eve glared at her " Don't worry about that truck because the next time you drive it you will be collecting social security " she warned.

When they got home Matt carried Faith into the house and put her to bed, Eve went to go in the room and Matt stopped her.

" Where are you going " he asked.

" To talk to our daughter " she said as if he should have known.

" No you're not, at least not tonight it won't do any of you any good, lets sit down over here and calm down and talk " Matt said leading her to the couch.

" She's grounded and as far as I'm concerned the SUV can rot where it is " she said. the more she thought about it the more her eyes welled with tears. " God Matt you know why this is killing me " she cried.

" I know " he said rubbing her back.

" I lived with an alcoholic until I got pregnant with Faith " she reminded him of that too.

" I remember babe " he said. " But don't jump the gun just because she excersised some poor judgment doesn't mean she has a problem, let's take this one step at a time " he suggested.

Eve nodded and wiped her eyes " She needs to be punished and she need to take responsibility for what she did "

" I agree, I think she showed a real lack of maturity and that we should sell the SUV as is and put the money into a trust fund, when she gains our trust again she can put what she has down and I'll match it, maybe getting her the SUV was a bad call on my part " he said blaming himself.

" Oh no don't you blame yourself for this, she drank and she drove so don't you go easy on her " Eve warned him.

" About the driving, I think if they don't we should suspend her lisense for at least six months " he said.

" I was going to say until she was eighteen but okay " she agreed. " I have to go to work early tomorrow would you mind staying here until I get home, or you can take her over to your place, but don't baby her

Matt " she snapped at him.

Matt stayed but he sat up in the living room, in the dark most of the night unless he went to check on Faith, which he did several times, he finally talked Eve in to going to bed around one knowing she had to get up for work the next morning. Matt had dozed off in a sitting position on the couch when Eve had come out to go to work, she gave him a gentle shake.

" Matt go lay in my bed baby " she told him.

He sat up and rubbed at his stiff neck " What time is it " he asked.

" It's six " she said.

Matt stood up and stretched he was very sore but more worried about Eve than himself.

" Did you sleep alright " he asked.

" Yeah I think I was emotionaly drained " she said.

Matt hugged her and she reminded him " Don't baby her, make her get up at nine and she has chores to do " she told him.

Matt laughed " Will you let me handle this, go to work and give your patients a hard time " he teased.

Eve stuck her tounge out at him, he moved closer and leaned in for a kiss, they had bearly parted when Faith came out of her room looking like she had been run down by a car. Eve gave Matt a look as if to say you better not baby her and he nodded.

" Good morning " he said in a cheery voice that felt like a hot poker going through her head.

" Oh don't yell " she said covering her head with a pillow.

" I suggest you go get a shower now or you won't have time " Matt told her.

Eve gave him a strange look and Faith whined " What for I'm not going anywhere " she said.

" Oh yeah you are today is your first day of Alcohol Education class, I spoke to officer Delaney last night and he assured me that there are classes Monday through Sunday so go get ready cause I'll be driving you " he told her.

" While were on the subject go get your lisense " Eve told her.

" The officer has it " she told them

" Yeah she looses that for a year from the state " Matt told Eve.

" A year, my truck will be old and rusty before I get to drive it again " she cried and held her head.

Matt shook his head " Oh I can assure that won't happen " she gave a little smile thinking Matt was going to go to bat for her. " The tuck will be sold, your fines will be paid and you owe me the increase in my insurance for having an accident and a DUI " Matt told her.

" But dad I "

Eve intrupted her " I think that sounds fair, in addition to that you are grounded, you don't leave this house to anywhere but school unless you are with me or your father and that will only be where you have to go, understand " she asked.

" This is so not fair, it was my first time ever getting into trouble mom you know that, you're both being unfair " she cried.

" All I want to hear from you is yes ma'am yes sir is that clear " Matt asked.

Eve was even shocked he was harsh " Y...Yes sir " Faith replied.

" Okay, now come here " Matt said and she went over to them. " We love you very much " he told her.

" And we don't want anything bad to happen to you " Eve said.

" You made some really bad decisions and all decisions have consequences " Matt told her.

" And as your parents its our job to reward the good decisions and punish the bad " as Eve was talking Faith's cell phone rang.

" You won't be needing that " Matt said and held his hand out for the phone, he answered it.

" Hello " he said.

" Um is Faith there its April " she asked.

" Faith can't have or make phone calls for the next six months, you can talk to her in school tomorrow " he said and turned off the phone.

" Was that April " she asked.

" It doesn't really matter now does it " Eve asked.

" No ma'am " Faith said sh hugged them " I love you guys too and I'm sorry " she said and went to her room to get dressed.

Matt sighed that was probalby the hardest thing he had ever done in his life, Eve could tell that having to be stern with her upset him, she gave him a hug.

" I feel " he couldn't find the words.

" Like a parent " she asked.

" Yeah I guess " he replied.

" Welcome to the darkside " Eve teased. " I think we did good "

" I just want to know where she got the alcohol to begin with "

" I know April's parents drink and they were there " she told Matt.

" Well I'm not saying she has a problem but I think keeping things like that behind a lock is a good idea " he said.

" I agree, oh I better get going " she said.

Faith came out she was dressed but not much else " I'm ready " she said.

Matt took her and registered her for the classes, she looked around at the other teens there and she knew she wasn't going to like this, she looked at Matt as if to say " please don't make me do this " but he just put a hand on her shoulder and said.

" I'll see you in an hour "

The instructor got up from his desk and introduced himself " I'm Rex Thompson and I'm here because you young folks think that drinking and driving is cool and according to the latest stats alcohol consumption by teens is on the rise so therefore I have job security, so if you don't like me remember you put me here " he said. " You will be required to attend this class for six months and since you are attending a weekend class you and I will be seeing a lot of each other "

" This guy is an idiot " the girl next to Faith whispered, she gave a slight smile but didn't agree.

Mr. Thompson turned on the tv " This is an old friend of mine and I prefer to show you what some of you avoided and where others are headed if you continue on this path, the name of the movie is _Blood On the Aspalt _it is graphic and hopfully it will scare the desire to drink right out of you, but if not then I have six months to do that in " he said and pushed play.

The things they showed on the viedo Faith couldn't help but flinch she realized how close she and her friends came to being like the teens in the viedo, after class Matt was waiting for her, he knew about the viedo all the parents had to sign for the kids to watch it. She got in his car and fastened her seat belt, she looked at Matt and said.

" Dad I'm so sorry " she began to cry.

Matt about broke but he had to stay strong " I know you are " he said.

" We saw this viedo and I don't think I'll ever get those imiages out of my head " she told him.

" That may be a good thing " he said as he pulled out of his parking spot. " Mom's going to meet us for lunch " he told her and they headed for the resturant.

As soon as Faith saw Eve she ran to her crying " I'm so sorry mom, I was so stupid " she cried.

Matt put his arms around them both and hugged them close to him, Eve pulled back from Faith, she held her at arms length.

" I know you are a smart young lady and you made some bad choices and I also know you'll make this right" Eve told her.

" I'm going to earn yours and dad's trust again " she vowed.

" That's good, there is one more consequence to your actions, I got a call from Miss Karen and she said as of right now she doesn't think you representing the team is a good idea and I agree with her so your off the team for awhile " she told her.

Faith was crushed she had lost so much in such a short time and she had nobody to blame but herself.

When they got home Matt lightened up on her a little because he now had to take responsibility for a bad decision he made.

" How's your head " he asked.

" Okay, my neck is sore though and my shoulders too " she said.

Matt nodded " Probalby from the accident " he went into the kitchen and got her some Tylanol and came back into the living room " Here this should help " he said.

Faith took the medicne and Matt sighed " Have a seat because I have something to tell you " he said.

" Oh not another punishment " she asked.

" No this time its me who did wrong " he said. " Remember the night we had dinner and you brought mom and I brought my friend Amy " he asked her.

" Yeah I remember "

Matt nodded " Well Amy and I did some things that night and just as you are finding out there are conquences to your actions, I found out there are conquences to mine and Amy informed me the other night that I'm going to be a father to her baby " he told Faith.

" She's pregnant, does mom know " was her first question.

" Yes " Matt said seeing no reason to go into detail about that.

" Does this change things between you guys " she asked.

Matt shrugged " Well I've come to understand my actions change things for me and the people around me, you'll learn that too I'm sure, as far as are we going to end the relationship were building, no, but it will mean that you will have a brother or sister depending and Amy will be a part of our lives in some form " he explained.

" You're not going to move there when the baby is born are you " she asked.

" No, but there will be times that i have to go there and spend time with him or her " he told her.

" I know as long as you don't move its cool " she said and hugged him, she rested her head on his chest and Matt massaged her neck a little to help ease the sorness from the accident.

The next day at school word had already gotten around what had happened and it seemed that everyone was looking at her and judging her unfairly, April came over to her locker and said,

" Wow I thought your dad would be cool about this, he seems like such an understanding guy on his myspace " she said.

" My dad is being cool about this I deserve what I'm getting, are you in trouble " she asked.

" Nah my parents gave me a lecture about getting in the car with someone who's been drinking, they thought this was my first and last time " she said.

" Wait you're still going to drink after all that happened " Faith asked.

April shrugged " Yeah, matter of fact I'm trying to figure a way to get you out of the house this weekend because Bobby is having a party at the Summer house " she said in a sing song voice.

" Do you have any idea how disappointed my parents are in me, I made my mom cry and I can bearly look my dad in the eyes right now, I lost my lisense for a year maybe more if my parents take it when the police give it back, I lost my car, I have to pay my dad money, I'm in classes with teens who probalby think I'm some goodie goodie because its my first time in trouble, I have to go to court where my dad said I'll be fined, it stays on my record for ten years so I won't be over this until I'm twenty six and I was kicked off the gymnastics team, so no April I'm not sneeking out and coming to a party no matter who is having it and if I did I wouldn't drink another drop of alcohol if my life depended on it, now excuse me I don't want to be late and give another person reason to be disappointed in me, its just not worth it " she said and walked down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I did some research and under Calf. law these would be the legal ramifications of her actions, as she's going to find out there are others to come involving her dad. Please R&R


	19. Chapter 19

Author : Dizzy Red

E-mail: I own none of the WWE employees past or present

disclouser : Ask first

rating: not sure

content : not sure

spoilers: none yet

characters: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Faith Martin, Eve Martin

Spoiler : Matt Hardy's return

summery :An accident at a PPV leaves Matt Hardy's life in jeporday and news from his past will change his life forever if he lives to hear it.

Major time change : The time fram wasn't working for me so for the rest of the story it is was Christmas, NOT Thanksgiving that Matt went to LA for and Faith was asking when he went home if she could spend the rest of Winter Break with him. Matt is set to return at the RR, NOT Cyber Sunday.

ch 19

Later that night Eve made dinner and invited Matt over they were about to eat when Matt's phone rang seeing who it was Matt excused himself rather quickly leaving Eve to wonder if something was wrong.

" Hello " Matt said sounding unsure of himself.

" Matthew can you please tell me why I'm getting calls from everyone telling me your teenage daughter was arrested for a DUI " he questioned. Matt didn't have an answer " Never mind get your ass to Connicutt tonight and were going to do some damage control "

" Yes sir " Matt said.

He went back into the dining room " That was Vince I have to go " he said.

" Wait you haven't eaten yet " Eve said.

Matt shook his head " I'm not really hungry, sorry " he said and walked out of the dining room.

Eve looked at Faith and they both hurried to catch him before he left, Eve caught his arm, and he stopped lowering his head.

" Matt there's something you're not telling us, please Matt tell us " she pleaded.

Matt sighed " Someone found out about Faith's DUI and it got back to Vince I've been ordered to Connicutt to do damage control, I'll call you as soon as I can " he said, he looked at Faith but she just ran in her room.

" I'll take care of this you go, be careful okay " she said and kissed him goodbye.

" I will, tell Faith I love her for me " he asked.

Matt left and Eve went into Faith's room she was lying across her bed crying and Eve sat next to her and soothed her back.

" I'm so sorry I never thought dad would get in trouble with Mr. McMahon " she cried.

" He knows that and so do I, the thing is Faith is we never know what's going to happen when we make a bad choice " she smiled. " Your dad said to tell you he loves you "

" Really " she asked.

Eve was taken a back by her words " Why would you ask that "

Faith wiped her eyes " I thought he might be thinking he wished he never meant me "

" Faith don't you ever think that your father and I love you very much, we're not happy with the choice you made or the problems that came from it but we will always love you " she told her. She took her hand " Come on sit up " she said and grabbed her phone from her night stand, she dialed Matt's number.

" Hello " he said.

" Your daughter needs to talk to you " Eve said and gave her the phone.

" Dad " she said and her broken voice about broke Matt's heart. " I'm so sorry, I love you so much " she cried.

" I love you too sweetie and don't worry I've been in this sort of trouble before, Vince will raise a big stink and then we'll do some damage control and that will be that, I'm just sorry I had to cut my time with you short " he said.

Faith smiled after all she had put him through she knew he still loved her, not that she didn't trust the love but it was a new thing for her, having two parents and she just wanted to be sure that when the going was rough Matt would stay.

" I have to go now babe I love you " he said.

" I love you too " she hung up.

" Feel better " Eve asked.

" Yeah " Faith said.

" Good because I'm taking this out " she said unplugging the phone.

It didn't take long for Matt and one of the WWE's PR's to come up with a way to do damage control and soon the matter was behind them as far as Vince was concerned, Matt was back to wrestling a full schedule which made little time for anything else and for the first time in his life he found himself questioning weather or not it was all worth it, but not even Matt would admit that to himeslf. He setteled back into his seat on a plane bound for Green Bay and a thought popped into his head The bookers must not read their Matt Facts he thought. _Matt despises cold weather _he chuckled as he logged into his myspace. He looked through the hundreds of questions that he had from his _Ask Matt Blog _as he read through them it seemed for the most part to have a common theme, advice from everyone on how to handle the problem with his daughter, he typed this as a response.

There seems to be one burning topic on everyone's mind, my daughter Faith's troubles with the law and as much as I love reading your comments I have to say that this one is personal and that her mother and I have everything under control, so that being said hit me with some REAL brain busting questions. be well my cyber Amegios

Matt

After that he did a few more thing, checked some emails then decided to just kick back and relax with some music.

That Thursday was Faith's court date, it had been pushed back for some reason but it gave Matt some time to sell the SUV so she could pay her fines, a guy called and wanted to take a look at it so Matt set up a time to meet him over at Eve's.

" I can't believe I'm about to buy a car from Matt Hardy " the young man said, he was in his early twenties.

Matt chuckled a little then got down to business " I paid around twenty grand for it last month but because of the damage I'm only asking for eighteen " he told him.

The guy scratched his chin looking at the SUV " I dunno man it's going to take about a grand to fix " he said.

" I can go fifteen " he offered.

" The lowest I'm willing to take is sixteen " Matt said.

" Mm how about fifteen five and toss in an autograph " he asked.

" I'm thinking more like sixteen and I'll toss in the autograph and two tickets to Fridays show in Anahiam "

" Seriously, deal " he shook Matt's hand.

Matt made the deal and went back inside where Eve was mopping the floor " Shoes off " she told him and he quickly obliged.

" Sorry " he said.

" Did he buy it " she asked.

" Yeah I let it go for sixteen, trew in an autograph and tickets, it was a good deal " he shrugged. " It should be more than enough for her to pay her fines and have a little feft over to put in the trust fund "

" Very good " Eve yawned.

" Don't do that " Matt said yawning too.

" Mm I can't help it they've been killing me this week " she told him. " I have an idea why don't we order in and watch a movie " she asked.

" Sounds good " Matt said.

They went into the living room " I belong to this movie club and these are what they sent me " she showed him.

" Lake Placid 2, I bet that's good and Daddy Daycare, I herd it's funny " he said.

" Is Chinese okay " she asked with the phone in her hand,

" Yeah fine " he said.

Faith joined them for dinner but wasn't intrested in either of the movies so she went to her room, Matt had his fill and set his plate on the table, then set back on the couch. All of a sudden Eve cried out, she had gotten a charlie horse in her calf, Matt knew by her actions what had happened and took her leg massaging the knot out of the calf, she then relaxed.

" Better " Matt asked.

" Yeah but you don't have to stop " she told him.

Matt laughed and set back on the couch placing her feet in his lap, he massaged her feet, ankles and calves as they watched the first movie, when it was over Matt moved her feet gently and stood up, he stretched his arms up over his head and Eve stood up too she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a little tug, Matt flinched and she frowned.

" Your sore and you just gave me a wonderful foot massage, now I feel bad " she said.

Matt put his arms around her " I'm always sore somewhere besides I like pampering you " he said and kissed her then grabbed his keys off the coffee table.

" You're leaving " she asked.

" Yeah babe I have to I have a bunch of things I need to get done " he told her.

" Like what " she asked holding him.

" Well I need to balance my checkbook, pack, do laundry, make some calls, things like that " he shrugged.

Eve thought for a second and her hands went up under his shirt gently rubbing circles into his lower back, Matt closed his eyes for a long second.

" If you stay I'll continue this in the bedroom " she offered.

Matt sighed " As tempting as that is right now I can't " he said.

" Alright " she frowned.

" But I'll tell you what " he lifted her chin. " I'll get done what I need to tonight and tomorrow you and I will go out to a nice resturant okay "

" Not much of a consoulation prize, going to a crowded resturant and eating versus cuddling up with you in bed and waking up in your arms, nah, not a good trade " she said.

Matt laughed " Alright then we'll do whatever you want but I need to say good night to Faith and go " he said and she gave him a kiss with a pout. Matt knocked on Faith's door and she said come in, he opened it " Hey I'm heading home so night " he said.

She got up and gave him a big hug " Night dad " she said.

Matt got home and things were still a big mess from the move from Carolina, there was something else he needed to do and he saw no reason to bring that up to Eve, the situation was complicated enough, he dialed Amy's home number and it rang.

" Hello " it wasn't Amy.

" Is Amy there " he asked the woman.

" I'm sorry she's sleeping " the woman said. " Is this Matt " she asked.

" Christine " Matt said.

" Yes, Amy's been through quite an ordeal and she's resting " she told him.

" Is everything alright, I mean the baby, her and all " he asked hoping to God she had already known Amy was pregnant.

" Um Matt I'm going to let her answer that for you, hold on okay " she said and took the phone into Amy, Christine had no idea Matt didn't know what Amy had done.

" Yeah hello " Amy said sleeply.

" Amy its Matt what's going on " he asked pacing slowly.

" Nothing " she said.

" Your mom said you'd been through some ordeal, are you okay, is the baby alright " he asked.

Amy shighed in what sounded like fustration " Matt there is no baby anymore "

Matt gasped " W...what you miscarried " he asked.

" No Matt you didn't want the baby or me so I had an abortion " she said plainly.

Matt's heart sank " I wanted the baby " he told her as if pleading with her.

" Well Matt it was a package deal, either the baby and me or neither one " she stated. " I'm not like that bitch of yours willing to share with you and getting nothing in return " she told him.

Matt was so mad he couldn't think straight " YOU HAD NO FUCKIN RIGHT AMY " HE SHOUTED.

" Well according to the law Matt I did my body my chioce " she said. " And I'm done having this conversation with you " she hung up on him.

Matt growled and threw the phone across the room and shattering it on the wall, he walked around in almost a blind rage looking for something to calm himself down with, he used the first thing he saw and that was a wall, he put his fist right through it, then slid down the wall and cried his heart out, not once but twice Amy had tore out his heart.

" Are you sure you'll be alright " Eve asked as Faith walked her out to her car.

" Fine and I have dad's number and both your cells, security is on, I'm fine " she assured her.

" Okay I'll be home tmorrow after noon " she said.

" Tell dad I love em " she said and went back inside.

Eve drove over to Matt's house and she was very excited to be spending the night with him for a change, she rang the beel but he didn't come so she opened the door.

" Matt " she called, she walked into the kitchen and saw him sitting on the floor, his hand bloody, his eyes red and puffy and a hole in the wall above him. " OH MY GOD " she cried and ran to him. " Matt are you okay honey " she asked.

He shook his head a new set of tears falling from his brown eyes " No, no I'm not " he said and pulled her over to him, he cried holding her for awhile and then pulled back.

Eve brushed his hair from his eyes so she could look into them, he looked so hurt and it hurt her she felt as if she would cry too.

" Matt what happened " she asked.

Rubbing his hands in thought he said " Amy aborted the baby and she didn't even have the fucking decentacy to call me " he told her.

Eve was shocked she tried to say something but nothing would come out of her gaped mouth, she pulled him back to her and held him.


	20. Chapter 20

Author : Dizzy Red

E-mail: I own none of the WWE employees past or present

disclouser : Ask first

rating: not sure

content : not sure

spoilers: none yet

characters: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Faith Martin, Eve Martin

Spoiler : Matt Hardy's return

summery :An accident at a PPV leaves Matt Hardy's life in jeporday and news from his past will change his life forever if he lives to hear it.

Major time change : The time fram wasn't working for me so for the rest of the story it is was Christmas, NOT Thanksgiving that Matt went to LA for and Faith was asking when he went home if she could spend the rest of Winter Break with him. Matt is set to return at the RR, NOT Cyber Sunday.

ch 20

Eve pulled back from Matt a little but still had her hand on his shoulder rubbing gently, he gave a weak smile knowing she was doing all she could for him at the moment.

" Thanks " he said.

" Any time " she replied.

They sat there just a few more mins and then he got up and offered her his hands, she excepted and stood up with him, he pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him.

" Are you okay " she asked.

" I will be " he said.

They parted and Eve took his busted hand " I wouldn't be surprised if you broke it " she told him.

Matt shrugged " I doubt it that wall had too much give to it, I've hit prop walls harder than that " he told her.

" well to be on the safe side let me clean it and bandage it for you, do you have a first aid kit " she asked.

" In my gear bag " he said sitting on the arm of the couch.

Eve looked in the bag and frowned " Matt I hardly call a bottle of peroxide, some tape and a bottle of...super glue " she asked. " A first aid kit "

" Works for me " he shrugged.

She didn't say anything when he reached for the tape and wrapped it around his hand, he had done it so often it was like second nature to him. He finished and tossed it aside then pulled her closer to him, she rested her hands on his broad shoulders. She leaned down and kissed him, their toungs dancing in each other's mouths, not breaking the kiss he lifted her up and carried her upstairs to waht was going to be his bed room but right now was just a mattress on the floor but it would serve its purpose. Matt kneeled over her and removed his shirt, then went back to the kiss, she ran her fingers up his arms as his lips and tounge massaged her neck. Eve felt herself become wet at his touch and she wanted more of him, she pulled him close to her, she ached to be one with him, feel him close to her that she felt like she could devour him. Eve gently pushed him to a kneeling position, she removed her shirt and then she undid his belt and jeans, then got up on her knees kneeling to once again capture his lips in a kiss. This time it was her mouth along the tender flesh of his neck and shoulder, as he caressed her back and undid her bra tossing it to the floor with the other disgarded items. Matt lay her back on the bed,slowly he unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off her hips, then stood up and let his own fall to the floor.

Like a panther stakling its prey he crawled up her body leaning down to run his tounge from her foot to her knee, he moved to the other side and did the same ending with a kiss on eah kneecap driving her insane.

He slid his hands up her thighs and gave a tug on her panties removing them and tossing them aside as well, her breath now coming in short pants and moans as he continued moving up her body from her knee to her inner thigh, he stopped there and moved to the other side repeating the motion. Then he spread her legs and ran his hands down both legs his one hand stopping just outside her viginia his fingers teasting her clotoris and he smiled.

" You're wet " he said as if he were surprised.

" I can't imagine why " she told him playing along.

" I'm starving, mind if I eat " he asked her with a slight growel to his voice.

" You can have all you want baby " she told him.

Mattleaned down and began to tease her again with his tounge, lapping like a kitten at her vaginia and slowly entering her deeper and deeper with his well trained tounge.

Eve arched her back trying to get all of him she could from what he was offering her, but she wanted more she wanted all of him. Her fingers tangled in his hair then down to his shoulders he flinched when he felt her nails penatrate his skin the closer she got to orgasam. Then he stopped, her mind screamed NO she opened her eyes and looked at him for a second confused, he pulled her legs so she was now under him and positioned his pelvis above hers then began to slide him firm manhood into her waiting crevice, again he was brinning her unending pleasure and himself too, each stroke a little deeper than the first. He lay down his legs straddling hers, and again he went for her breasts massaging and kneading them, then brining each nipple to a full erection, Matt too was ready to explode now.

" Matt oh God mm " Eve cried.

" Oh yeah mm yeah " Matt said as neither one could hold out a second longer, their bodies merged as one for the last thrust inwhich Matt spilled his love juices inside her.

Matt rolled over onto his back, his entire body pulsating, aching and sore with pleasure, Eve too was breathless, but she mangaed to say something catching him off guard.

" I love you Matt " she panted and his breath caught in his throat, he wasn't expecting this and didn't know how to respond.

The phone rang and Matt got up to answer it " Hello " he said.

" Hey bro " came Jeff's voice on the other end.

" What's up " he asked.

" Well I was kinda wondering what all this talk is about my neice getting a DUI " he asked.

" Oh that, yeah sorry I didn't call you "

" Not a problem " Jeff said and Matt went on to tell him what happened.

" Wow " Jeff sighed. " Well I guess I picked a bad time to drop in on ya'll "

" You're in LA " Matt asked.

" Yeah me and Beth, we were hoping to spend some time with Faith so you and Eve could have some alone time if ya know what I mean " he hinted.

" Oh don't worry about that " Matt assured him with a grin and looked at her lying on the bed. " I'll talk to Eve and see about sprining her for the day " Matt said. They talked a bit more and then hung up.

" That was Jeff, him and Beth are leaving the airport now " he told her.

" I kinda figured it was him, now what's this about springing Faith " she asked.

" Oh that, they wanted to hang out with her, I said we would talk it over " he said sheepish. " Don't look at me like that she's been doing good " he pleaded her case.

" I have no problem with her going with Jeff and Beth " Eve told him. " Now back to what I said " she came over and ran her hands over his abs then up his chest to lock her fingers behind his neck.

" I said I love you " she repeated.

Matt's heart raced and he knew he had to be sweating he wanted to say it back, he felt it in every fiber of his being but the words just wouldn't go from his head to his mouth.

" Eve I " he paused. " I...I'm sorry " he replied.

Eve let go of him, she moved away from him to the other side of the room, Matt looked up at the ceeling as if trying to get an answer from the heavens he sighed and ran a hand through his hair in fustration, then crossed the room to her, he put a hand on her shoulder but she pulled away. He sighed and tried again, this time he puled her into a hug and she didn't resist.

" Eve I want to say it I'm just " he paused.

" Scared " she asked.

Matt flinched she wanted him to admit he was scared, Matt Hardy scared he thought but she was right he was scared and with good reason and that's what he did.

" Yeah I'm scared the first woman I said I love you too aborted my child and slept with my best friend, the first left without any word, so yeah I'm scared " he admitted.

That changed Eve's attitude suddenly she didn't feel like he shunned her profession of love to him but guilty she was part of the reason he could do the same.

" It's okay Matt it will come with time baby " she said and kissed him softly, vowing to herself she would never be the reason again he couldn't say those words.

She put her hands on his shoulders squeezing gently at the tense muscles there moving one hand up to his neck which was just as tight.

" You're really tense baby " she told him.

" Yeah I guess its been one of those nights " he said enjoying the gentle massage she was giving him.

Eve grinned " How about if you lay down on the mattress and I give you a nice full body massage " she cooed.

" You sure you want to " he asked his hands resting on her hips.

" I'm sure Matt like I told you I understand " she said.

Matt did as she asked and Eve knelt on the bed next to him, she started a deep tissue massage on his neck and shoulders working out the tension and sorness until the knots were gone and the muscles relaxed of their corded tension. She continued to his upper back, his shoulder blades working a knot between his shoulder blade, Matt groaned she really knew how to make him feel good in more ways than one. The massage continued and she was enjoying it as much as he was, maybe more because she was honestly able to do something to relieve his pain even if only for a little while. She moved down to his middle and then lower back, a very damaged and painful area for him at times. Her hands went down and began massaging his hips, buttox and then legs, which she found to be a little ticklish in some places she would have to remember that later, she ended at his ankles.

" Roll over baby " she said softly in his ear.

Matt did and this time she started from his feet, Matt groaned as she massaged his aching feet and moved up his legs to his knee, she saw the scar of his first surgery as she massaged the muscle surrounding his knee cap, then switched to the other one doing the same. Her hands then went quickly up his quads to his abdomen, she wanted this to be relaxing for him and knew she would cause stiffness in a certian muscle if she hung around the thigh area too long. Her hands went from his stomach up his chest and back to his shoulders, he pulled her down on top of him and kissed her.

" Thank you " he said.

" My pleasure " she replied.

Matt grinned " So you think "

Eve began to rub herself against him, her thought was he needed to relax ALL his muscles and the massage had gotten him stiff in all the right places, he went to flip her onto her back but she resisted.

" Oh no its my turn " she said.

Matt let her push him onto his back, since they were only wearing underware she made short work of their clothes, her hands slid down his thighs taking his manhood she licked the lenght of his cock sending shivers throughout his body, she was deffently in control here. Eve then slid her mouth over the head of his penis and formed a tight seal around it as she allowed it to slide slowly down her throat, Matt had to grab the sheet in order to hold back and not cum right then and there. She continued licking and sucking his shaft as she massaged his balls bringing him to the state of ecstacy.

" Damn babe that was fuckin hot " Matt growled and brought her up for another kiss.

Eve lay her head on his chest, her chin resting on her hand as she looked up at him, his hand rubbing her back.

" Are you compleatly relaxed now " she asked.

" Most deffently " he said.

" Good because I'm beat " she said lying her head down on his chest. " Good night Matt, I love you " she told him.

Matt thought for a second " Ditto " he told her and she smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

Author : Dizzy Red

E-mail: I own none of the WWE employees past or present

disclouser : Ask first

rating: not sure

content : not sure

spoilers: none yet

characters: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Faith Martin, Eve Martin

Spoiler : Matt Hardy's return

summery :An accident at a PPV leaves Matt Hardy's life in jeporday and news from his past will change his life forever if he lives to hear it.

Major time change : The time fram wasn't working for me so for the rest of the story it is was Christmas, NOT Thanksgiving that Matt went to LA for and Faith was asking when he went home if she could spend the rest of Winter Break with him. Matt is set to return at the RR, NOT Cyber Sunday.

ch 21

Faith was nervous as she sat between Matt and Eve waiting for her case to be called, she about fainted when she herd the baliffe say,

" The state of California verses Faith Martin all parties please come forward " he said. An Faith stood up with her lawler.

" Miss Martin you are being charged with the following driving under the Infulence, how do you plead " the judge asked.

" My client pleads guilty your honor " the lawer said.

" Alright Miss Martin you are sentenced to one year with your lisense suspended, if you are caught driving in that time period of one year your lisense can and I will see to it be revoked, do you understand that "

" We do " her lawer replied.

Matt took Eve's hand he could see this was killing her inside, he knew it because it was killing him too.

" Also you are ordered to pay a fine of one thousand six hundred dollars this does not include lawer fees or court costs in addition to this you will perform one hundred and fifty hours of community service with ALTEEN, Miss Martin I don't ever want to see you in my court room again because I won't be so lienet next time and Miss Martin, Mr Hardy I would like to commend you on your choice to sell the veichel involved and have your child pay restitution, we don't see that very often, case dismissed " she said.

Faith was a little teary eyed as she went back to Matt and Eve " I don't ever want to go through this or put you guys through this again " she told them.

Eve put her arm around her " That's what we want to hear " she said and they left the court room unaware of the events awaiting them outside.

Faith's lawer came back through the front doors " I just wanted to warn you there are several reporters waiting on you out there " she informed them

" Damn " Matt cursed under his breath. " Is there like a side door or something they can go out " he asked.

" Yes follow me " she said.

" I want you to take her and go to the car, drive home I'll get there as soon as I can " he told her.

" Alright Matt " Eve said knowing she could trust his judgment.

Matt then prepared himself to go out and do battle with the media, as soon as he walked out microphones were shoved in his face, he politely smiled and said,

" No comment " as he dialed a taxi, soon he was gone and they didn't follow.

Matt paid the driver then ran up the driveway and inside, Faith was a little shook up but okay, she and Eve were sitting on the couch.

" I'm sorry you had to go through that baby " he said feeling guility.

Faith shrugged " I'm Matt Hardy's daughter and I put us all in a bad situation so I'm sorry " she said.

" Are you sure " he asked taking a seat on the chair.

" Yeah but something did bother me, mom and I were talking about it "

" What's that " he asked.

" My name, when they called it they said Faith Martin and I want it to be Faith Hardy " she said. " I already go by it at school and what not " she told him.

Matt nodded " Alright if its okay with your mom we can look into getting it changed " he said.

The phone rang and Eve answered it " Hello " she said.

" Eve can you please tell me why my grandaughter was just seen leaving a court room with you and Matthew Hardy, I told you no good would come of telling him about Faith and now look where its gotten you " she chastized.

" Hello to you too mother " Eve said her voice dripping with sarcasim, Matt nearly gasped.

" Faith got into some trouble it had nothing to do with Matt mother " she said.

" Please for the love of God Eve tell me you are not planning on getting back together with that man, he ruined your life once and mark my words he will do it again " she warned.

" Mom I'm an adult and I choose who I want to be with and yes I am with Matt and yes I am in love with Matt " she said answering the questions before they were asked.

Faith looked at her mother in disbeliefe, she had admitted that right in front of her dad, she looked from her mom to Matt and he nodded.

" I knew " he said giving her a wink, " The feeling is muteral " he said and Faith grinned.

Eve listened to her mother lecture for what seemed like hours but in truth it was only a few mins. They said their good byes and Eve hung up.

" Your grandparents are coming into town " she told Faith. " And they want to meat you, again " she told Matt.

Matt pulled into Eve's driveway the following Wedensday night, it had been an awful week with flight delays, rental car problems, it all went to hell for him, and he managed to tweak his knee in the ring so that was another problem, he slowly got out of the car and tried not walking without the slighest limp but his knee wasn't having that and threatened to lock if he didn't baby it some, so up the front walk and onto the porch he limped and knocked on the door.

" I'm sure that's Matt " Eve said excusing herself, the truth was she needed a break even if it was only a few seconds.

" Hey babe you made it " Eve said giving him a small peck.

" I made it " Matt gave a wry smile. " I take it they're here " Matt asked.

Eve nodded as she fixed his collar " Yes and its been intresting to say the least " she told him. They took two steps and Eve knew something was wrong. " What happened you're limping " she asked concern filled her brown eyes.

" I just had a little mishap in the ring and twisted my knee, it just sore and needs some time to heal " he said matter of factly.

" Are you sure you feel up to going to dinner with my parents " she asked.

" Yeah babe I know its important to you so I'll be fine, if I nod off just pinch me " he said.

" Ooo sounds kinky " Eve grinned.

They went into the living room and Eve's dad said " Well Matthew nice to see you made it " he looked at his watch " And were only an hour late for our dinner reservations, I hope we can still get a table, come on Doris " he said and they walked out the door Matt had just came in.

" I guess were ready to go " Eve said thinking how rude her parents had already treated Matt and they hadn't even left the house yet.

" Dad I missed you " Faith said and hugged him.

" I missed you too baby " he hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

" Are we going to dinner tonight " Eve's mom asked looking back inside.

" Coming mother " Eve said.

Knowing their spot at the resturant was alreday taken they decided to let Matt pick the place so he choose Outback, Doris began to complain as soon as they walked through the door.

" Oh my I feel as though I'm camping " she said.

Eve rolled her eyes " Mother you have NEVER been camping " she reminded her.

" We can go somewhere else " Matt offered.

" And wait another hour for a seat, no we;ll make the best of it " Eve's father said.

" What can I get you to drink " the server asked.

" I'll have a sweet tea and just put this all on one bill " Loyd said.

" If it all the same to you sir I would like to take care of the bill tonight " Matt said.

Loyd smirked " Did you hit the Lottery son "

Matt was in no mood to take any shit tonight not even from Eve's parents who he knew didn't like him anyhow.

" No Loyd I get my money the old fashioned way, I bust my ass and earn it " Matt said, knowing that Loyd's money came from and inheritance, Faith had to hide her laugh behind her menu.

" Alright Matthew you can pick up the tab tonight if you'd like " Loyd said opening his menu.

Matt nodded " Thank you, everyone order whatever they want " he told them.

Doris looked at Faith " Your mother tells me you got into some sort of trouble " she asked.

" Yes ma'am " she said lowering her eyes.

She pursed her lips and looked at Eve " Well dear no matter what we try and teach our children they are going to do what they want and ruine their lives anyhow " she replied.

Matt spoke up in defence of his daughter " That may be true but Faith took responsibility for her actions, paid her fines, and is working off her debt, I don't think she's ruined her life, maybe just took a little fall but shes picking herself up and I'm...were proud of her " he corrected.

Loyd spoke from behind his menu " I didn't know you allowed people to speak for you Eve " he said.

" I do when the person says what I would have " she replied.

" Let's just order dinner dear " Doris said patting Loyd's hand.

Dinner was ordered and brought to the table, Matt's stomach was already in knots so all he had was a sandwich, Loyd ordered the biggest T bone he could more than likely seeing if Matt would flinch, he didn't.

" So Matthew tell me what has happened so that you could afford this huge meal " Loyd asked and round three began.

" I'm an entertainer " he said.

" Oh music " Doris asked, they knew for well what Matt did for a living.

" No I'm a professional wrestler " he corrected.

Loyd laughed " Its funny how the fakest form of the sport gets the name pro added to it "

Matt was fed up " Hey Loyd while were not pulling any punches here let me shoot straight with you for a min, and why don't you tell me why you sent your pregnant teenaged daughter away, rather than helping her out and why were at it you can explain to me why when I came to your front door you told me you had no idea where Eve was, or why she left, since were hitting below the belt, maybe you can tell me why you told Eve not to tell me about my child, got any answers for that " Matt asked and Loyd was speechless. " I didn't think so " Matt said standing up.

" Dad " Faith cried.

He looked at her " I'm sorry baby, you too Eve but I'm not sitting here and being a punching bag, here's my card and please make sure its used to pay for dinner " he said giving it to Eve. " I'll see you tomorrow " Matt said then he walked out of the resturant.

" Well that was a bit of an over reaction " Doris said.

Eve stood up " No actually I think Matt has the right idea, you don't want to get to know him and you sure as hell don't give a damn about me you made that clear seventeen years ago so why not do us all a favor and go back home " Eve looked at Faith " Come on sweetie we'll try and catch your dad "

Eve knew with Matt's knee hurting like it was catching up to him would be easy and they did before he even got to the first row of cars in the parking lot.

" Matt wait up " Eve said.

He turned around and started walking back so Eve and Faith ran to catch up with him, he looked surprised.

" Why are you guys out here you didn't have to leave " he said.

" Because I'm not going to let my parents sit there and bash my daughter's father in front of her and to be honest I didn't want to listen to it either, but I am starved so how about something quick we can take back to the house and eat " Eve asked.

" Subway " Matt asked.

" Yeah and its your place I'm talking about because they still may come back to mine, they don't know where your's is " Eve laughed.

" Hey can we rent a movie " Faith asked.

" Um like what " Matt asked.

" Pirates of the Carribean " Faith said with a wink.

Matt groaned " How did I know you were going to say that "

Eve whispered in his ear " There's other things to do while she watches the movie " she told him.

When they got back to Eve's place Faith put the movie in, Matt sat on the couch, proping his leg on the table and Eve went to change, while the previews rolled Faith asked.

" Dad I was just wondering, what you said to grandpa tonight "

" Yeah about that Faith, I was mad and "

" No don't applogize I was getting mad at how he kept putting you down, I was just wondering if you were, well a little upset with mom " she asked not realizing Eve was listening.

" Yes I was at one point a little, no a lot upset with your mom for leaving but once I found out about you, I really couldn't be upset anymore because she had taken such good care of you how could I fault her, don't think for a min thought that I regret not being there to watch you grow up because I do and to be honest there's really nobody to blame for that, things are what they are and I prefer to live for the now and the future " I get it " she said. " But what they were saying had to sting a little bit " she asked.

" A little maybe " he indicated with his fingers and a grin.

Eve came in she didn't want to let Matt know she had herd what he said, she placed her hands on his shoulders kneading the muscles, Matt groaned and let his head fall back.

" Babe if you keep doing this I'm not going make it past the previews " he told her.

Eve shrugged " So go to sleep if you want " she said.

" Mm I can't hun I have so much to do at home, I can't find a damn thing cause its either, Ooo, in a, mm, box or burried under, oh right there, one " he managed to finish the sentence.

" What was that last part " Eve questioned.

" I have no idea " he said and Eve smiled and sat next to him on the couch. " Lay down " she said knowing he would be out soon and she didn't want him on the road as tired as he was, she ensured it by loosening his ponytail and running her fingers through his hair, not even a half hour later he was out.

" Mom he's out " Faith laughed. " Guess he's staying " she said happily.

" Yeah but not on the couch, Matt come on babe let's go to bed " she told him.

Matt mumbled something to the fact of needing to go home but still lay there, Eve leaned down and kissed him.

" Don't you want to go crawl into my nice comfortable bed " she asked and Matt's eyes opened slowly, she stood up and lead him down the hall she doubted he would even remember how he got to bed the next morning.

Eve woke up to a knock on the door the next morning and she went to answer it before it woke Matt, she opened it and there stood her parents.

" Can we come in " her mother asked.

" Um yeah sure " she said pulling her belt tighter on her robe.

" We don't plan on staying long but we didn't want to leave things the way they were " her mom continued.

" Is Matthew here " her father asked.

Eve shrugged " I really don't think that matters " she said defensivly.

" We're only asking because we owe him an applogy as well, your father and I had a long talk after we got to the hotel last night " her mother explained.

" I can go wake dad up " Faith offered from the doorway of the hall, Eve nodded and soon Matt came out with Faith.

" Doris, Lloyd " he said " Faith said you wanted to see me "

Lloyd spoke first " Like yourself I consider myself to be a man so when I make a mistake I like to own up to it and I made a terrible mistake concerning you Matthew, I was wrong for keeping Eve away from you and for not telling you about your child. I can never make up for what I've done and have no business asking for your forgivness but I am " he told Matt.

Matt nodded his head and smiled offering Lloyd his hand and they shook " I say we forget about the past and move on " Matt replied.

" I appreciate that " Lloyd smiled too.

Doris placed her hand on Matt's arm " I'm sorry too " she said and Matt again nodded.

" I'm sure we all said and did things we wish we could take back " he said and opened his arms, Doris hugged him.

" Well I'm half starved how about we treat you to breakfast " Lloyd offered as he rubbed his belly.

" That is a wonderful idea " Doris said.

" I'm sorry but I really have a lot to do and only one day before I go back on the road "

" Then next time were in town, that is if were welcome " he said.

" Of corse you are " Eve said hugging her father, then and there Llyod understood how important Faith was to Matt.

Eve went in her room to get ready with Matt as she was getting dressed Matt put his arms around her and kissed her neck. She frowned and turned in his arms, she ran her hands up his back and asked.

" Are you sure you can't go " she asked.

" I should already be home but somehow that didn't happen " he said.

" You were way to tired to drive last night, not to mention your knee being messed up " she said in her defence. " How's it feeling by the way "

" Okay " he said. " And thank you for making me stay but now I really need to go " he said.

Eve relucently let go of him, Matt went and knocked on Faith's door " I'm heading home, be good "

" Dad I'm not six " she reminded him.

" Yeah I know and is that what you're wearing out to breakfast with your grandparents " he asked in true dad mode.

" Yeah its cute "

" And it will be even cutier with a jacket over it " he said pulling one from a hanger. " Get my drift "

Faith took the coat and hung it back up " I get it and I'll just change my shirt " she said defeated.

" You do that " Matt said and gave her a hug goodbye.

" Maybe later I'll come over and help you unpack "

" Cool I could use the help, I'm adding a Matt fact Matt Hardy loaths moving

" I'll be sure to read it " she said.

Matt got home and opened the front door, he had to push it hard because a box was against the door blocking his entrence, he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

" I'm never going to get all this unpacked " he said out loud.

Matt being a man of action decided that he would make a good dent in it though and started with the box blocking the door, not taking any chances as he unpacked the boxes he put the contents away around noon there was a knock on the door, Matt came from the kitchen with a beer and opened the front door.

" Hi I'm Wanda Hilldale and I'm president of Keep it Clean, its our neighborhood program to keep it clean and keep the property value high " she smiled. " Any how we were concerned with all the boxes on your front porch "

" Yeah sorry about that I'm in the process of moving in " he told her.

" Yes I can see that, perhaps as you unpack you could put the empty boxes in your gradge until you can get them taken care of "

Matt shook his head " I have a truck and two cars in my gradge, I don't think so but I will move them as soon as I'm done " he assured her.

Wanda was speechless as Matt waved bye and closed the door as she was still stuttering something he couldn't make out.

" Wonderful " Matt said and took a big swig of his beer, he got back to the task of unpacking and there was another knock on the door, Again Matt opened it to find Wanda there a cake in hand.

" Is your wife at home " she asked.

" I'm not married " Matt told her.

Wanda turned red " Oh I'm sorry I thought since your house was so big that you had a family "

" Well I have a daughter but she's a teenager and lives with her mother " he said as if he was testing her reaction.

" Oh so you're divorced " she brightened up, oviously to her being a divorced father was better than the other.

" Nope never married " he ststed and almost chuckled at her reaction, again she stumbled over her words.

" Well um, then I guess you'll have to eat this cake all by yourself " she said and gave him the cake.

" I'll enjoy every crumb " he said with a much of a smile as he could manage.

Just as Wanda was leaving Faith and Eve pulled up into the driveway, Wanda and Eve exchanged glares as she passed by on her way home.

" Who was that " Eve asked Matt.

Matt smirked " My guess is the negihborhood gossip queen " he said opening the door so she could come in. " Want some cake " he offered.

" I don't think so and I don't think you should eat it either " Eve said taking the cake and tossing it in an empty box.

Matt laughed " I hadn't planned on it " he said.

Eve looked around " Wow you got a lot done " she said admiring that you could now see the floor, or at least part of it.

" Yeah once I got going it wasn't so bad, I can at least sleep on the couch now " he said, stretching a little of the stiffness out of his joints. " Have a seat " he offered. " Where's Faith " he asked noticing she wasn't in the livingroom.

" She brought some stuff over to put in her room " Eve told him.

Matt got up and said " I better go help her "

He went out to find her tugging on a box, he moved her out of the way and went to grab it but the damn think weighed a ton, Matt picked it up.

" What the hell is in here bricks " he asked.

" Books " she said.

" How did you get it in the truck " he asked setting it down to catch his breath.

" I carried stuff out and packed it like that " she shrugged.

Matt shook his head and picked the box back up carring it up to her room and set it on the floor where she could get to it, he stood up and rubbed his back a little.

" Next week we'll go shopping for some furniture to put in here " he told her.

" Can't we go this Wedensday " she asked.

Matt shook his head " I'll be over seas " he told her.

" So you're not coming home until next Wedensday " she frowned.

" Yeah hun we're doing a European tour " he told her.

She smiled " Bring me back a souvineer " she asked.

" You got it, one from every place I go " he promised.

Eve was in the kitchen unpacking boxes and arranging Matt's cabnits the way she thought they should be when he came in.

" Hey what if I don't want that there " he asked.

Eve turned around " Tough " she said and screeched when he grabbed her off the ladder.

" Oh you think so huh " he asked and gave her a kiss, then set her down. " Put things wherever you want "

Eve began to put things away again " I've been thinking about your offer to go back to school, I even ran it past my parents " she told him.

" Yeah what did they say " he asked handing her some plates.

" That I should take the offer " she said. " It's funny how much they have changed in twenty four hours "

" I never thought your dad would talk decently to me much less applogize to me "

" Me either but I'm glad they did, they have always treated you unfairly " she told him.

" So are you going to listen to your parents and set a good example for our daughter " Matt questioned.


	22. Chapter 22

Author : Dizzy Red

E-mail: I own none of the WWE employees past or present

disclouser : Ask first

rating: not sure

content : not sure

spoilers: none yet

characters: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Faith Martin, Eve Martin

Spoiler : Matt Hardy's return

summery :An accident at a PPV leaves Matt Hardy's life in jepordayand news from his past will change his life forever if he lives to hear it.

Major time change : The time fram wasn't working for me so for the rest of the story it is was Christmas, NOT Thanksgiving that Matt went to LA for and Faith was asking when he went home if she could spend the rest of Winter Break with him. Matt is set to return at the RR, NOT Cyber Sunday.

ch 22

Matt got a chance to catch his breath and called Eve's one night while on the European tour, she saw it was Matt and quickly picked up the phone.

" Matt I miss you so much " she said.

" I miss you too, I don't have long to talk were about to load up for Gremany " he told her.

" How's the tour going " she asked.

" Good " he said but she herd it in his voice that it wasn't going as good as he had said.

" Alright what are you not telling me " she asked point blank.

Matt shrugged " Nothing really, the tours are just very draining and I'm feeling it " he told her.

" I'll bet, hows Jeff doing " she asked.

" He's in bad shape, I don't think there a spot on him that doesn't hurt, he could bearly move last night I had to help him out of the booth at the resturant and piggy backed him to the hotel room "

" Is he going to make it for the rest of the tour " she asked.

" Uh it's Jeff were talking about " he said jokingly but it was true, nothing would keep Jeff from performing on the tour.

" True " Eve said. " Do you want to talk to Faith " she asked.

" She's not at school " Matt asked.

" Not yet, she's getting ready " she told him.

" Yeah then I need to go "

" Alright, I love you " she told him.

" Ditto " he replied and Eve smiled as she knocked on Faith's door.

" Come in " she called.

" Here its your dad and he's running short on time " she said handing her the phone.

" Dad hey how's it going " she asked.

" Good " he said. " You "

" Well I miss ya, did you get me anything " she asked.

Matt laughed " Well I've wrestled in three countries so far and I have a gift from each one so does that count " he asked.

" Oh yeah " she said.

" Baby girl I have to go were about to load the bus, I love you and I'll talk to you soon "

" I love you too, give Uncle Jeff a hug for me " she said.

" I will " Matt told her then they hung up.

Jeff came limping out rolling his suitcase behind him, Matt frowned and took it from him placing it next to his under the bus, Jeff gave a weak smile and yawned.

" Come here " Matt said and hugged him.

" What's that for " Jeff asked.

" Its from Faith, she told me to hug you " he said.

" Oh " Jeff said.

They got on the bus, Matt let Jeff have the window seat incase he wanted to try and sleep he could rest his head on the window, Jeff had other ideas though and fell asleep with his head on Matt's shoulder instead, Matt laughed and shook his head as he looked at his little brother.

It was the day before Matt was due to come home and Eve wanted to surprise him so she and Faith set up a welcome home/ house warming party. They compleatly unpacked his stuff and put it all away, he might never find anything again but it was a nice gesture. They also make food for the party and bought him a house warming gift, one he was sure to love. After they finished they closed and locked the door both giggling at all they accomplished.

The next day Matt called to let Eve know he was on his way home via taxi cab, so it was time to put her plan into action, they drove over to Matt's and let the other guests in, everyone hid. Matt got out of the cab, he was compleatly spent and all he wanted to do was get home and relax, but mostly spend time with Eve and Faith. He unlocked the front door and opened it up, then herd SURPRISE he jumped having been startled.

" What's all this " he asked.

" It's your official welcome home/House warming party " Faith told him.

Matt looked around " Where are all the boxes " he asked.

Eve took his luggage and put it in the closet for him " Everything has been unpacked and put away " she told him as she lead him into the livingroom.

" You're kidding " he asked.

" Nope " Faith added.

Matt shook hands and hugged all his guests, he was happy to see everyone, expecially his dad who he missed beyond words.

" Well son its a nice place you have here, your momma would love the sun room " he told him.

" Yeah its what sold me on the place " he admitted. " I'm glad you came I missed you " he said.

Gilbert patted him on the back " Me too Matthew " he said.

The party was great, Matt loved seeing all his friends then Eve pulled out the next surprise, " This is from Faith, your dad, Jeff, Beth and me " she told him.

Matt opened the package and it was a huge portrait of their mom, he was speechless at first, his voice cracked when he finally did speak.

" This is wonderful " he said. " I know exactly where I'm going to put it " he said and walked over to the mantel, he sat it above the fireplace to see how it would look, then set it down next to the hearth until he could hang it up.

Jeff, Beth, and Gilbert were the last ones to leave needing to get home, Jeff had things he needed to do and so did Gilbert, Matt hugged his dad for a long time, then told Jeff as he gave him a hug to watch out for their dad for him, Jeff promised he would and they left. Matt had enjoyed the evening but he was wiped out.

" I'm going to go to bed " Faith said giving her parents a hug goodnight trying not to yawn in their faces.

" Night hun " Matt said as he yawned for them both.

Eve sat next to him and her hand resting on his leg, he gave her a small kiss " Thank you for everything " he said softly.

Eve grinned " I'm not through, the party was for your friends and family but now its my turn to welcome you into your new

home " she said as her hand went up to massage the soft flesh on his neck.

" Um " Matt groaned.

Eve lead him upstairs and into his bedroom, it was nice to be able to see the bed " Take off your clothes and lie on the bed " she told him.

" What I don't get any forplay, not even a kiss " he asked.

Eve gave a slight laugh " Oh you'll get forplay, now do what I asked " she repeated her command and he followed it, undressing.

Eve saw how bruised his body was and made note of that as she got a bottle of lotion from the dresser, one she had placed there, it was warming massage oil. Matt had chosen to lay on his back, the firm mattress providing the right amount of support for his sore muscles, Eve smiled as she saw him watching her. She slowly unzipped her jacket she was wearing over a lacy tank top and tossed it onto the floor, next the tanktop was removed and Matt had to shift his manhood to a more comfortable position. Next came the pants and by the time she reached him on the bed she was wearing only a black bra and matching panties.

" How does a nice full body massage sound " she asked as she straddled his hips.

" I'm not making any promises that you'll get to finish the job but it sounds great, for now " he added and leaned up to kiss her.

Since Matt was lying on his back, Eve decided to start with his front that would allow her to finish with his back and spend extra time there. She started with the fronts of his shoulders and his chest, she was surprised at the knotted muscles in that area and she could just imagine what the rest of him would be like, she worked her way down his right arm first all the way to his fingertips and Matt let out a peacful sigh.

" Is this relaxing " she asked.

" You have no idea, I didn't even know my wrist was sore until you were massaging it "

" I didn't hurt it did I " she asked stopping momentarly.

" No, it all feels real good " he said so she continued on the left arm, when she extended his arm Matt winced.

" I'm sorry " she said.

" It's okay I should have told you, my elbow is screwed up and I can't strighten it all the way, its not your fault " he said reaching up and caressing her face.

" Do you want me to leave it alone " she asked.

Matt shook his head no " you're doing great " he assured her.

she moved down to his stomach and massaged his abs, she knew he took a lot of falls on his front as well as his back, then moved down to his hips, Matt groaned and this time it wasn't in pain, Eve smiled as she moved down to his quads, Matt was in pain again. Some extar attention to his knees and ankles and Eve was ready for him to roll over, Matt slowly moved letting out a few winces, having laid on his back as long as he did made it harder to roll onto his stomach, Eve helped him, once he was comfortable she began again this time at the base of his skull and worked her way down to his neck and shoulders, she took great care because as long as she had known Matt he had delt with shoulder problems. She ten moved down to his back and spent a lot of time on each part working the sorness out of all his muscles, when she finished Matt felt much better and a little tired too. He rolled over and Eve saw that gleam in his eye, she knew what he wanted and she was more than willing to let him have it, but on her terms. Matt reached for her to pull her onto the bed but she backed away leaving him confused.

" Atatat " she scolded. " We are going to do this my way " she said. " All you have to do is what I tell you to do alright " she asked.

Matt being the control freak that he is had to choke that one down " Alright " he agreed uneasly.

" Good " Eve replied and she slowly straddled his hips as she undid her bra hook by hook, Matt licked his lips the anticipatition getting the better of him, he wanted to just rip the material away and get to the flesh. Eve could sense his excitment and smiled a coy smile.

" Patients is a virtue Matthew " she said, Matt only growled.

Eve dropped her bra aside and Matt placed his hands on her breasts massaging the mounds in his hands, Eve allowed him this pleasure and was beginning to let loose of her control, she quickly took it back and pushed him back onto the pillow then began he pleasuring torture as she licked, sucked and nipped her way from his neck to his thighs, Matt was fully erect and about to loose control when he felt her mouth on his shaft, though it brought more anticipation and excitment it also soother the burning need to take control for the moment. Eve knew just how long to go and right before he reached the point of estacy, she stopped.

" What the " Matt asked his breathing irrigular and in short pants.

Eve placed her finger on his lips " Shh relax don't be in such a hurry " she told him.

" Grrr You're killing me you know that " he asked.

Eve grinned " Yeah I know " she confessed as she got up and removed her panties, tossing them aside before she went back to her former position.

" You're enjoying tortuing me aren't ya " he asked.

" Maybe, but I promise you'll enjoy every second " she said going back to sucking and nipping his neck.

Eve spread her legs wide as she kissed Matt and slid down his member, she moved her hips back and fourth never breaking the kiss, Matt was in heaven, all his senses were on over load, he could smell her, taste her, see her, feel, and hear her heartbeating along with his own. The tension became too much for the both of them, Matt placed his hands on her hips and began to pump his hips, Eve moved with him and they were bucking into eachother deeper and deeper until they finally couldn't hold out anymore and exploded into each other.

Eve leaned up " Now was giving me control a bad thing " she asked.

Matt was still breathing heavily " In this situation...no " he admitted.

Eve got up and went into the bathroom " Are you coming " she asked from the doorway.

" Thought I already did that " Matt teased and followed her into the shower.

They made out in the shower but just kissing and touching, nothing more, just wanting to be close to each other, after their shower they crawled into bed and fell asleep cuddling in the middle of his king size bed.


	23. Chapter 23

Author : Dizzy Red

E-mail: I own none of the WWE employees past or present

disclouser : Ask first

rating: not sure

content : not sure

spoilers: none yet

characters: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Faith Martin, Eve Martin

Spoiler : Matt Hardy's return

summery :An accident at a PPV leaves Matt Hardy's life in jepordayand news from his past will change his life forever if he lives to hear it.

ch 23

It was a relaxing day and nearing dinner time as Matt, Eve and Faith sat in his living room trying to decide what to make, buy or order for dinner.

" I want pizza " Faith said.

" You always want pizza " Matt and Eve replied in unison.

" I want Mongolian BBQ " Matt stated.

" You always want Mongolian BBQ " Faith and Eve replied in unison and they all broke out into laughter.

Matt's phone rang and he saw it was Jeff's cell in the caller ID.

" Hey bro what's up " Matt asked still laughing.

" I need to talk to you " Jeff said his voice sounding strange.

Matt's smile faded as did Faith and Eve's when they saw the serious look on Matt's face, he motioned that he was going to go into the kitchen to take the call, the women nodded.

" What's wrong is it dad " Matt asked his heart leaping out of his chest.

" No daddy's fine, it's well " Jeff paused.

" Is it Beth are you guys arguing " he asked.

" No, well yeah but I can handle that, Matt I got suspended " he blurted out.

" WHAT THE WHY " Matt asked ready to go to bat for his little brother.

" I...I violated the wellness policy " he said and Matt's end went silent, Jeff knew he was gaining his composure. " I wanted to be the one to tell you, I'm out of the house shows this week and on RAW I'm loosing the belt "

Matt shook his head and closed his eyes " What about Mania " he asked.

Jeff took a deep breath " The suspension is for sixth days so " he replied.

Matt wanted to reach through the phone and strangle his baby brother " What the hell were you thinking, when are you going to get it through your damn head that the fucking rules apply to everyone including YOU " he shouted.

" Yeah I figured you'd chew my ass, guess I made a mistake calling ya " Jeff griped.

" What did you want me to say, Oh don't worry about it Jeff, there will be other Wrestlemainias, so what you have ONE MORE FUCKING SHOT AT NOT FUCKING UP YOUR LIFE " Matt was yelling from the kitchen Faith and Eve could hear what he was saying.

" I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT YOU TO SAY " Jeff yelled back and now all they were doing was screaming at each other until Jeff hung up and that pissed Matt off all the more, Faith and Eve walked in just as Matt punched a hole in his kitchen wall.

" DAD " Faith cried and Matt stopped midswing for round two.

Eve moved quickly getting a towel and wetting it, she move Faith back as she passed by her, she held the towel to Matt's bloodied knuckles.

" What is going on " she asked softly.

" He doesn't think, he just doesn't give a fuck " Matt stated.

Faith moved closer to her dad, she had never seen him so mad before " Is something wrong with Uncle Jeff " she asked and Matt knew either he would have to tell her or she would find out another way.

" You're Uncle Jeff has a problem baby and it's time we all admitt he needs some help " he said and put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

" Do you need to go to Carolina " Eve asked tending to Matt's hand.

" Yeah " Matt said softly, he winced a little.

" Then were coming with you " Faith said and Eve nodded.

Matt smiled " I'm not going to argue with that " he said.

It had been months since Matt had been back to Cameron as they drove down the highway towards his home town Matt couldn't help but feel like a part of him that was missing was now back.

" How's your hand " Eve asked seeing him flexing his fingers.

" Oh its fine " he told her matter of factly.

" Have you thought about what you're going to say to Jeff " she asked.

Matt shrugged " Not really, I guess I'm just going to wing it, that is if he will even talk to me, he can be very stubborne " Matt said.

" I guess that runs in the family " Faith said from the backseat.

Matt looked in his rearview mirror at his daughter " Are you saying that I'm stuborne " he asked.

Eve laughed " She has no room to talk, the apple didn't fall far from the tree on that one " she said and both Matt and Faith stuck their toungs out at her.

Matt turned into the drivway and saw his dad outside sitting on the porch in his rocking chair, he could tell by the slow rocking motion that his dad was deep in thought as he didn't even notice them pull up in the rental car until they were getting out. Gilbert got up with a huge smile on his face, he had missed his oldest son so much but he knew Matt was where he needed to be.

" Matthew " he said happily as they hugged.

" I missed you daddy " Matt said.

" I'm guessin your not here just for a visit " Gilbert said as they broke the hug.

" No sir " Matt replied.

Gilbert nodded and then smiled as Faith came up to him " Grandpa " she said and he gave her a big squeeze.

He then hugged Eve too " How was the trip " he asked as they walked into the house arm in arm.

" With those two " Eve teased. " It was fine " she delacred.

Matt didn't waste much time getting to the point " I'm going to go see Jeff " he said.

Gilbert frowned " He's moved out to that studio of his, got the door locked up tight, he says he doesn't want to see anyone right now, he's okay far as his health goes, I talked to him a few times he'll answer his phone just not the door " he informed Matt.

Matt scuffed " Well I didn't travel all this way to stand outside and talk to him on the damn phone so if he wants a door on the damn studio then he better open it or there won't be one anymore " Matt vowed as he walked out of the house.

" Do you think we better follow him " Eve asked worried.

" Beth will call if things get out of hand " Gilbert assured her.

Matt walked with purpose over to Jeff's place, he didn't bother going to the house because his dad said Jeff was in his studio, which was still on his old property. Matt walked up to the door and banged hard, he called out to Jeff.

" I'M GIVING YOU ABOUT TEN SECONDS TO OPEN THIS DOOR OR ITS COMING DOWN " Matt shouted the threat.

Jeff opened the door and the two brothers were face to face, Matt wanted some answers and Jeff wasn't backing down, Matt pushed Jeff into the trailer, Jeff stumbled back and landed in his chair.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM " Jeff asked.

" I should be asking you the same thing " Matt said calmly.

Jeff got up " I don't have a PROBLEM " he said getting back in Matt's face.

Matt pushed him back in the chair " Yes you do and its time you admit it " he stated.

Jeff got up again " The only problem I see Matt is if you push me again and I have to kick your ass Matt " Jeff stated.

Matt gave a laugh and then he shoved Jeff this time he missed the chair and landed on the floor, Jeff got up and tackled Matt the two going right out the front door onto the ground, they were punching the hell out of each other as they rolled around in the dirt, the dogs started barking and Beth came out to see what the comotion was, she saw the guys fighting and called Gilbert.

The phone rang in the middle of Gilbert telling one of his mant Matt and Jeff stories, he answered.

" Hello "

" Get down here dad they're about to kill each other " she said.

" Now its time to go after em " Gilbert said, Eve and Faith followed him out the door.

When they got down there the guys were back on their feet trading blows, Gilbert walked right up to them and in a stern voice he said.

" MATTHEW, JEFFERY! ENOUGH "

" He started it " Jeff said wiping his bloddy lip.

" No you started it when you broke your promise to me " Matt said holding his ribs.

" What promise " Jeff mumbled.

Matt shook his head " I can't believe you forgot, the promise you made me when I was training you to get back in the ring, you promised me that you were through with this bullshit Jeff, you said you know you don't need it " he reminded him.

Jeff did recall the conversation and he knew Matt was right, he did promise Matt he was through with drugs and he ment it when he said it. Matt could tell he was getting through to him better then pushing and shoving him had done, he moved closer.

" Jeff this is more than you can handle bro, you're in way over your head and I can't get to you, nobody can " Matt said.

" I'm not asking you or anyone else to " Jeff stated.

" But you need to be, you need help to beat this Jeff " Matt said.

Jeff shook his head Matt's words were getting to him and tears had welled up in both of the brother's eyes " I don't know how to ask " Jeff admitted.

Matt laughed a little " That I can help you with " he said and he opened his arms to Jeff, who excepted the hug from his older brother. " I love you and I'm here for you "

" I love you too " Jeff said.

Beth, Eve and Faith all had tears in their eyes as well but Gilbert smiled because he knew that together his boys would get through it.

The WWE had ties with a rehilibation clinic and Jeff somewhat relucently checked himself into the program with the knowledge he could leave whenever he wanted to. After they visited for a few days it was time for Eve, Matt and Faith to go back to Calf. It was getting close to Faith's second trial, this one to determine if she would be removed from probation and if she had served her time well. Eve also had a dilima awaiting her, should she take Matt's offer and move in with him to go to medical school or stick it out at the hospital, her mind would soon be made up for her.


	24. Chapter 24

ch 24

Eve walked into the ER and saw Maggie sitting at the front desk with a very disgusted look on her face, she was doing some charting when she looked up and saw Eve.

" Who pissed in your Cheerios this morning " she asked taking the seat next to her.

" Same person who's about to piss in yours " she said and Eve followed her eyes to Dr. Lewis and the blonde standing next to him.

" Nurse Martin this is Dr. Amber Lewis, she will be the new peds doctor since Dr. Evens is leaving " he introduced her.

Eve put two and two together a formal introduction and Amber Lewis meant that Michael had gotten married and his new wife was her new boss this is going to be interesting

" Nice to meet you " Eve said politely offering her hand. " I look forward to working with you " she said going the extra mile.

Amber gave a coy smile " Not with me, for me, I'm your boss " she reminded her.

" I think what nurse Martin was saying dear is she looks forward to carrying out your orders " Michael said and Eve bit her tongue.

" Oh well then we should get along just fine as long as you do as I say " Amber said then walked away with Michael.

Maggie waited for them to get out of ears shot " Isn't she just Mary Sunshine "

" She's something but I'd rather not say what that is " Eve said snatching a chart from the tray.

Maggie laughed " I may have to put in over time just to see how this plays out " she said.

The day was a normal one in the ER, lots of colds, sore throats and an exciting patient who managed to slice his finger open on a soda can and required a few stitches to close the cut. Eve's shift was almost over when the radio went off, it was the EMT's and they were on their way in with an accident victim, the ER was waiting for them, and there was also a child involved so Amber was out there as well. The first ambulance pulled in and it was the mother, she was injured badly, she had sever head trauma, Michael took her and Eve went to follow but Amber stopped her.

" You'll be working with me " she said, so Eve waited.

The second ambulance arrived with the terrified little girl, she was seven and she looked to be okay just very scared and she wanted her mommy, Eve tried to comfort her as any nurse and mother would.

" its okay sweetie you'll be seeing your momma real soon " she said and received a dirty look from Amber as they wheeled her in.

As it turned out the little girl was just fine, not a scratch on her, her father arrived shortly after and she was discharged, but for Eve it was just beginning.

" I'd like to see you in my office Miss Martin " Amber said giving her the same look as before.

Eve followed Amber into her office and she didn't even bother to close the door before laying into Eve.

" What were you thinking telling that child that she would be seeing her mother soon, for all you know her mother could already be dead. I will not tolerate that lack of judgment from you or anyone else, I'm putting you on warning if it happens again you will be reprimanded that's all " she said and waved her off.

Eve raised her brow " That's all, you call me in here and talk to me like I'm some piece of trash under your shoe and then you tell me that's all, I don't think so. Let me tell you something Dr. Lewis I don't work for you I work for this hospital and as long as I'm not violating any hospital policy I will speak to whom ever I want and say whatever I want so don't threaten me " Eve told her.

" I see Michael was right, you would be jealous of me " she sneered.

" Jealous, I'm not jealous of you, infact I kind of pitied you at first, now its Michael that I pity " Eve stated. " And this hospital because I quit, good luck finding a replacement " Eve told her and walked out.

Maggie looked up from her charting " Where are you going " she asked as Eve grabbed her purse.

" Medical school " Eve said.

" You go girl " Maggie told her as Eve walked back out the doors. " Well she lasted longer than I thought she would " Maggie said as she went back to charting.

Eve got in her car and slammed the door shut, the slam snapping her out of her angry trance, it dawned on her, she had no job and no way to pay bills, it was time to take Matt up on his offer so she gave him a call from her cell phone.

" Hello " he said and he sounded winded.

" What are you up to " she asked.

" Killing myself in the gym, you " he asked.

" I'm on my way home, well at least for now " she said.

" Okay, you're not making much sense there babe " Matt stated.

Eve took a breath " I want to take you up on your offer, I quit my job today, it's a long story and I'd rather save it until you get home, but I'd like to go back to school and become a nurse Practioner " she said.

Matt grinned " So I take it you want to move into my place " he asked.

" If the offer is still the same yeah " she waited for him to answer.

" I'll rent a truck when I get home on Tuesday " he said.

Eve was taken aback " Tuesday, you mean Wednesday don't you " she questioned.

" Nope, we'll be in Anaheim on Tuesday, I don't have to be to the arena until five so I can get the truck and we can load it whenever " he said.

" I hope you got tickets for me and Faith cause if not you are going to have two very mad women to deal with " she reminded him.

" They're in my bag " Matt replied. " I got to go babe, I'll see you Tuesday " he said.

" Okay I love you " she said.

" Ditto " Matt replied and they hung up.

The more Eve thought about it the more it burned inside her until it became apparent that working with Amber just wasn't going to work for Eve so she made a detour on the way home and stopped at the University of Calf. As she entered the building she couldn't believe what she was about to do, the receptionist greeted her with a smile and asked her if she could help with something.

" I would like information on your premed courses " she said with a slight hint of uncertainty to her voice.

" I can help you with that " she said and gave Eve some papers to fill out, she did and returned to the desk.

" Alright would you like to meet with a financial consoler today " she offered.

" Um yeah sure " Eve said.

Before she knew it she had registered for the fall semester and was on her way to buy books from the book store. Once in her car she couldn't wait to tell Faith and called her from her car phone, Faith answered on the third ring.

" Hello mom " she said as if she were busy.

" I did it " Eve announced excited.

" Did what " Faith asked.

" I'm going for my Nurse Practioners license " she told her.

" Oh mom that's great, does this mean we're moving in with dad " she asked.

" Yeah we can talk more about that over dinner, want KFC " she asked.

" Sounds delicious " Faith agreed.

The two sat on the couch munching on extra crispy recipe and Eve told Faith all about her day.

" So next thing I know wham I'm registered for the fall semester " she tells her.

" Mom I'm so happy for you, you've known you wanted to be a NP since you were in grade school " Faith sighed. " I wish I was as sure as you are on what I want to do, I'm seventeen and don't have a clue what I want to go to college for " she said finishing off the mashed potatoes.

" Well what do you like to do " Eve asked.

Faith frowned " That's the problem the things I like to do don't add up to a career, like gymnastics but I don't plan on being an Olympics gymnast "

" Well if that's what you like then there are other things like a coach for instance or working with disabled kids " she could tell that Faith was interested in those.

" You're good at this mom if being an NP doesn't work out you could always be a career consoler " she told her.

" Hey don't be so negative " she told her. " Positive energy " she replied.

" Oh sorry " Faith said.

" Now kiddo we just need to figure out what to keep and what to get rid

of " Eve told her.

" We could have a yard sale " Faith suggested.

Eve laughed at her next thought, Faith looked at her strangely " I was thinking to drum up business we could have your dad hold up a yard sale sign wearing a thong " she barely got the words out when they both busted out laughing at the look Matt would have on his face if they were to ask him to do that when the phone rang.

" Hello " Eve said still giggling.

" Hey babe it's me " Matt said.

" We were just talking about you " she told him.

" Should I be worried " he asked.

" Mom wants to sell you at our yard sale " Faith called out to him.

Matt laughed " What "

" Not sell you just use you to get people to come to the yard sale " she corrected.

" Oh I feel so loved " he said.

" Aw we love you right Faith " Eve cooed.

" Yeah we love you dad " she added.

" Yeah now I know what a piece of meat feels like " he said.

" So when are you coming home " Eve asked.

" I'm not sure I want to now " he teased.

" Aw yes you do " she coaxed.

" Seriously I was supposed to do that promo but it was cancelled, the place flooded so I'll be home Tuesday night after we tape Smack Down " he told her.

" Good you can help us go through things " she said.

" And this is a good thing " Matt asked.

" A very good thing " Eve replied but Matt had his doubts, two women deciding what goes and what stays, Matt was in for a long break.


	25. Chapter 25

Matt rubbed a hand over his face it had been almost four hours and they were no closer to figuring out what goes and what stays then they were two days ago, Matt tossed the pillow he was holding down and buried his head in it on the couch

Matt rubbed a hand over his face it had been almost four hours and they were no closer to figuring out what goes and what stays then they were two days ago, Matt tossed the pillow he was holding down and buried his head in it on the couch.

" Hey it's not nap time " Eve said taking another pillow and smacking him in the butt with it.

" Let's get him " Faith said and they began to beat him with pillows.

Matt let them have their fun and then he had some of his own, he grabbed Eve and tossed her onto the couch, then put Faith on top of her, he began to tickle both girls until they were both begging for him to stop.


	26. Chapter 26

ch 26

Author : Dizzy Red

E-mail:

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE employees past or present

disclosure : Ask first

rating: not sure

content : not sure

spoilers: none yet

characters: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Faith Martin, Eve Martin

Spoiler : Matt Hardy's return

summery :An accident at a PPV leaves Matt Hardy's life in jeopardy and news from his past will change his life forever if he lives to hear it.

ch 26

Saturday afternoon Eve and Faith's plane arrived in Orlando and Eve was very happy to have her feet back on the ground but was sure her stomach was still thousands of feet above her.

" Great time for morning sickness to begin " she said to Faith.

" Just don't puke on dad or he may suspect something "

" Do you think " Eve asked and they both laughed.

" So is dad coming to get us "

" No he said to come to the arena he had a meeting but it shouldn't be too long "

They got a cab, the driver took their bags and even closed the doors for them.

" So are you in town for the big wrestling event " he asked having driven several fans to the local hotels.

" Something like that " Eve said. " We're family of one of the wrestlers "

" Oh I'm a big fan which one " he asked.

" Matt Hardy, I'm his daughter " Faith told him.

" I remember reading about you, nice to see you are doing well young lady, Matt and Jeff are two of my favorites " he said taking a photo out of the glove box of the cab. " I've had the pleasure of meeting them on a few occasions, very nice guys "

" Aw that's sweet " Faith gushed as she looked at the picture of her dad and uncle with the cab driver.

" They were more than happy to take the picture too, I have had a lot of celebrities in here that barely tip me let alone take time to pose for a picture " he told them.

They pulled up to the arena and Eve made sure to give him the fare and a nice tip to go with it, he smiled and waved as he drove away.

" Let's go see if we can find your dad " Eve said.

They were stopped by security and after their passes checked out the guard opened the door for them, inside there were nearly as many people as would be there for a house show, Shane saw them come in and he walked over.

" Hello and welcome to Wrestlmania " he greeted. " I bet you're looking for Matt right " he asked.

" Yes " Eve said.

" Lucky man to have two such pretty ladies searching for him " Shane smiled. " Follow me and we'll see if we can't find him "

Eve and Faith followed Shane down the hall and they stopped in front of a closed door Shane knocked and was told to come in.

" Matt I have some people here who want to see you " Shane told him.

Vince nodded " Go on we're through here, thanks for coming in Matt " he said and shook his hand.

" Thank you sir " Matt replied respectfully. Matt smiled when he saw Eve and Faith, he gave Faith a hug and then Eve a hug and kiss, he held her hand as they walked.

" Have you been here long " he asked.

" No we saw Shane right away and he brought us to you " she told him.

Matt saw they were dragging their bags behind them " Let's put those in the car, I have a few more things to take care of then we can go get some dinner " he offered.

Eve figured that it would be better to wait until then to tell him since things were already so hectic backstage.

" Good I'm starving " Eve agreed.

Matt meant with a couple more people to finalize things for his and MVP's match, the last person he meant with was Michael Hayes, he had an ear to ear grin when he saw them coming down the hall.

" Well, well, well I finally get to meat the two ladies that I have herd so much about " he said shaking their hands.

" Eve, Faith this is my friend, mentor and anything else I happen to need guy, Michael Hayes.

" It's nice to meat you Mr. Hayes I've herd a lot about you too " Eve said.

" Coming from this kid, nothing but lies don't believe a one of them " he laughed. " And call me Michael " he added.

" Alright " Eve said.

" And I don't need to guess who you are " he said hugging Faith.

" Looks just like me huh " Matt said proudly.

" Must look like her momma cause she's pretty as a picture "

Matt frowned " And I'm not " he joked.

" Well maybe with your hair down " Michael teased.

" Funny man " Matt said and pulled his hair tie out to fix his ponytail.

" Laugh and joke now because tomorrow's all business, biggest night of your career so far, you nervous " Michael asked.

" Should I be " Matt questioned.

" Hell yeah you should be boy " Michael replied.

" Good because yeah I feel the butterflies " Matt said rubbing his stomach.

" Nah that's just the hotel food, the real butterflies feel like wombats " Michel reminded him.

" True " Matt agreed.

" Get lots of rest tonight and be ready to go first thing tomorrow morning, get in a good workout and go get any kinks taken care of so you're ready to go full throttle tomorrow " Hayes advised.

" I will " Matt said.

" You take care of him ladies I need to go and take care of some business " he said excusing himself.

" Alright " Matt said rubbing his hands together " Are we

ready "

There was really no place that they could go without being recognized since so many fans were in town for the event, Matt was really tired both Faith and Eve were jet lagged so they decided to just go to the hotel and order room service. The hotel was like a rock concert outside, fans lined the sidewalks waiting to get a glimpse of their favorite superstars. Security was escorting the wrestlers to and from the hotel while valets parked their cars to keep them from being mauled by adoring fans. One of the guards opened Matt's door and another opened Eve's, Matt got out and waved to the fans but quickly got Eve and Faith inside as fans screamed his name. They were taken to the elevators and then security went back to wait for the next superstar.

" Security must be going crazy with you guys coming and going it's a real mad house out there " Eve declared once inside the elevator safely.

" Yeah I think this is the craziest I've ever seen it too " Matt agreed. " But at least the hotel is safe "

" Can't fans rent rooms here " Faith asked.

" No Vince rented out the entire hotel " Matt told her.

" WOW " they exclaimed in unison.

" We have several things in place this year " Matt told them as he unlocked the door and let them in. " Like were not allowed to go over to TNA territory as its called, they can't come here either or to the Hall of Fame Ceremony tomorrow night, honestly it's a bunch of political bullshit " he said sitting on the sofa and motioning for Eve to join him.

" Hold on " Eve said wringing her hands. " I need to tell you something first "

" Utho, is it bad " he asked worried.

Eve shrugged " It depends on how you take it " she told him.

Matt looked at Faith and he could tell when she looked away she knew.

" Okay what's going on " he asked looking from Eve to Faith and back. " Are you in some kind of trouble " he asked Faith. " Is she in trouble " he asked Eve.

" No way I learned my lesion the first time, no more trouble for this girl " Faith said, " This is all you two " she told him.

" Us " Matt said confused.

" Yeah I'm well we're going to have a baby " she said taking his hands.

Matt jumped up and hugged her, he kissed her and held her at arms length.

" When did you find out, how far along are you, why didn't you call me, here sit down " he said in one breath.

Eve and Faith laughed " I take it you're happy " Eve asked.

" Hell yeah I'm happy " he cried.

" To answer your questions, I found out yesterday, I didn't call because I wanted to see you when I told you and I'm due October tenth " she replied.

" I say we should paint a pumpkin on her belly " Faith said.

" We'll see " Eve told her.

Matt grabbed his phone " I have to call my dad, Jeff and Beth, Shane, HELL I have to tell the WORLD " he said dialing his dad's number.

" You do that babe I have to use the bathroom and don't forget to order room service I'm starved " Eve said as she got up, she kissed him. " I love you " she said.

Gilbert answered his phone and Matt said " Hey dad " he looked at Eve " I love you too " and everyone froze. " Uh dad I'll call you right back " Matt said and closed his phone.

" You said I love you " Eve cried as she hugged him. " Was it reflex " she asked.

Matt shook his head " No, it wasn't, but it was long over due and I meant it " he told her.

Eve put her arms around his neck " I know you did baby " she said and they kissed again, Faith almost cried she was so happy for them, for her family for all of them.

" I better call daddy back " Matt laughed.

" Yeah grandpa probably is trying to book a flight thinking something is wrong " Faith replied.

" And were going to have to pay to have the carpet cleaned if I don't get to the bathroom " Eve added.

Matt called his dad back and they had a nice talk, Gilbert was very happy for his son, Matt tried to call Jeff but he was only getting his voice mail so he left a message and hung up then lay down on the bed, he closed his eyes not meaning to lay there but a few seconds, he fell asleep. Eve came out of the bathroom and saw Matt asleep on the bed, she looked at Faith, who was reading a magazine .

" How long has he been out " Eve asked.

" he talked to grandpa for a little bit and then laid down, that was it " Faith said.

Eve looked over at Matt, she knew he was exhausted so she picked up the phone and ordered room service for them.

" I'm going to get a quick shower if they come there's a ten on the dresser " Eve told Faith.

A knock on the door forced Faith from her magazine article she figured it was room service so she grabbed the ten on the dresser and opened the door.

" Hey I have an order here for Hardy " he said.

" Right, here ya go " Faith said.

" That wouldn't by chance be Matt or Jeff Hardy " he asked giving Faith a smile.

" The one and only " Faith replied.

" Wow I'm a huge fan, do you think maybe I could get an autograph " he asked.

Faith eyed the guy, he was kind cute, around her age and he had a nice smile.

" Isn't it against company policy to ask for an autograph " she asked.

" Yeah but I won't tell if you won't and maybe we could meat later and I can thank you properly " he asked.

Before Faith could answer Matt appeared at the door, both Faith and the guy jumped at his sudden appearance.

" Thanks man " Matt said and took the order, then closed the door.

" What a jerk, thank me properly, that was so lame " Faith laughed.

Matt gave a sigh of relief " Aw I thought he was nice "

Faith laughed " Ha you did not you should have seen the look on your face " she told him.

" Where's your mom " Matt asked changing the subject.

" Shower " Faith said grabbing a container of food and a fork.

" I'll go let her know dinner is here " Matt said.

The family was eating dinner when Matt's cell phone rang when he saw who it was he knew he needed to take it.

" Hello " Matt said.

" Matt its JR and we have a problem Kennedy was supposed to do a promo for fan access but he has another obligation so we need you to take his place, its tonight at seven till nine so hurry " JR said and gave him the rest of the details which Matt wrote down.

" I'll be right there " Matt said and hung up the phone, he looked at the women " Sorry " he told them.

" You have to go " Eve asked and he nodded.

" I have to fill in for Ken " Matt replied. " I best go change " he pulled his credit card from his wallet, in two seconds Faith had snatched it from him.

" Hey now it has a limit " he told her.

" No problem we can max it out " she teased.

Matt shook his head " Have fun but not too much fun " he said and kissed Eve, who had snatched the card from Faith.

" You too " she said, Matt got dressed and they left.

A few months passed Matt was now the US Champion having beat MVP at Wrestlemania and again on Smackdown when MVP exercised his rematch clause and challenged Matt to a ladder match. Backstage Eve and Faith watch the match, cringing whenever Matt took a hard fall or climbed up the ladder, it ended with Matt giving MVP a TOF off the top of the ladder and climbing back up and removing his US title. Matt wasn't the only Hardy working towards a goal though, Faith was too she was training for a competition it would be her last competition as a junior gymnast as she would moving to the adult level. It was Wednesday morning and Matt had gotten home the night before, he was in the garage stretching when Faith came out to join him.

" You're up early, school doesn't start for another four hours " he reminded her.

Faith sat down across from Matt and mimicked what he was doing.

" I know I thought I would run with you today, gymnastics is all about fitness and stamina " she said.

" I'll take your word for that " he replied. He got up and offered her his hand, she took it " Try to keep up kiddo " Matt said and ran out of the garage.

" You too old man " Faith said running right by his side, they stayed that way the entire run.

After they finished their run Matt showed her how to stretch again and then they had some breakfast while they were eating Eve got up and came downstairs.

" Morning " she said.

" Morning " Matt smiled and gave her a good morning kiss. " What do you have planned for today " he asked.

Eve stood behind him and started to massage his shoulders.

" I have a doctor's appointment " she told him.

Matt turned around and looked at her worry etched on his face,

" Is something wrong " he asked.

" No just a routine six months appointment nothing to worry about " she assured him, she had no idea how wrong she was.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

Ch 27

Matt decided to go with Eve so he could hear the baby's heartbeat and find out when the ultrasound would be scheduled he wanted to be there for as much as he could this time, he had missed so much with Faith. At the doctor's office Matt and Eve sat down together and Matt took her hand, the woman across from them looked to be about due, smiled at them.

" Is this your first " she asked.

" No, we have a daughter " Eve replied.

" How old is she "

" Seventeen " Matt told her.

The woman gasped " Wow! You really are starting over " she looked at Matt and another smile spread across her face. " You look familiar " she said to him. " Are you Matt Hardy " she asked.

Eve grinned " The one and only " she replied.

" I thought you looked familiar, we are huge wrestling fans " she told him.

" Well thank you " Matt said sincerely.

" I know its your personal time but if my kids find out I meant you and didn't get your autograph they would never speak to me again, so would you mind " she asked handing him a piece of paper and a pen.

Matt took it " Not at all " he said. " What's your last name " he asked.

" Jackson " she said.

Matt spoke as he wrote " To the Jackson family best wishes Matt Hardy, there you go " he gave it back.

" Thank you so much, now all I need is for them to say they are going to take the baby today and my day will be the best " she replied.

Matt smiled but Eve had a question " Take the baby " she asked.

The woman nodded " Yeah, I was due a week ago " she said.

" And the baby hasn't come yet, what will they do " Eve cried.

" Well if I'm lucky they will induce me today, if not then they will wait and see how things go "

Eve looked at Matt " I'm not carrying this baby a day past my due date got it " she told him.

" Loud and clear baby " Matt said.

They were called next and taken into a small room where they did her weight, which Matt had to stop himself from gasping for fear of Eve hurting him, and her blood pressure. Then they were lead into an exam room, the doctor came in and Eve introduced Matt.

" This is Matt " she said.

" Nice to meat you sir " the doctor replied and shook his hand. " Alright let's give this little one a listen " she said.

They herd a sound " Is that the baby " Matt asked.

" No that's the placenta " the doctor replied.

Eve shook her head " Babe you don't want to know " she assured him.

" There that's the baby " she said turning it up. " Well you both sound great, I'd like to schedule you for an ultrasound "

" Can you do it when Matt will be home " Eve asked.

" Sure, will you be home tomorrow " she asked.

" Yeah " Matt said.

" Alright I'll see you at nine tomorrow morning "


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 27

Author : Dizzy Red

E-mail:

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE employees past or present

disclouser : Ask first

rating: not sure

content : not sure

spoilers: none yet

characters: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Faith Martin, Eve Martin

Spoiler : Matt Hardy's return

summery :An accident at a PPV leaves Matt Hardy's life in jeopardy and news from his past will change his life forever if he lives to hear it.

Ch 27

Matt decided to go with Eve so he could hear the baby's heartbeat and find out when the ultrasound would be scheduled he wanted to be there for as much as he could this time, he had missed so much with Faith. At the doctor's office Matt and Eve sat down together and Matt took her hand, the woman across from them looked to be about due, smiled at them.

" Is this your first " she asked.

" No, we have a daughter " Eve replied.

" How old is she "

" Seventeen " Matt told her.

The woman gasped " Wow! You really are starting over " she looked at Matt and another smile spread across her face. " You look familiar " she said to him. " Are you Matt Hardy " she asked.

Eve grinned " The one and only " she replied.

" I thought you looked familiar, we are huge wrestling fans " she told him.

" Well thank you " Matt said sincerely.

" I know its your personal time but if my kids find out I meant you and didn't get your autograph they would never speak to me again, so would you mind " she asked handing him a piece of paper and a pen.

Matt took it " Not at all " he said. " What's your last name " he asked.

" Jackson " she said.

Matt spoke as he wrote " To the Jackson family best wishes Matt Hardy, there you go " he gave it back.

" Thank you so much, now all I need is for them to say they are going to take the baby today and my day will be the best " she replied.

Matt smiled but Eve had a question " Take the baby " she asked.

The woman nodded " Yeah, I was due a week ago " she said.

" And the baby hasn't come yet, what will they do " Eve cried.

" Well if I'm lucky they will induce me today, if not then they will wait and see how things go "

Eve looked at Matt " I'm not carrying this baby a day past my due date got it " she told him.

" Loud and clear baby " Matt said.

They were called next and taken into a small room where they did her weight, which Matt had to stop himself from gasping for fear of Eve hurting him, and her blood pressure. Then they were lead into an exam room, the doctor came in and Eve introduced Matt.

" This is Matt " she said.

" Nice to meat you sir " the doctor replied and shook his hand. " Alright let's give this little one a listen " she said.

They herd a sound " Is that the baby " Matt asked.

" No that's the placenta " the doctor replied.

Eve shook her head " Babe you don't want to know " she assured him.

" There that's the baby " she said turning it up, she had this puzzled look on her face.

" Is something wrong " Eve asked.

" Well I'm not sure " she moved the stethoscope over Eve's stomach and stopped when the sound began again. " I'd like to do an ultrasound "

Eve gasped " Right now "

" Yes, just across the hall " she said as she washed her hands. " And don't worry its nothing to be alarmed about " she assured Eve with a pat on the shoulder.

The doctor left Eve and Matt just looked at each other then followed the doctor across the hall to the ultrasound room. The tech told Eve to get up on the table, Matt helped her, then the tech placed the ultrasound on Eve's stomach.

" Do you see anything, is something wrong with the baby "Eve cried.

" Relax honey I just wanted to confirm my suspicions, there is nothing wrong at all, but Eve you and Matt are having twins " she said and turned the screen so the stunned parents could see.

" There's baby number one and baby number two right there and both look as healthy as can be " she said.

" Twins " Eve cried and looked at Matt, he was in shock.

" Are they boys or girls or one of each " Matt finally asked.

The tech moved the machine around " I would venture to say you have a daughter, oh and a son Mr. Hardy "

" Go ahead and do a full scan Jackie, when your done Eve come to my office so we can talk, this will change a few things now that we are dealing with multiples " she said.

" Hey doc are you sure that's all " Matt asked.

" Well that's all I see, now there have been cases where one has been hiding but I think its only twins " she told them.

The tech finished the ultrasound and gave both Matt and Eve some pictures, then they went to the doctor's office, she offered them a seat and they sat down.

" Eve you're right at twenty five weeks, a little over six months and with twins this is a time to start thinking what you would like to do, get a birthing plan in order " she told them. " Here are some ideas, read over them and let me know what you think, also I would like to see you every two weeks so I can monitor the babies and you make sure they are not stressed, twin births tend to be earlier than a single birth but we'll watch you closely okay "

" Alright " Eve nodded.

" Any questions either one of you "

" No " they said in unison.

The doctor stood up " Well then Matt it was a pleasure to meat you and Eve you get lots of rest and make an appointment for two weeks from now " she said shaking both their hands.

Matt and Eve left the office and walked to the car, Matt helped her in and got in the driver's seat, he just sat there for a few mins, Eve looked over at him and asked.

" Are you okay "

He looked at her and she saw tears on his cheeks " I'm better than okay, I'm the best I've ever been " he said and leaned over and kissed her softly.

" Alright let's go " Matt said turning the key and putting the car in reverse.

" Where are we going " Eve asked.

" Baby shopping if we're going to have two at once we'll need double the stuff " he grinned.

" I guess you're right, let's go pick up Faith from the gym though I want to see the look on her face when we tell her were having twins " Eve laughed at the thought.

At the gym Faith was working hard to nail her routine and getting frustrated with every slight mistake she made, she sat down on the bench to take a water break when she herd someone say.

" You're doing that all wrong "

She turned to tell whomever it was to mind their business but instead her eyes fell on the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

" Excuse me " was all she could say.

He offered her his hand in friendship " Hi I'm Eric " his bright smile intensified his crystal blue eyes.

" I'm Faith " she said shaking his hand. " I don't think I've seen you here before "

" No I'm just here visiting my mom " he said.

" Oh you're the coach's son " she asked.

" Yeah, I'm thinking about moving out here with my mom so I can train "

" For what " Faith asked.

" The Olympics, my mom is a former gold medalist "

" Yeah she told us that, she's really good " Faith said.

" I know so I have a hard road ahead of me " Eric laughed. " But worth it "

" So are you a trainer too, you said I was doing that all wrong " she asked.

" No but you were so uh, tense, you have to loosen up, have fun with your routine and smile "

Faith scoffed " I would smile if I didn't keep missing my mark " she said.

Eric set down his bag and placed his hands on Faith's shoulders " Close your eyes and visualize yourself doing the routine, hitting every mark and when you open your eyes do it just like you saw yourself doing it. Try it okay "

" Okay " Faith said and closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened them.

" Did you see yourself " he asked.

" Yeah " she said.

" Good now go do it " he encouraged.

Faith went back out on the mats and took a deep breath then she did her routine, flawless and with a big smile.

Eric clapped for her " Alright, great job " he said.

" Of course it was Faith is one of my best students " the coach said coming over to them. " I see you've meant Eric " she said placing her arm around her son's shoulders.

" Yes ma'am " Faith replied.

Coach saw the way they looked at each other and smiled " Faith I was about to take Eric out for lunch would you like to join us " she asked just as Faith's phone rang, it was Eve.

" Excuse me " she said politely. After talking to Eve she came back " I'm sorry that was my mom , her and my dad have something big to tell me "

" That's alright, maybe another time then " Eric said.

" Has your mom found out what the baby is yet " the coach asked.

" As far as I know not yet but that maybe what they want to tell me " she said grabbing her bag.

" I'll walk you out " Eric offered.

Matt and Eve were waiting in the parking lot when they came out, she got in the car and waved bye to Eric.

" Who was that " Eve asked.

" His name is Eric, he's Coach Webster's son and he maybe staying to train for the Olympics " Faith told them.

" What does he do " Matt asked.

Faith shrugged " I don't know, yet " she grinned. " So what's up, did you find out what the baby is "

" Kinda " Matt said evasively

" Kinda " Faith questioned.

" Yeah " Eve chuckled.

" Alright what's going on "

" Well we had an ultrasound and the doctor said that there was no just one baby but two " Eve told her.

" TWO " Faith cried. " TWINS, OH MY GOD were having TWINS "

" Yup and we thought you would like to come shopping for your new brother and sister "

" We get one of each " she asked happily.

" Yes ma'am " Matt replied.

" I can't wait to tell Eric " she said and Matt looked at Eve, they both laughed.

" A few months went by and Eve was going into her ninth month, Dr. Coatz was monitoring her close and they began to talk more about a birthing plan. Faith and Eric were seeing a lot of each other and he was helping her get ready for her last meet as she was helping him prepare for the biggest moment of his life. They were at the gym and Eve was performing her routine, at the end Eric clapped and whistled at her flawless performance. Eric's mom too was coaching him and pushing him beyond what he thought he could accomplish, both he and Faith were ready for competition. Faith sat down on the bench and sighed.

" It's so hot today, hey know what would be fun " she asked.

" What " Eric said taking a sip of his water bottle.

" How about we go over to our place and just hang out at the pool, maybe invite a few people over and make a day of it " she suggested.

" Are your parents cool with that " he asked.

Faith nodded " Yeah my mom is always saying I should invite some people over, what do you say "

" Count me in, let me go tell my mom were leaving " he said and walked to the office.

Faith got busy on the phone, she called her mom to make sure it was alright and once she got the go ahead she called a few friends. By early afternoon Faith and Eric were cutting up with their friends and having a great time, Matt made a surprise entrance pushing Faith into the pool after she had pushed Eric in.

" Dad" Faith whined.

" Sorry baby but us guys have to stick together " he grinned.

" Hop in " Faith said splashing him.

" Maybe later I need to go check on mom " Matt said.

As it got later Matt and Eve ordered pizza for the kids and joined them out by the pool, around nine everyone left but Eric. He and Faith were back in the pool playing around dunking each other when Eric accidentally dunked her and she got a mouth full of water, she came up coughing.

" Faith I'm so sorry " Eric said balancing her on his leg so she could catch her breath.

" I'm okay now " she panted.

A feeling came over Eric and he acted on impulse, he kissed Faith, when he broke the kiss they were both stunned at his actions.

" I better go " Eric said moving towards the ladder.

Faith was still stunned but she shook it off as Eric was climbing the ladder to get out she hurried over to the ladder and climbed out after him.

" Wait " she said grabbing his arm.

" Faith I'm sorry I just got caught up in the moment I...I ...I'm sorry " he stuttered.

Faith smiled " It's okay Eric, I like that you kissed me " she told him.

" Really, because Faith you are my best friend and I would hate to loose you over this " he said.

" You won't, but let's just take this slow and see what happens " she said.

Eric smiled " Okay, but can I kiss you again " he asked.

" Yes you can " she said and wrapped her arms around his neck, the kiss lasted a while, when the broke Eric really needed to go home, they had an early practice tomorrow.

" See you tomorrow, bright and early "

" Five AM I remember " Faith sighed as she walked him out to his car.


End file.
